Lilo, Stitch & Sprite
by spritex620
Summary: New and Improved Sprite experiment 620 From his life from the begginings to the future, he met stitch from the start and found his ohana, but can he keep it?, As the shadows of his life come back to him! Please R&R, new Scenes and Charactors included
1. Chapter 1 Dark Origin

_Lilo, Stitch & Sprite  
__Dark Origins_

For a long time, Deep in the realms of an interstellar Empire, a scientist was pushing the very boundaries of science. That scientist was Dr Jumba Jookiba, head scientist at Galaxy Defense Industries.  
On the planet called Greema jungle, in a secret laboratory, Jumba was working on his experiments he was trying a new violet serum derived from an orchid, that would enable him to create 2 experiments at the same time.  
Jumba pulled down on the lever and the Uthernium reactors powered up, a green energy poured down.  
The protoplasm formed into 2 experiments, experiment 620 Sprite and experiment 630 Razer.  
Jumba watched tentatively as he saw the hands feet and body's form together around the body then the head.  
then in a flash the the light subsided Jumba walked closer "Have I done it? did it work?"-Jumba  
Jumba looked deeper into the tank razer was crouched a raptor looking creature with his dark blue fur with red patches on his back with 3 spines as well on his head two antenna stretched from his nose to the back of hi head, his head turned to Jumba his eyes burned a deep red like fire.  
unfortunately his twin Sprite was on the ground unmoving, he was a bright yellow with green patch's the amazing thing was he had six spines on his back, on his head was a retractable  
crest and antenna with two retractable secondary arms,.  
"Oh no the serum didn't work WERE DID I GO WRONG?" Jumba walked to a huge computer  
"computer do analysis" around the tank a multi colored light shone.  
Jumba then plugged in the energizer charging both experiments molecules. Jumba watched the computer screen as the picture of the experiment came in.  
"Analysis complete, experiment 630 ability's enlarged adrenal glands, chemical compound enhances all strengths and aggression, high protein capabilities for immunity with two hearts for acceleration, and light deflection fur enables cloaking. CAUTION Tiger Orchid Prevents Cloning Procedure"  
Jumba smiled but then razer slammed into the glass "quick dehydrate experiment!"  
razer snarled as then he disappeared in bright light, Jumba walked to the tank and retracted the glass,and picked up the pod.  
"Yes my creation I'll save you for the best of my designs HA, HA, HA, HA"-Jumba  
Jumba placed it n a vault near the computer, "computer continue analysis"  
"Analysis complete, experiment 620 ability's, stomach like pitcher plant, two Scenups Matrix's, second thermal regulator.  
Twin Organic Uflazium reactors found, 180mm Particle cannon, particle shield generator and shock-wave. active particle polymers- increasing speed, Bio-Regeneration and metamorphic to  
red experiment. ability to create SAPO. CAUTION Tiger Orchid Prevents Cloning Procedure"  
Jumba smiled more to tears "ah so beautiful, but problem is heat."  
the suddenly the system booted "Caution system charging"  
"reactor online...sensors online...weapon online...program online...all systems nominal"  
Sprite for the first time in his life opened his eyes his breathing Started, immediately his second brain  
gave read outs in his visual targeting.  
"miga nala queesta"-Sprite  
Jumba leaped with joy, as Sprite got up and jumped onto his shoulder  
"ha, ha now I see 630 has most of aggression well here you go a suite and multi function blaster enjoy"-Jumba  
He grabbed the suite from Jumba, it's color was a light green with yellow squares.  
Sprite put his legs in first then the suite went up his body, each of his four arms went easily and comfortably in the sleeves with the cuff s fitting around his wrists ankles, then also around his neck, on the back Sprite extend his spines both rows sat nicely out the back, and also just room for his tail. Sprite then attached the black belt around his waist.  
Jumba showed sprite the back a small pouch in the back of the neck, with another attachment. it contained a small hood type head set that fitted up and around sprite's head, it fitted  
directly in between his two retractable crests sprite looked around.  
Jumba laughed "620 is designed to lower heat ventilation form your particle cannon"  
he pushed it back into the pocket,  
Sprite felt joy but his program would cause some trouble he emitted his shield and did a particle shock wave knocking Jumba to the ground. "I see this could be problem"

Later in that very day Jumba came out of the vault carrying coded DNA clips the imprint of DNA was coded in colors in the clip securing it, so it never would dissipate over time.  
he placed them on the bench counting which ones he needed, then he turned to Sprite smiling.  
"ah 620 I'm expecting a guest and business partner to be coming over soon, he's funding the experiments so no funny business OK?"-Jumba  
Sprite nodded in agreement, then he tilted his head slightly.  
A few minutes later the lab doors opened and a small white rodent wearing a red cape matching his red eyes came into the lab, the doors then closed behind him.  
"Dr Jumba how nice to see you again"-Hamsterviel  
He walked in and greeted Jumba friendly and Jumba return the gesture "ah Dr Hamsterviel it has been quite a while"-Jumba  
Hamsterviel looked around "yes I know…i do know i have the funding you need, Admiral Actorus was agreeable to give more funding,"  
Jumba snickered "he still in prison?"  
Hamsterviel laughed as well "yes and he's agreed to some new plans, so where's the newest experiment"  
Jumba laughed "ah why of course…here is one now I would like you to meet experiment 620"-Jumba  
Hamsterviel looked at the yellow experiment hiding behind Jumba's leg. Jumba moved out of the way so now Hamsterviel and Sprite were close. Hamsterviel looked closely at this creature, he looked all around Sprite then looked in Sprite mouth opening it wide Staring then letting go.  
"so what is it's function?"-Hamsterviel  
"his ability's to manipulate particles into a cannon and shield also he has particle polymers."  
Hamsterviel was over joyed "excellent he's perfect I'll let you continue"  
Hamsterviel walked back towards the door and noticed the vault in the wall, but then quickly looked back to Jumba  
"I'll get you more funding if it requires to make the ultimate experiment"-Hamsterviel  
Jumba looked at his partner "I should be fine I have enough funding to create another 6 experiments maybe 7" Hamsterviel turned and left the doors closed and he was gone.  
Jumba turned to his yellow experiment and grabbed him "now 620 we shall create experiment 621 ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hah"-Jumba

A few hours went by Sprite sat their bored, as Jumba fiddled with his chemistry, vials and bottles, tubes and cylinders  
a variety of colors in each, as Jumba made the required serums.  
afterwards Jumba placed a DNA clip in the gene sequencer then directly into the protplasm sitting in the tank.  
Sprite got too bored and turned the TV on.  
"ah now to activate this experiment" Jumba was about to press the energizer. but the TV was to loud.  
"I forgot 620 you have the TV on and it's disrupting evil genius mood I'm in, so can you please. TURN IT OFF!"-Jumba  
Sprite quickly ran to the screen and was about to press the button when the GNN came on  
"Now on the GNN breaking news, we break live to planet Piscovv a ship has exploded due to reactor failure earlier this morning…" the news made Jumba freeze still.  
"the cause is still being investigated by the federation police but still have found nothing to indicate the cause of the failure in the reactor. It was believed the reactor gave out as the ship tried to enter into hyper space but as yet nothing has been proven. The owner of the ship is still missing and is still listed as MIA, while the police are still looking for any traces of the ship that may have Dr Jacques Von Hamsterviel…"the TV went blank Sprite turned it off Jumba just stood there utterly shocked  
Jumba nearly collapsed to the ground  
"H…h…h-how is it possible in one morning it's all gone no more funding, no more DNA slits, no more partner."  
he turned to see his other experiment in the tank. He walked over to the pod and Started programming 621.  
"that's it... I'll make you treacherous and devious, THIS IS FOR THE GERBIL!"  
Jumba looked at the door expecting Hamsterviel, but only saw 620 standing there.  
The 3 Uthernium reactors came to life sending energy down on the tank, then it subsided revealing experiment 621  
"ah at last now experiment 621 this is your older sibling meet experiment 620"-Jumba  
621 looked at 620 "ah my older prototype Ha, ha, ha, ha"-621  
Jumba released him "no 621 we don't do that around here thank you"-Jumba  
Jumba then handed Chopsuey a blue colored suite.

It was now 5 days later when Jumba made experiments 622 and had him dehydrated then Jumba made experiment 623,624 and 625,  
But 623 she was a green colored type experiment but was severely weaker then Sprite she could emit a basic laser shield and lift 1000x her weight.  
Sprite looked at her and she looked right back "what is her function?"-Sprite  
Jumba turned to 620 "ah at last 620 your language programming though basic it's working excellent. The answer to your question is that she and experiment 626 are soon to be paired,  
like you and 618"  
Sprite Stared puzzled, then on the computer. while 621 Stared at them from afar he was Starting to get jealous of 626.  
"Accessing file of experiment 618 primary function Thermal heat generator"  
The files on the experiment Sprite watch with keen interest then the picture came up and Sprite paused the computer and gazed at the picture a purple violet colored version of him self.  
But with the secondary color being pink around the eyes and pink antennas that look like feathers from the center of her head and what looked like a spinosaurus retractable fin on the back she had two crest as well.  
Sprite Stared a few more minutes, then he pressed the button and the picture disappeared.  
"so 623 you know your main function"  
623 knocked the glass all as if trying to claw out then she would run around in circles "are you going to make 626 yeah yeah make 626 please make in like two seconds... must protect  
626"  
Jumba looked for a second then moved his hand on a a button, 623 looked glum just before being dehydrated.  
then Jumba scribble down a note "sign s off being crazy"  
Jumba turned back to the other two experiments and when Jumba came to experiment 624 he saw a evil looking pink angel  
"ah yes to return them back to evil and so tractive too..." he turned around all the other experiments were Staring at her mouths hung open, Jumba quietly pressed the button an poof  
she was gone.  
then came 625 Jumba saw him already making sandwich's  
"what?" Jumba opened the tank "625 your not supposed to by making sandwich's your suppose to be wreaking havoc"  
625 looked up "why? it will cut into my sandwich prep time"he jumped off walked to a seat, slouching he ate a sub-sandwich Jumba threw the chart in th air, walking off.

Jumba was extremely unhappy with his failed experiment 625.  
"an utter waist of genetic material I just don't under stand what went wrong…I think it's the genetic material it's too old"  
he thumped his hand on the console in anger.  
"beep, beep incoming call from Dr Harbitrale"-computer  
"oh hello Dr Jumba" Jumba looked up at his adversary and rival  
"oh Dr Harbitrale what bring you here still think you can make genetic experiments or are yours still just some glop at the bottom of the pod container"-Jumba  
"don't back chat me Jumba I heard about Hamsterviel pity the gerbil was interesting to talk too oh and sorry about 625 did it become lazy or was that just the function of him"-Harbitrale  
Jumba was now getting very furious "how dare you challenge my genius brain just you wait till I make experiment 626 and 627 then we see who is evil genius""-Jumba  
Dr Harbitrale laughed "yeah let me know once your lab's fixed"  
Jumba turned around seeing 621 grabbing a hold of 625 who in turn grabbed on to Sprite's head who also fired his particle cannon in response, they instantly stopped struggling with each other, as Jumba looked around the lab claw marks and particle streaks  
Jumba was angry really angry "but...just ...when i make"  
"oh that would set you back a bit bye Dr Jumba"-Harbitrale  
The screen went blank again. Jumba stood there almost defeated Sprite looked on, now a bit concerned.  
"how dare you? how dare you? You wreaked my lab Waisting my time and resources how am I soppiest to get new funding and DNA you waists of genetic material!… waisting my time,  
waisting my genius"  
625 and 621 slipped away as Jumba raged on. Jumba turned to Sprite with an angry face  
"and as for you!" he walked closer to Sprite.  
Sprite felt the fear come all over him he crouched down and walked backwards away from Jumba till his back met the wall. Jumba stormed closer then grabbed Sprite in his hands  
I will not make this mistake twice. you failed experiment!"-Jumba  
Jumba picked up a yellow watch and placed it around Sprite's left second wrist. The watch was yellow and had a small screen with a blinking meter in the center a beacon to locate him.  
Jumba clipped the watch around securely and then dropped Sprite to the ground. As soon as Sprite hit the ground he quickly tried to take it off with his claws then tried biting it off but couldn't it was securely tight around his wrist Sprite then gave up and just laid on the floor, small whimpers could be heard.  
Satisfied his experiment couldn't do a thing he turned and left the door closing behind him Jumba went to the docking bay and flew a small one man shuttle to Dweltaquan but he took all his worst and destructive DNA with him all from around the galaxy.  
621 walked up to Sprite "oh now he goes and makes another experiment can't he see I'm the best there is"-621  
Sprite looked at him "miga doubt that 621 isa 626 be better than both of us"-Sprite  
625 sat back in the chair watching over the security camera's 626's creation "well at least we can see what he looks like"

Meanwhile on planet Turo in Admiral Orclot's office a phone rang and the Admiral picked it up  
"hello Admiral Orclot here?"-Admiral Orclot  
"hi I'm just here to report about some illegal creations being made"-Hamsterviel  
"may I ask who this is and where did you get this info and who is the one creating them?"-Admiral Orclot  
"enough of your silly questions the scientist is Dr Jumba Jookiba you'll find him in his lab in Dweltaquan, And as for me soon I shall reveal my self soon but not before"-Hamsterviel  
The phone went dead the Admiral looked up "Commander get in here"-Admiral Orclot  
The Commander came in and stopped in front of the Admiral "yes sir?"-Commander  
"I want you to take some soldiers and go to Dweltquan's science facility there and arrest Dr Jumba Jookiba for suspicion of illegal genetic creation"-Admiral Orclot  
The Commander looked at him for a split second then went off "aye Admiral"-Commander  
He left for the docking bay with six soldiers they took off in a Star cruiser 1838 and went to the lab.

Later Jumba completed the simulation for 626 and put all the necessary DNA into the machine the slit went in and the computer analyzed the sequence. Then Jumba went to the lever and  
pulled down on the lever the green energy came down activating experiment 626 .  
Jumba continued laughing as the protoplasm gradually formed, A blue experiment came in the form of a ball. Jumba pushed the lever back up  
"ha, ha, ha, ha, 'cough' oh not so easy on the throat" he turned to his new experiment "have I done it is it complete?" he peered into the pod and Stitch looked up at him sounding so  
cute.  
"he's cute and fluffy even…WHERE DID I GO WRONG!"-Jumba  
Then Stitch went aggressive and lunged at the pod wall then looking around growling.  
"oh what a relief ha, ha" he peered back into the pod "your name is 626 isn't that nice" then turned to a Uthernium reactor and pulled out a plug Stitch tried to get out but got curious of  
the plug "I know I know you want to get out and wreak some havoc but your molecules need to be charged" he plugged the tube in and patted the tube "is most important part" he  
looked up at the screen as the pod charged up the screen came down and showed Stitch's energy level slowly it charged up then Jumba waked over to a cabinet and pulled out something  
"I am having surprise for you be closing eyes"-Jumba Stitch closed his eyes but opened one  
"uh, uh ah be closing eyes" "oh Chunga Bey"-Stitch he put his paws on his eyes  
"oh he cheats already ta dah" he pulled out a red combat suite Stitch got exited and tried to wake through the glass to get it "if it's too big have it taken in"-Jumba then there was  
knocking on the door  
Jumba turned to see the door "oh ho"-Jumba  
"open up intergalactic police"-soldier  
"uh…don't come in"-Jumba he shoved the combat suite in to the pod hiding it Stitch saw it and then looked at the door it was slightly heating up they placed a plasma charge on the door.  
"I'm in the tub"-Jumba the door blew open and three soldier came rolling in then stop just a few meters off  
"you are under arrest for illegal genetic experimentation"-soldier, then the Commander came in and walked near the pod Stitch was trying to get out Jumba tried to usher them out  
"get out of here you disrupt every thing"-Jumba  
The soldier cuffed Jumba "yeah, yeah tell that to the council" then he pointed to the pod "you two get the evidence"-soldier one soldier pulled at the plug "what stop that you don't know  
what you are doing his molecules aren't fully charged"-Jumba but the soldier ripped it out then the warning's came on  
"warning, warning electro magnetic bonding incomplete warning, warning"-computer  
the soldier dropped the plug Jumba pulled back towards his experiment "What! No! let me go!"-Jumba  
The Commander tuned and pointed at him "Get him out of here!"-Commander the soldier pulled Jumba away "what's going to happen to my little monstrosity..."-Jumba  
As the soldiers detached the pod a crab bot came and opened up a secured pod that went around the other pod and then took it inside trapping 626. Stitch was more smarter he made a  
small hole and fit his hand through it.  
626 padded over to the locker. He creaked open the door. Inside he found the uniform, he pulled it from the stack. It was red, an unusual color, with yellow triangular elbow pads, the knee pads were square ( He soon found they doubled as pockets with four blasters), one also sat on the chest area. The material felt soft in his small four-clawed hands, but the weight told that it was well made. A rubber-like substance was made into cuffs on all the orifices of the suit, it stretched easily, then returned back to original size. He opened the neck hole so that his body could fit through into the combat suit. He slipped his legs and four arms into the designated holes, the spines he slipped through the small hole in the rear, his small stub of a tail poked out also. The suit was loose around his arms and legs, when he stretched he found out why, it didn't decrease the motion of his arms and legs. He spotted a black belt and, he slipped that on, in the red buckle sat a homing device, so as long as the suit was on him Jumba would know where he was. He quickly warmed up, but didn't get too hot, the suit had pores that let extra heat escape.

Reuben, Sprite & Chopsuey just watched on the video screen of what was unfolding  
"I don't believe it 626 couldn't break out and help Jumba"-621  
"naga worry about that isa gaba about Jumba gaba happen to us if he's under arrest?"-Sprite  
621 thought about it "then what we do?"-621  
"miga take Jumba's ship to Turo and free them youga guard this lab"-Sprite  
621 shrugged "uh fine with me"-621  
Reuben sat in the chair "I'll just stay here and make sandwich's...whoa, whoa take it easy"  
Sprite pulled Reuben by the arm and he grabbed the pod container and went to the docking bay area the landing ramp was down so Sprite and Reuben walked into the ship and placed  
the pod container in Jumba's ship's lab and went to the ships cockpit Sprite turned it on. The bay door opened the landing ramp closed and the ship took off Sprite entered the hyper  
space coordinates and activated the hyper engine and was gone in to hyper space.

Meanwhile on the planet Turo the capital of the galactic federation, Stitch experiment 626 was taken to the Admiral's Court In the hall all the Admirals of the galactic armada were there the list except for the former Admiral Actorus the listed Admirals are.  
Grand Admiral Wilcox, Admiral Orclot, Admiral Xfin, Admiral Xian, Admiral Zian, Admiral Alexander, Admiral Karensky, Admiral Kwai, Admiral Dugalle, Admiral Alexie, Admiral Vryll, Admiral Muldoon, Admiral Ramious and Admiral Sydney. All the Admirals in the entire galactic federation attended the court to discuss things before they were put before the galactic council.  
Even the planet governor, Commander Fenix, captain Gantu and the Grand Councilwoman were there  
Jumba was cuffed near the side door under two guards.  
The grand council woman walked up to the head of the room "prepare yourselves" the back door opened and in came a crab bot. "three months ago an unauthorized military project was uncovered in which a creature was modified at the genetic level…" the court gasped "open it!"-grand council woman the crab bot opened the pod onto a hover platform where two soldiers stood quietly waiting.  
The pod lifted away revealing experiment 626 the court gasped in shock  
"he's called experiment 626"-grand council woman  
Stitch barked at them and the two soldier lifted up and pointed their blaster at him. Then Stitch got up and lunged at the pod wall making it tumble back and fourth making the court shudder back. Then Stitch got back up and clawed the glass making a high pitch squealing sound  
"thoroughly unpleasant"-grand council woman a screen popped in the middle of the court room showing a simulation which Jumba made "this simulation shows he's recant attack on the peaceful populace of the planet Piscovv…" it showed Stitch knocking a building into another one "is a mere addition to the nauseating" it then showed Stitch hot wiring traffic lights causing a traffic crash "fits of mischief and hooliganism that has earned him the procedious tittle" now Stitch driving a space ship it to a sign "of public nuisance number …one" Stitch laughed to himself as the council woman continued  
"experiment 626 you've given no indication that your anything but dangerous" she leaned forward  
"but I can give you this one chance show us that there something inside you that is good"  
Stitch ignored her and was looking for away out. Gantu got mad and thumped his hand on the bench  
"answer her you piece of garbage!"-Gantu Stitch then turned around and spoke they all listened carefully  
"miga nana queesta"-Stitch they all gasped in shock again "oh how naughty"-grand council woman  
"ha, ha, ha, ha, ha haah"-Stitch "I here by sentence you to life imprisonment on a maximum security asteroid"-grand council woman Stitch liked the pod "Captian Gantu" Gantu stood at attention "take him away" she moved her hands to gesture for Stitch to be taken away Gantu cracked his knuckles "with pleasure"-Gantu

meanwhile Sprite exited out of hyper space near Turo he steered the ship closer to the court. Sprite was following the signal being projected from Stitch's beacon.

Reuben sat in th copilots chair "so how ya planning to get them out?'  
Sprite was sitting in the pilot chair when a message from galactic control came on the radio so he pushed a button and the message came through  
"warning you are entering a restricted area please wait for verification before landing thank you"  
"naga Chooba cheeba"-Sprite  
"what! Freeze! stop what your doing this is a rest…" Sprite turned off the radio  
"Feeboogoo isa drive through"-Sprite he steered the ship towards the Admiral's court the ship went closer to the building  
Reuben was shocked "AH WHY DID I ASK!"  
In the court Gantu was walking over to Stitch then Jumba noticed through the window a big red ship headed straight for it "uh may I be excused?"-Jumba  
the Commander looked over at him "why planning more experiments?"-Commande  
"uh no just don't big red ship landing on evil genius batookie"-Jumba  
The Commander looked up and the ship coming closer "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"-Commander  
He ran over to the Admirals. Gantu looked at him then out the window "oh Blitznak"-Gantu  
The ship crashed in to the window sending thousands of pieces in every direction till the ship came to a complete stop in the hall the shock stunned the soldiers. The ship ramp came down and Sprite charged his particle cannon and aimed at Stitch's pod he fired sending a blue white beam towards him. The two soldiers leaped out of the way then the beam hit the pod blowing it away Sprite stopped and saw Stitch getting up from a crouch position.  
Stitch got up and lunged at the two guards near Jumba they saw him coming and fierd but Stitch caught the shots and threw them back making them duck down and one shot hit Jumba's  
cuffs.  
"excellent am being free time to be going 626"-Jumba  
Some of the Admirals drew out their plasma pistils and fired so Sprite emitted his shield deflecting them  
Jumba ran on bored the ship to the pilot's chair Stitch left the soldier behind and ran up as well.  
Commander Fenix ran to the ship and fired a plasma grenade in to the ship.  
The grenade hit the bulk head and landed on the floor Stitch stopped turned around as it grew brighter Sprite had already seen it and flicked it back with his tail to the Commander. Commander Fenix saw it come back and then rolled to his left as the plasma grenade exploded.  
He looked back up seeing a yellow based experiment standing there, Sprite Stared back with is green eyes.  
the ship went back into space then vanished into hyper space  
Jumba walked in seeing Sprite an Stitch checking each other out he smiled then came to realization that it was Sprite there  
"620 what are you doing here I thought you were on Greema jungle?"-Jumba  
Sprite looked up to him and felt a bit uneasy but Jumba had these warm caring eyes that made him feel a little bit calmer  
"so 620 you've met the much newer 626 what you think?"-Jumba  
Sprite looked back at 626 for the first time and 626 looked at him for the first time  
"Cama'ahar Teh Tebracres?"-Stitch "620"-Sprite "Eegalagoo"-Stitch "Takka Emba-chua Shiralli"-Sprite. Sprite charged his particle cannon and fried a short burst in the air, Stitch saw the  
show and clapped while laughing "Morcheeba"-Stitch  
"Achi-baba"-Sprite "bootifa ih bootifa"-Stitch Jumba looked at them both talking it out he laughed to himself for a bit then Stitch and Sprite looked up at him "Gaba ika tasoopa?"-Stitch  
"nothing big deal 626 just keep talking this very interesting"-Jumba they both Stared at each other then back at Jumba "alright, alright I'm going" he left the two experiments to talk more as he went to the pilots seat.  
"wanna sandwich?"  
"I DON'T WANT ANY SANDWICH'S"  
"wanna sandwich?" Jumba grabbed Reuben "NO SANDWICH'S EVER"

Meanwhile back on Turo in the Admiral's court Gantu got up from the ground after the ship landed on him  
"oh that blasted trog escaped"  
Commander Fenix came by "it took you awhile to notice"  
"if you weren't a Supreme Commander I'd…"-Gantu  
"Enough!" they both turned to the grand council woman "experiment 626 is on the loose and Jumba free he most likely has an accomplice and we have no way of finding them! Not to mention the council will want full military action!"-grand council woman  
"I don't think you will have to worry about that ma'am"-Commander Fenix  
"what do you mean by that Supreme Commander?"-grand council woman  
Fenix pointed to the screen showing the simulation "this is based around 626's destructive program the planet has the galaxies beef vats if Jumba wanted DNA this would be the spot to send 626 to get it. It is clear Jumba must be operating somewhere in the Star system on one of the planets or asteroids somewhere isolated or in the planet itself. Send me and I'll get them. Sending a full scale military force will only drive him deeper into hiding if I meet the base Commander I'll be able to lay a trap and when they come we'll be ready"-Commander Fenix  
"Very well Commander Fenix you will leave now" the Commander left to the docking bay "you Admiral Orclot will lead the force"-grand council woman  
She left the hall to talk to the galactic council Admiral Orclot and Xfin close behind her, captain Gantu looked out the broken window seeing Commander Fenix leaving into space.  
"I'll find you trog"-Gantu


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile on the planet Greema Jungle in the laboratory hidden amongst the shrubs, trees and ferns Jumba Jookiba was working on his next creation. Experiment 627, he was holding the blueprint in his hand.  
"um how to get this complete I'm running dry on funds since my partner's untimely disappearance, And then how to get 626's power to recharge…"-Jumba  
He looked down and placed the blue print in the ship lab since his two labs were now out of commission he walked down the ramp and into the main lab he closed the door and looked for the experiments all four of them were near what was left of the center pod  
"ha I'm the best experiment of all the experiments"-621  
Stitch growled at him making 621 flinch "not for long 621…627 I have decided to make him after all even though he might be the last 626 is going to get the DNA required and the exercise might boost up his power level stupid police I hope that day never comes"-Jumba  
"beep beep incoming call"-computer "oh not again…put it through"-Jumba  
Sprite remembered from last time and the watch he immediately ran to the other side of the lab and hid under a console.  
"so how did you go…?"-Harbitrale  
"oh quite fine unlike your glop here's is experiment 626"-Jumba  
Harbitrale looked down at the blue experiment that was growling at him  
"what that fluff ball couldn't do an thing"-Harbitrale  
"but I'm going to use him to get DNA and then make experiment 627 with power of twenty different experiments"-Jumba Harbitrale looked agitated 'we'll see about that you…"-Harbitrale  
Stitch pulled out a blaster and pulled the trigger the green plasma hit the screen blowing it apart  
"Tsi'cong"-Stitch Jumba clapped in applause  
"now 626 seek out and find the DNA it comes from a fearsome deadly disemboweler it just be a little away from here and as for you 620 I…" he saw Sprite under the console "oh boy... 620 I want you to document how 626 behaves in his new environment oh and nice rescue"-Jumba  
Sprite came out from under the console the watch beeping made him look at it. It was beeping aloud showing a head layout of him with the meter going up to 70% then calmed down.  
Sprite didn't take much notice he went out after Stitch they walked up to the big blast door which slid out of the way and as they went through it slid back closing with a loud thump.  
Stitch and Sprite ran in to the jungle in search of the target Sprite had the syringe ready in the dart holder  
Stitch sniffed the air the scent off the target reached his hairs each then sending the signal to his brain  
"Akootah"-Stitch  
Stitch ran to the direction he smelt when they reached the area the deadly disemboweler saw them it reared in it's back legs extending it's claws readying for the attack  
Stitch got ready also, Sprite went to the back of Stitch to document his progress but a new scent came to their noses it was a Greema the local wildlife the deadly disemboweler turned and ran in that instant Stitch was stunned and Sprite was even more puzzled "gaba isa leave because of wildlife?"-Sprite  
Stitch shrugged as the two Greema's came into view "miga naga nota"-Stitch  
The Greema's stopped in front of them "goop"-Greema  
"oh isa cute"-Sprite the greeema called out some more then it mutated into some bigger angrier version "Gaaaaah"-Greema  
Stitch stepped back "Naga takabah"-Stitch  
The Greema's attacked. Stitch leaped in to the air and landed just behind them they turned around but Stitch lifted one of them into the other knocking one over near Sprite Stitch then threw the other into the air but it grabbed hold of the tree and swung back behind Stitch. The one near Sprite got back up and came near Sprite. Stitch rolld into a ball and went to the one near Sprite while Sprite charged up his particle cannon.  
Stitch rammed into the back of the Greema and it morphed back to normal Stitch then uncurled and the Greema ran back into the jungle, the other came running at them.  
"Ah-Qae jihad"-Stitch  
Sprite fried the particle cannon, the beam hit the Greema and morphed back to normal he then too ran into the jungle  
"Kali Ashol"-Sprite they headed back to the lab to tell Jumba what happened .

Back at the lab they entered the main area "Jumba! Jumba!"-Stitch  
Jumba came out from the storage area "what is it 626 I was clearing storage area into ship"-Jumba  
"Greema's morph and attack naga get DNA"-Sprite  
Jumba looked annoyed "so Harbitrale is Starting to get in the way and it seems he's using mutagenic DNA h'm sounds interesting I think I can use it and mutate a DNA strand in to 627 yes that is GOOD...626 you and 620 are now going to the planet picovv there you will go after four objectives  
1. you are to find Harbitrale and stop all his research 2. you are to collect the formula for the mutagenic DNA 3. you need to go to the beef vats that supply the main bulk of food for the federation in there you need to collect the bacteria protoplasm I'll mutate them to create 627 and 4. the planet is protected by a military installation. I want you to get what blue prints and weapon designs and what ever files that come also that should keep you busy for a while enjoy"-Jumba  
Stitch leaped up in the air in joy he was going to the next planet in the Star system Sprite was also happy he gets to do his program just he didn't get the urge to so he didn't leap around.  
"ha they'll both fail nothing much more they didn't even get the DNA now if I were there I would have gotten it like that"-621 he flicked his fingers then Jumba looked at him scornfully  
"Well in that case you can go too"-Jumba 621 was shocked "What!"-621  
"Is either go or stay here and help Jumba"-Jumba "alright I'll go"-621  
Reuben laughed "oh poor 621 has t do work well as for me I'm..."  
Chopsuey looked at him "going too"  
he grabbed Reuben and dragged him to the ship, After that they left to piscovv to the beef vats Stitch piloted the black ship while Chopsuey and Sprite got ready to meet with Harbitrale. The black ship unlike Jumba's red one this one had only one engine on the roof and was by far smaller and unarmed.

Meanwhile in the galactic council chambers they convened together to make a decision but the council was not happy as a member of the previous government "the joint tribes" slammed his fist on the bench  
The joint tribes fell because they fell into a dark age which in turn led to the "First Interstellar War" after that the United Galactic Federation was borne.  
"Explain yourself!"  
"it was a calculated risk to ensure that the planet piscovv would be spared from the irreversible affects of an aggressive military force"-grand council woman  
"So you sent the Supreme Commander to do the job!"  
"Commander Fenix expressed the necessary insight to track and capture experiment 626  
"He can't be trusted on his own you haven't even revealed what experiment 626 is!"  
The entire council murmured to one another then Gantu came in to the council chambers  
"He is a weapon" the council stood still in a silence as Gantu walked on to the main platform  
"Experiment 626 was an attempt to create the perfect fighting machine these documents contain the proof…grant me authorization and I'll capture 626"-Gantu  
"Capture him you couldn't even transport him 626 is to much for you to handle captain Gantu leave these chamber at once"-grand council woman  
Gantu stormed out of the chambers the door slid open and he walked through the door closed behind him "Garr Ah"-Gantu he thumped his fist in frustration into the side of the walls making two large dents in it he stormed off to the docking bay.  
In the council chambers though the council was very uneasy they made the decision to send the galactic armada to the planet piscovv "so be it Admiral Orclot take the fleet to the planet and await for Commander Fenix to reveal their position then blockade the planet"-grand council woman  
"Aye grand council woman I'll leave at once"-Admiral Orclot  
however a certain councilor left the chambers "we could use those experiments..."-Verhun  
the alien looked some what like a cat, as he spoke to Dr. Harbitrale on a holo call  
"that's only if the Wet-wires work on them or the clones"-Harbitrale  
"easy we'll make sure to keep some in the mean time alert the labs to be ready"  
"very well hopefully the Cyber Program will work, this time."  
they walked down the hallways brewing up their plot.  
However Gantu was packing some supplies into the back of his ship  
Then the flight officer came up behind him "hold it there big fella why you off in such a hurry?"  
"I'm going hunting wanted to get an early Start beat the traffic"  
"of course just sign here and I'll be out of your hair… ha you don't have any." Gantu was now getting annoyed but kept calm he bent down and picked up the flight schedule "Yes Ha…I would like to keep this trip classified"  
"oh don't want your old lady friend finding out uh"  
In a cold voice "you could say that"-Gantu after the flight officer left Gantu got on board of his space craft and took off into space he was headed for the planet Piscovv.

Meanwhile the black ship exited out of hyper space and then headed straight into the planets surface the planet was mostly like Turo completely covered in city but unlike Turo's blue purple color it was alight color instead Stitch watched from the pilot seat.  
He saw the city and the impulses went on he then saw the beef vats in the dome type structures and the office building Stitch drove the ship closer then he saw a sign rotating, he rammed the ship in to the sign knocking it down  
the drove the ship into the building, parking in the office space.  
As Chopsuey and Sprite got up from the floor 626 came down "nice landing 626 why not land it on Tropica next time"-Chopsuey  
"ha, ha, ha, ha, hah"-Stitch  
Reuben got up off the ground "way da go, I think I l left my stomach back in space"-Reuben  
Sprite stood up laughing "AKOOTAH!"  
all four experiments ran into the corridors, Sprite looked up all red lights glowed as security was alerted, they ran to the administrator's office there it read on the door Dr Harbitrle.  
they strolled in casually, except Reuben plodded in reluctantly. Dr Harbitrale sat behind his desk quite and still  
"where DNA slits"-Stitch  
"meh he, he, he, heh too late I've alerted security, they should be here shortly in the mean time..."-Dr Harbitrle  
behind him a mutated Greema came in.  
they all Stared at the huge creature before them, Stitch leaped in to the air and the Greema grabbed him in his hands and Stitch struggled to get out of the grasp. Sprite rolled into a ball and went for the legs, the Greema fell over letting go of Stitch Sprite still rolled all the way next to Chopsuey  
Stitch was thinking extremely quickly he was calculating, that force caused them to revert back to normal meaning the DNA was unstable. Then he realized the Dr Harbitrale fixed that then Stitch knew what to do.  
Stitch jumped on to the Greema and stroked the back, the Greema coed in delight and morphed back.  
Stitch landed on the desk and pointed his blaster "where DNA slits?"-Stitch  
The Dr put his hands up "d-d-don't shoot I'll give them to you"-Dr Harbitrle  
He reached down to the desk and was about to grab a plasma pistol stored there but Sprite saw this and he turned on his particle detection system and saw the blaster "aggaba!"-Sprite  
"ya better listen to him doc he's got a small patience level"-Reuben  
Dr Harbitrale gave the DNA slits to Stitch, Chopsuey however heard a sound, he pocked his head out into the hallway  
An elevator door opened and stood 6 soldiers. Then from around the corner of the passage way more came  
"there they are fire at will!"-soldier  
They Started firing at 621 but he pulled his head in time "we got company"-Chopsuey  
Sprite quickly flipped over tote door and pulled out his blaster a scope with laser pointed popped out, it as a Multi Clip Blaster, Sprite aimed and pulled out fired not one but a constant volley of plasma, down the corridor the soldiers took cover.  
Reuben quickly ran to the desk and fiddled about "CLICK" a hidden passage opened up  
"follow me I have to save my sandwich's"  
Reuben made a sandwich and through it down the corridor, a soldier slipped on it and sent them cascading down then  
Reuben jumped in and Chopsuey followed, Stitch jumped off the desk and turned to Sprite "isa time to leave"  
Sprite nodded then left, as the passage closed behind him Dr Harbitrle ran to the window and opened it up.  
Just then security burst into the office "where are they?"-soldier  
"They escaped hurry and find them they have a experimental DNA, slit find them quickly!"-Dr Harbitrle  
"Yes sir right away"-soldier the security teams went out of the office and searched the building.

Meanwhile in the passage way it led them down stairs till it reached another door they went through and found the beef vats sitting there in perfect alignment rows and rows they went up on to a catwalk and went to the center computer there Stitch activated the DNA sequence on the screen it show the number's of all the beef vats Stitch picked one at random and the computer ejected the DNA slit he grabbed but as he did a security team came out from the passage they came from.  
Stitch and Sprite ran to the passage further down,  
but a soldier maned to fire a net capturing Chopsuey and Reuben.  
Stitch turned around but a heavy soldier came up and fired a heat-seeking missile both Stitch and Sprite turned back around and ran as fast as they could to the exit. The missile lost target amongst the beef vats and hit one the tank exploding  
"security to command we've lost two captured two returning to base"-soldier  
621 struggled in the bag as they lifted it up while Reuben asked a question.  
"wanna sandwich?"  
the soldier looked back "no!"  
"wanna sandwich?"  
the soldier looked back "i said no!"  
"wanna sandwich?"  
Stitch and Sprite ran as fast as they could till the came to the emergency door Stitch grabbed hold and peeled it off and threw it aside they went into the street and saw the soldiers take 621 in what looked like a beetle troop crawler they watched as the beetle walked toward the military installation  
"grrrr choota now what we do?"-Stitch  
Sprite thought then pulled on Stitch, Stitch followed Sprite as he Started to crawl up the buildings wall up above was the ship  
Stitch and Sprite ran up the ship's ramp and into the ship Sprite took the ship's pilot seat and backed the ship out of the office and into the air he steered the ship directly for the military installation.

Meanwhile in the cell Chopsuey along with Reuben were trapped in a capture pod with two wall guns pointed at them  
The cell door's opened and Commander Fenix walked in the red soldier armor gleamed in the green light he was about the same as a soldier just more in rank and he wore red instead of white or blue  
"so Jumba made more then one did he?"-Commander Fenix  
621 remained silent Commander Fenix walked around the pod a few times, Reuben as shaking slightly but was to lazy to care  
"haven't you got something better to do like...eat a sandwich?"-Reuben  
Fenix was easy agitated , and with his such high rank and prestige he had a hummer blade a long blade that sat down from th wrist that curved along to form a white blade with the nick name hummer due to the sound.  
Fenix emitted it and stopped near Reuben.  
"Your different I saw a yellow experiment but he sleek not tubby so there could be even more! Where's the lab?"-Fenix  
"I'm the best experiment, so why worry"-621  
Reuben got his attention "I'm not tubby just lazy"  
Commander Fenix Stared at him through the pod "oh I don't worry it's you who should be"  
he retracted the blade and walked around once more

High in the air Sprite steered the ship closer to the installation. Stitch came up to the cock pit and looked at Sprite "how we get in side?"-Stitch  
Sprite didn't responded he just smiled happily and banked the ship slightly down every 2 minutes  
Stitch noticed this and peered out of the window and saw the building coming closer and closer.  
He saw Sprite's plan instead of breaching the base through the entrance he would create one  
"ah bootifa Ih double Ih bootifa"-Stitch  
he ship came close then hit the roof of the holding cell the crash bashed through.  
Commander Fenix jumped out of the way as the ship came down and rammed into the floor the all guns came online, but Sprite acted charging his particle cannon and letting it go the wall  
guns blew and crashed to the floor.  
Stitch jumped out and smashed both chopsuey and Reubens pods.  
"i could have freed myself 626"-Chopsuey  
Stitch didn't respond he just grunted and turned to find Sprite. Sprite came back out of the ship and nodded to Stitch  
"Oki tagga isa miga leave"-Stitch  
"where to now your the leader?"-Reuben  
Stitch grunted again an ran through he door and down the corridor the rest followed.  
Supreme Commander Fenix got up from the wreckage he knocked the metal from him"what are they planning now?"  
beep beep "caution Hyper drive Activate system charging WERRRRR"  
Fenix walked casually out as ht engines activated the whole prison section blew in the hyper waves  
"GUARDS"-Fenix

Security teams ran about the base looking for the three escapees. As the trio ran about the hall ways they made it up to the main entrance to the military installation.  
Stitch stopped as they neared the entrance frog bots and crab bots where hanging around at the entrance.  
Stitch used his X-ray vision to see more he saw that the crab bots where using this pattern and dropping these smaller three lagged spider type robots. Which as soon as they hit the  
ground they buried them selves in the ground Stitch couldn't make out what they where "Gaba 620 look"-Stitch  
Sprite had a look and saw the same thing "spider bots robots armed with plasma charge"-Sprite  
Stitch thought harder then he saw a ventilation shaft and went to it he pulled off the grating and went inside Sprite, Chopsuey and reluctantly Reuben followed. They crawled inside the vent ignoring the other many passages they reached the end of the vent  
Till they saw the main control room.  
The main control room was empty and had the blast doors sealed shut because of the security alert.  
Stitch smiled, as he was about to complete the objectives. He tore away the vent grating and leaped into the control room Sprite, Reuben and Chopsuey close behind Stitch walked up to the computer and activated it. The computer sat in a console with the main screen connected in to the wall. Stitch searched the files until he found one called  
GDI Defense Initiative: Restricted Files.  
"weapons, ships, research, Wet-Wire Protocol, Red Sentinel..."-Chopsuey  
Sprite got interested and walked up behind Stitch and watched. Stitch clicked on the file but the screen brought up a message "warning access denied! Please verify correct user name and password"  
Stitch typed on the keyboard using his super computer brain he got the password "access granted"  
Stitch scrolled further on till he came to an area that read "classified" this caught his attention then he clicked on that file and it brought up more weapon designs as the list spread on.  
Reuben looked casually over at it "can you see if they have any secret sandwich sauces  
Chopsuey,Stitch and Sprite glared at him.  
"C6-D15 Accelerator Hyper cannon, SAPO (Sub Atomic Particle Isolator) Field Generator, SAM-R (Sub Atomic Molecular Reorganizer), MK2 AMM (Anti Matter Missile, PPM (Particle Proton Maximizer"-Chopsuey  
Stitch watched the list with extreme interest "Eegalagoo"-Stitch  
"Warning security breach. Main control room! Base lock down commencing"  
"ah chootah"-Stitch  
"crabba snabba"-Sprite  
"bravo 626 alert the planet why don't ya"-chopseuy  
Reuben heard noises coming in from the door, "oh cuz I think we have company"  
Stitch perked his ears up again this time the sound came from the door "security to command open blast doors"-soldier "belay that request place some charges their in there!"-Commander Fenix "yes sir"  
Sprite saw a file on the screen that caught his interest it listed "Rosewell 1973: Pistilera Incident"  
a young Polynesian girl and boy standing next to a black man wearing a black suite talking to the Grand Councilwoman.  
but in the distance was Admiral Actorus the former leader of the Pistileris Militia being lead on board a Star ship.  
Sprite clicked a download button and the computer Started putting the data onto a disk as the download Started Chopsuey just Stared at Stitch he clearly was not liking Stitch taking the lime light, as the down load went by  
"down load complete ejecting disk"  
a disk came out of the slot and Sprite grabbed it, hiding it away in a pocket on his leg, in his green suite.  
'okay it's time to leaving the charges are set"  
Reuben ran to the vent and tried crawling in but got stuck, Chopsuey got up and kicked him, then along with Stitch they left  
Sprite charged his particle cannon and fired at the computer screen destroying the computer but at that time the door blew open and soldier's pured in. Sprite didn't stay he ran over to the vent up on the wall and leaped into it "sir their gone in the vent"  
"great search every where!"-Commander Fenix  
meanwhile in the ventilation shaft Stitch led the way to the docking bay area seeing it up ahead Stitch bashed his way through the grating but the force caused him to fall into the docking bay only to land on the guards there "bravo younger one you seduced the guards nice and stealthy my congrats"-621  
Stitch growled at 621 as he got off the guards. Sprite came down and pointed to a shuttle "shall we?"-Sprite  
Reuben ran up to the first shuttle "please lets leave my sandwich is getting the chills"  
they went to the shuttle and got inside Stitch taking the pilot seat and 621 and Sprite the passenger seat  
Stitch activated the ship plasma blasters and fired blowing a hole in the door "Ih bootifa"-Stitch  
he flew the ship into the air and into space back to Greema jungle

but back in the control room Commander Fenix and the base Commander sat near the computer as the technicians fixed the computer "sir we lost them"-Commander  
Fenix looked down at a small portable computer "don't worry Commander I placed a tracking device on all the docked ships when I came here and now we know where they are I'll contact the grand council woman immediately their on Greema jungle."-Commander Fenix  
meanwhile captain Gantu headed out of hyper space 6 BNB 5000 cruisers and 1 LP33 cruiser Durgon in high orbit around the planet of Tropica Gantu steered the ship closer and closer till he was nearing the the lead ship the LP33 Gantu moved into position as the docking bay doors opened he then cruised into the ship then the bay doors closed behind him Gantu parked the ship near some Star Cruisers as Gantu got out of his ship a lieutenant came up from the control room.  
The lieutenant stopped just in front of him "captain Gantu what an honor"-lieutenant  
Gantu turned around looking down on the lieutenant "inform the Admiral I've arrived"-Gantu  
"aye captain" at this the lieutenant went to the control room notifying the Admiral  
Gantu smiled to himself as he went up to the bridge, The doors opened and Gantu walked in "captain on deck"  
"captain Gantu I thought you where soppiest to be on Turo?"-Admiral Orclot  
"plans changed Admiral has Commander Fenix found their position yet?"-captain Gantu  
"yes captain they broke in the military installation and took a file as well as DNA slits…anyway we've traced them to Greema jungle"-Admiral Orclot  
Gantu looked pleased "excellent plot a coarse to Greema jungle and tell Commander Fenix to meet us there…" the Admiral went about his business and Gantu Stared out towards the Stars as they went into hyper space "soon 626…soon"-Gantu

but as this moment high above the world Greema jungle a ship with a rotating ball on the front and what looks like a bubble drive system was heading to the surface the ship was now nearing slowly there till it finally landed in the remotest part of the tall jungle hidden from view.  
The landing ramp came down and Dr Jacques Von Hamsterviel came walking slowly down the ramp until he met the forest "oh why does their have to be an over grown jungle every time I land"-Hamsterviel  
he plodded on tripping and banging into shrubs and ferns.

In the laboratory the ship landed safely as the bay doors closed Stitch, Sprite, Reuben and Chopsuey went directly to the lab "hey 626!" Stitch turned around to see Chopsuey "gaba?"  
Stitch  
"I'll take hold of the DNA you go and take the disk to Jumba"-Chopsuey  
Stitch reluctantly gave the slits to Chopsuey then he, reubben and Sprite entered the lab while chopsuy went the other direction to the genetic accelerator.  
"ah 626, 620 an of coarse 625 excellent work have you completed you mission objectives?"-Jumba  
"Ih double Ih"-Stitch  
"good now where's the DNA and the data disk"-Jumba  
Sprite was about to reach deep into his pocket and grab the data disk  
but an alarm went off waking both 626 and 620 out of the thoughts "Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning federation ship detected in high orbit" Jumba Stared at the screen in dismay "oh no… quick activate planetary particle cannon"-Jumba  
"confirmed PPC activated targeting ships…target selected charging particle pulse"  
Sprite quickly ran out of the lab through the hall way to the exit door it opened and Sprite ran up on top of a small hill near the lab. Sprite Stared out to the horizon where the PPC was located the cannon was stationed on a mountain top it self looking like a dome or observatory sitting there with the cannon sticking out pointing up to the sky. It charged up and fired a deep blue beam could be seen rushing up to the sky. Sprite watched and knew he had the same type function.  
Stitch had followed Sprite just more slowly he saw Sprite standing there watching then he remembered when they first met Sprite's function was shown to him.

Meanwhile up in space on board the LP33 cruiser Durgon captain Gantu was walking up the ramp of a Star cruiser then he saw Commander Fenix "welcome old friend glad you can make it thought the council would never let you come"-Commander FenixGantu stopped for a second then resumed "ah yes well plans changed collage buddy but let's catch this abomination soon"-Gantu. "Yes of course they've cuased a lot of trouble on the planet Piscovv now let us go" they boarded the ship and went out into space the ship carried 12 soldiers, Fenix and Gantu.  
As the ship turned around the particle beam hit one of the BNB 5000's then it streaked across the ships hull causing the ship to toss side ways "what was that?"-Commander Fenix  
"a particle cannon from the planets surface grrrr…" Gantu picked up a com-link "Admiral Orclot fire a missile at the cannon when it charges up next time"-Gantu  
on the bridge of the LP33 cruiser Durgon the Admiral got Gantu's order "aye captain…" he turned to the flight technician  
"fire a missile on sector 410b"-Admiral Orclot "aye sir"-flight technician  
a missile came from the ship and down to the target.  
Back on the hill the PPC charged up again and Sprite watched with enthusiasm but then he saw a missile come down and hit the PPC the cannon exploded sending the charged particles and it's reactor sky high the whole hill side went up in a bright light as the particle rushed in every direction it almost looked like a morning sunrise.  
Stitch looked up to the hill top seeing Sprite standing their then the light came over Stitch could barely make out Sprite from the blinding light as he walked closer he saw Sprite's expression change from an enthusiastic to one full of fear  
Sprite looked on as the light subsided now showing a bright glowing mushroom cloud ascending into the sky.  
Stitch stretched out his paw and placed it on Sprite's shoulders, Sprite turned around at him.  
"miga can create that"-Sprite Stitch cocked his head I confusion "gaba Akare Asaid"-Stitch  
"see Jumba"-Sprite  
"ih"-Stitch

Meanwhile Hamsterviel was making his way to the laboratory when the blast hit, the jungle shook as the light then came around him. He turned and saw the blast then ran as fast as his small legs could take him "AAARRH STUPID PARTICLE STOP CHASING ME!"-Hamsterviel  
He ran as the surge came closer, then it stopped as soon as it began, Hamsterviel turned around and looked up into the air a Star cruiser was coming down towards the laboratory  
"excellent soon the experiments will be mine he, he, he, he, heh"-Hamsterviel  
Hamsterviel quickly turned around and ran to the lab.  
Sprite and Stitch entered the laboratory and saw Jumba banging on the console  
"Ah stupid PPC!"-Jumba  
"Jumba Gaba ika tasoopa?"-Stitch  
Jumba turned around and looked at his experiments "626 the planetary particle cannon went, now the lab is in trouble we have to get ready to leave"-Jumba  
Reuben went into a state of shock "WHAT MY SANDWICH'S" he ran to a huge stockpile  
"my tuna, Reuben, sub sandwich's I...I ...I'll Teleport them some where safe we have to save them"  
Jumba laughed "yes 625 I know you probably want to Teleport it away…"-Jumba he froze then realized an old Teleporter unit back in the laboratory. "…That's it quick 626 get the Teleporter pod from the storage area 620 take these DNA slits to my ship then come back I'll Teleport them away, yes is good"-Jumba  
he handed Sprite the three DNA slits and Sprite took them and ran to the docking bay.  
While Stitch ran to the storage area just on the other side of the laboratory, when he got there he saw the old Teleporter unit used for Teleporting large objects but Stitch lifted it up like a feather and carried it back to Jumba.  
At the docking bay Sprite ran into the ship's lab and placed the DNA slits on the bench. Sprite didn't stay long as he turned to leave and exit the ship from the ramp the bay doors lights Started flashing red.  
Sprite was now in the docking bay and saw the lights he looked up wards seeing the bay doors still closed. But then the doors opened and a Star cruiser came down next to the red ship.  
Sprite ran back to the lab door and watched them carefully the Star cruiser's ramp came down and Gantu and Fenix came down followed by 12 soldiers..  
"Alright Jumba and that abomination are here it's our job to apprehend them…no mistakes 626 is very near indestructible spread out you 6 with me you 6 stay at the ship"-Gantu  
the soldiers stood at attention "yes sir!"  
Gantu and Fenix with the troops Started making their way towards the lab.  
Sprite charged his particle cannon and fired in front of them the charged particles hit the floor melting it slightly  
but a blue flame was left in it's wake stopping them.  
Sprite didn't however see the cloak figure appear next to him, Sprite saw the hummer blade ignite.  
Sprite moved back as Fenix swung it at him from left them right Sprite managed to push Fenix back then ran to the doors  
Sprite saw the opportunity and spoke to the computer "Imhaater seal lab!"-Sprite  
A soldier saw the yellow experiment "over there get him"-soldier  
they ran towards him but was stopped dead in their tracks as twin doors sealed the docking bay from the lab  
"Command confirmed! Lock down procedure established!"-Computer  
Sprite smiled then ran back to Jumba but in the bay  
"Grrrr Ah soldier get a fusion cutter and cut through that blast door"-Commander Fenix  
"Yes sir"-soldier he ran back to the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Sprite ran through the lab door as Jumba was watching the computer screen and Stitch was carefully placing the Teleporter pod on the ground "good work 620 that should hold them off for while"  
Reuben was holding two sandwich's a ham and tuna sandwich as he walked around.  
Stitch then lifted a Uflazium orb and chucked it into the power slot "Grrrr ah"Stitch  
Jumba turned to Stitch "careful with that Uflazium orb 626 we need it to power Teleporters to military ship…I want these meddling soldiers out of my lab!"Jumba "Bweep, Bweep"  
Jumba turned back to the computer seeing experiment 621 placing DNA slits from the storage center into the Genetic Accelerator "wh-uh…what is he doing…ah he's putting DNA in the mutator"Jumba  
Stitch and Sprite immediately ran to the next room where the mutator was stationed.  
Sprite stayed near the door where Jumba was following closely behind.  
Stitch ran up to 621 that was in the chamber placing the DNA. 621 turned around to face Stitch  
"My 626 you are so great! Look I make DNA enhancement for my finest creation! Ho, ho, ho I'm sick of it I'm sick of it…well every thing is about to change we'll see how Jumba feels about you now that I have used the DNA on my self ha, ha"Chopsuey  
The door on the mutator closed and spun around while lifting up into the air then coming back down Stitch smirked as it landed then the doors opened.  
"now we shall see!" he roared at lunged towards Stitch in his mutated form.  
Stitch quickly ran to the wall on his left and up on to one of the plugs that powered the mutator.  
Stitch leaped again as 621 leaped at him in a ball Stitch ducked ad landed on the plug. 621 fell on to the floor as Stitch ran up the cord to the circuit port he turned around and pulled out his blaster and fired at the mutator knocking out one of the power port making it smoke. Stitch leaped off the port and onto the floor where 621 was waiting he took a swipe at Stitch as he ran pass, Stitch dodged the attack he ran up to another port and leaped on the cord running all the way to the power circuit he turned around.  
But 621 leaped into the air and curled into a ball knocking Stitch back to the ground as Stitch landed he quickly ran back up the nearest cord and up to the power circuit he fired at the mutator but missed the power port  
"Ha Jumba's best!"Chopsuey  
he lunged up on to the circuit port but Stitch fired at him knocking 621 back down  
as the mutators port swung back around Stitch fired at it again knocking out the mutator it shook violently and went back to the floor sending electricity every where, Stitch had to get 621 near the electricity before the power ran out.  
621 smashed the port Stitch was standing on and Stitch fell to the ground on his back 621 came in for him but Stitch kicked him into the electricity. The electricity electrocuted 621 reversing the mutated form back to the original  
"wh-whats happening" Chopsuey lay on the ground defeated.  
Jumba and Sprite ran up to Stitch "is because you used Dr Harbitrale's mutagenic DNA when under pressure the Greema changed back as what happened to you Stitch calculated that the electricity would be ample to change you 621"Jumba  
Chopsuey went unconscious as Jumba heard a sound coming from his laboratory he turned around while Stitch and Sprite went behind the mutator to hide.

The doors slid open and 6 soldiers and Gantu stomping in behind them Commander Fenix as well  
"ah Jumba finally caught up with you…oh and how convenient your genetic experiment is as well your both under arrest!"Gantu  
Stitch watched from behind the mutator as Gantu and the soldiers arrested Jumba  
"where is the other experiments?"Fenix  
Jumba looked near the mutator with his eyes "I'll never tell"Jumba  
Stitch and Sprite watched this go on Stitch looked down then back up at Sprite with determination  
"have to save Jumba"Stitch  
Sprite looked back at Stitch with despair "Le Je Impordement Naga takabah Rah'quadon Ih it is captured no way achieve"Sprite  
Stitch looked angrier "Soka Meega-o-itume Achi-baba"Stitch  
Sprite stepped backwards letting Stitch go. Stitch came out from behind the mutator  
glaring directly towards Gantu. Fenix and another soldier pointed their blasters at Stitch  
"Ah-chooga Moopa!"Stitch  
Gantu looked at the experiment "now it's between us we'll see who wins this fight 626"Gantu  
he pulled out his blaster aiming ready for Stitch and Stitch got ready too "Feeboogoo"Stitch  
he went for Gantu. Gantu in response fired his plasma blaster at Stitch but Stitch caught the plasma and hurled I back to Gantu making him duck to his left and then et back up he continued firing at Stitch  
Stitch just danced around dodging Gantu's shot. "Grrrr Ah hold still trog"Gantu  
Gantu still kept trying to hit him then Stitch rolled under his fire and leaped up knocking the blaster from his hands. Then he fell back away from Gantu as he turned to face him the blaster hit the floor behind him causing Gantu to just Stare stunned  
Stitch hoever had o avoid his other attacks, Gantu stomped down with his foot Stitch used his strength and lifted Gantu.  
Gantu fell over onto his back, he groaned as he got back up.  
Stitch through his blaster away near the all "ha ha ika Patootie!"Stitch  
Sprite watched from on top of the mutator hidden from view as Stitch won that battle but was to face another.  
Fenix had enough "Gantu you fool, open fire!" A soldier fried a plasma grenade from his plasma rifle sending it towards Stitch.  
Stitch turned around facing this yellow ball heading for his direction in an instant Stitch back flipped away from the ball as it hit the ground the ring coil around it heated up and let off exploding plasma every where Stitch however landed safely on the ground.

But a soldier carrying a PGG (Plasma Gattleing Gun) aimed at Stitch and pulled on the trigger the rotating part spun fast and plasma can raining out at Stitch. Catching him by surprise Stitch barely missed getting hit as the hundreds of plasma shots came from the PGG Stitch ran to his right and the trail of plasma came following closely behind. Stitch was near the wall when he ran back behind the genetic mutator  
The plasma gattleing gun made the far wall have a streak of burnt marks on it where Stitch had been running. Stitch hid behind the mutator breathing heavily he looked behind the mutator and saw Gantu picking up his blaster again.  
He looked back as Sprite came back down "isa okay?"Sprite  
Stitch looked at Sprite "can youga use shield Aggaba PGG and rockets?"sticth  
Sprite looked away shaking his head "naga Miga naga nota Aggaba grenade"Sprite  
They both looked worried of what will happen since there was no way out.  
Jumba looked at the mutator he knew both Stitch and Sprite were hiding there and euben was still in the lab itself.  
"what if I get him out I'll put some restraints on him then he be secured"Jumba  
Gantu looked most displeased but then reluctant agreed "alright but no funny business !"Gantu  
Jumba nodded taking the two restraints from Commander Fenix he then walked over behind the mutator.  
When he got there he saw Stitch and Sprite sitting on the ground together  
"I'm sorry my experiments but it was to late to stop them from coming it's the end for now time to surrender"Jumba  
Stitch looked defiently at Jumba and looked ready to take the whole federation on single handed  
he spoke as tears Started to foem in his dark black eyes "Naga…Naga takabah"Stitch  
"Ih Kata baka-dooka"Sprite, he went and was about to grab his multi function blaster from his utility belt but Jumba put up his hand Sprite saw this and stopped returning his hand back to the front  
"No! 620…Take off the combat suit. A…and 626...put on the restraints now" Jumba choked back the tears.  
626 took a small step back and lowered his ears in remorse. "But..." he trailed off and took another step back. "Naga…" he whispered.  
620 found himself taking off the combat suit, without him knowing. As tear swelled up in his eyes.  
Sprite let go of the belt, the suite hit the floor he felt scared for the first time Jumba glanced over.  
"don't worry 620 you are still free"Jumba. He grabbed Sprite's hand and uncliped the yellow watch  
and took it off Sprite felt the pressure leave and he felt his wrist of where it once was.  
"one free one trapped"Sprite  
Jumba looked down to the ground "it's time 626, put the restraint on now"Jumba  
Jumba put the restraint in front of him, Stitch Stared at them as they sat there.  
he bent down to picked them up, it felt so cold, so hard and unforgiving much like Neutronium.  
he put the first restraint over his bottom paws and it clicked with a beep, it was locked,

Sprite watched with disgust, fear and regret, as Stitch his friend place the last restraint around his paws, it locked into place sealing Stitch fate with a click and beep, it was done.  
Sprite suddenly felt cold, very cold although the lab was warm, he got the shivers. Nothing mattered anymore. This was it this was the end.  
Stitch turned around to his friend, he had one last thing to do before leaving, 620 Sprite the federation would capture him. Stitch's mouth went dry, and his head seemed to swim. He held back tears as the yellow experiment let out a sigh.  
"if youga need help escaping youga solo" he Stared loathsomely at the restraints  
"Naga, miga fate is closing to an end, but miga try miga's hardest to get youga out of here."Stitch  
"What do you suppose we do?"Sprite  
626 paused, as Jumba knelt down to Sprite  
"Hide, get low. I don't know. I can't think anymore. Just find someplace to hide 620, anywhere. Get away. Take 621, or he'll give you away just go and run 620  
run!."Jumba  
Sprite nodded "youga go well 626 youga best friend, achi-baba."  
Stitch smile then turned and left with Jumba, as they walked closer to the door  
Gantu stood at the door as Fenix glared around "maybe that yellow one was that sandwich eater"  
"That will definitely sit well with the Council." Gantu told him. "Maybe there's some hope after all."  
"626 was the most dangerous i'll send a detachment of troops to seach the whole facility, in the mean time let's leave"  
Fenix turned around and strolled out the door, Gantu looked around "we'll soon see if theres more"  
the soldiers led Stitch to the doors, he looked back at the mutator one last time to a friend he may never see agian.

Sprite came down once the place was clear he walked up to the center of the room where every one once stood still and silent as if they just disappeared. Sprite looked out of the window high above the room he could see the Star cruiser leaving with it Jumba and the famous experiment 626.  
Sprite continued Staring they were gone now leaving 621 and 620 behind in the lonely laboratory, the lights flickered.  
Chopsuey woke up and looked at Sprite Staring up at the Stars.  
"620"Chopsuey  
Sprite turned and looked at Chopsuey getting up off the floor. He walked over to him, until he was close to him just about three meters away from him. "Where's 626?"Chopsuey  
"Gantu came back and arrested both Jumba and 626. They had too many heavy weapons"Sprite  
"ha, ha, 626 couldn't hold them off I knew it"Chopsuey  
"You failed to defeat him 621"Sprite  
he scoffed "Well you hold him respect"Chopsuey  
"I didn't try and attack him he's the best experiment Jumba has created so far"Sprite  
621 temper flared up "I COULD HAVE DEFEATED HIM"Chopsuey  
Sprite shouted back "YOU WERE INFERIER TO HIM"Sprite  
At this Sprite grabbed Chopsuey and pulled him back into the main lab area then he shoved Chopsuey in the dehydrator, he looked at him unworried "I'll be back  
620"Chopsuey  
"I know 621 I know"Sprite  
he pushed a button and a light came around 621 he was now dehydrated.  
Reuben was watching from the chair he dropped his Sub-Sandwich on to the floor from shock  
"i know you didn't like him but WOW!"Reuben  
Sprite turned to Reuben "he mutated himself to get rid of 626 he would have turned us in"  
Reuben watched the screen "i know I saw what happened"  
"625 as a fellow experiment we isa have to leave"  
Reuben nodded "well I guess I have to pack then" he grabbed two sandwiches "right I'm ready"  
Sprite shook his head, he then grabbed Chopsuey's pod and walked with Reuben to the docking bey  
High above the room on a railing catwalk Dr Hamsterviel walked in the shadows he saw the whole battle take place those red eyes clearly seeing from the darkness. But he didn't stop he continued through the passageways until he came into the main laboratory he saw Reuben and Sprite walk by. "I'll wait till that pesky Dr Jumba and experiment 626 is out of the way then I'll make an attempt and get that pod container from the vault then I Dr Hamsterviel will take over the Galaxy"Hamsterviel

Sprite walked to Jumba's ship up the ramp and into the lab he put 621's pod in the container then placed the suite and blaster in the locker next to another red combat suite he closed the locker door.  
Reuben got into the dehydrator as the capsule slipped around him he hugged into the two tuna and ham sandwich's  
"i guess this is it for us then see ya later" Reuben smiled "I'll make ya egg an mayo sandwich!"  
Sprite laughed "isa later 625, I guess well never see experiment 627 then"  
Reuben laughed "yeah but is good, I always get a funny feeling he would always kick me I don't know why!"  
"farewell" Sprite activated the process as Reuben cuddled the sandwich's, the light came and then he was gone  
the pod fell to the bottom of the container and was instantly catalogued into the pod computer listing experiment 625  
Sprite smiled then he went to the pilots chair turned on the engine.  
"miga go and rescue Jumba"Sprite  
Sprite then flew the ship out of the hanger bay and into space he saw all the ships still their except the command ship Sprite sighed. Sprite then engaged the hyper drive before the fleet could blockade the planet further the hyper rings came by and he was gone to Turo

Meanwhile back at the lab Dr Jacque Von Hamsterviel had been searching for Jumba's experiments he walked over to the bench near the far wall then he saw the safe  
"Excellent now I will have the experiments"Hamsterviel  
He pressed a code sequence down on the keypad and opened the safe and picked up the pod  
"What only one?, How? Where are the other experiments, Jumba must have hid them somewhere else in the galaxy b-but that could be any where"Hamsterviel  
He walked over to the bench and dropped thee pod into a container of water.  
A sphere shaped ball of energy came around lifting in the air then it collapsed and reviled Razer he looked at Hamsterviel burning red eyes Staring in similar red eyes the match was clear Hamsterviel found at least one aggressive experiment.  
razer as Sprite twin with different abilities Hamsterviel still saw a close resemblance  
"Excellent now I need you to help in my search I'll call you Razer ha, ha, ha"Hamsterviel "yes now we search"  
razer let out a defening scream "GREEEEEEAAH"  
then Razer and Hamsterviel walked in the rest of the lab but found nothing Hamsterviel would have to wait nearly a year until Gantu was hired to find them.

Meanwhile Sprite flew the ship the federation docking bay as he sat in the pilot's chair he heard the same radio officer as before. "Stop this is a restricted area, Wait for verification to land if you do not comply you will be shot down"  
Sprite picked up the radio "Oki tagga miga wait here in space"Sprite  
"thank you for your cooperation this"  
on the planet in the control room Commander Fenix walked up behind the radio officer  
he turned around to see Fenix Staring over his shoulder "where is that ship going?"Fenix  
"sir it's the same one that rammed the Admirals court"radio officer  
"interesting where is it docking?"Fenix  
"the main docking bay sir I was about to get the grand council woman"radio officer  
"No! leave it to me"Fenix  
"yes sir…red ship you may in docking bay 6…" "oki tagga" the officer picked up another radio  
as Commander Fenix left the galactic control "security teams to dock 6 repeat security teams to dock 6"  
Sprite got out of the pilots chair and walked over to the ship landing ramp.  
The ship was on auto-pilot, as the ship landed and the ramp came down Sprite slowly crept out onto the landing platform.  
He scanned around for any soldiers but saw none, feeling safe he ran out to save Jumba and Stitch.  
But else where however a Black Hole Ops Ranger came out, the same species as Fenix, but wearing the cloak-able black amour, he too used a hummer blade, he also used the Plasma Converter Pulse Cannon 9000, he clipped it out and it folded out the scope.  
He brought it up, Sprite was directly in his sights, he pulled back on the charger activating the enriched snutonium, on a low charge. Then he pulled the trigger.  
As Sprite walked a few feet further he felt a sudden sharp stinging pain in his neck, then he felt woozy and disorientated in his vision, the whole loading bay Started to get very blurry, Sprite staggered about, then collapsed onto the ground, darkness fell all around him, as Sprite lost movement in his body then. Black…  
Some soldier from the security team stormed in blasters ready.  
"over there check that out!"soldier  
The soldiers went to the yellow experiment lying on the floor, but just in time a team of Rangers uncloaked  
The soldiers stopped dead in there tracks "whats the meaning of this?"soldier  
"we're taking control by orders of Supreme Commander Fenix himself!"  
The soldier looked reluctant, "alright deal with it then" they walked back to their posts  
Then the ranger looked back at the experiment, helpless and vulnerable.

Stitch was resting in his cell waiting for his trial in front of the galactic council to sentence him far away on some forgotten asteroid.  
In the hall way Commander Fenix walked up to his cell the warden behind him  
"open the cell door now I want to see experiment 626 myself"Fenix  
a frog bot came near and hovered above them the warden pressed a button and the cell slid open  
"this ones empty warden I don't have time thank you"Commander Fenix  
Stitch still lay on the bed still cuffed he didn''t move or seem to acknoledge they were standing there, he knew he coul escap when the time came.  
"I wonder where the yellow one is that crashed into th Admirals court"warden  
"620 is the yellow one, right?"Fenix confirmed, sensing Stitch's aggravation with them.  
"Yes, now I would be most delighted if you left. I really need to get packing for my holiday."warden  
the warden politely pushed him out. then closed the door,  
"Good day to you too..."Fenix he grumbled, walking off to the ship. Something about Stitch didn't seem right, he'd never acted like that before, and on top of that his actions clearly showed that he didn't want to leave some one or something behind.  
Stitch knew they were gone so he kept his eyes closed his antenna was sending and receiving some radio microwaves from a familiar friend. Sprite was in a pod ablivious to the comotion around him, he and Stitch had a dream from the pictures on the computer from the military installation on Piscovv. it was a smal learth girl her hair as black as night and her skin a tanned brown, she Stared at them with caring eye soft and gentle a deep pool of chocolate bown.  
Stitch fell asleep untill his trial in a few days.

Sprite nerves were nearly completely numb he stirred in and out of consciousness, as he was able to move his head about and open his eyes slightly, the whole world was nothing but a blur, but his other sensors compensated  
Sprite tried to get up but the affects made his arms fell heavy, then he noticed they were restrained.  
spite then noticed different colors on his fur, censor pads embedded under his fur with wires sticking out to a computer, _"__Wh-where am I this isa naga lab, where jumba?__"_ sprite thought hard as they stared evilly at him  
Admiral Orclot being old fashioned loathingly stared at the unnatural creature "Fenix this thing is UNATURAL!"Orclot  
A Patsilleran Councillor eyes bored into him "but useful, are the restraince secure!"Councillor Verhun  
Dr Harbitrale laughed "AH Ha, ha, ha, hah, oh of course they are I couldn't be that stupid..." he looked around smiling then saw The Supreme Commander looking blankly at him his smile vanished "though I've been wrong before"  
Fenix sighed "all too often Doctor."  
Sprite tried to move desperately but his muscles wouldn't cooperate, however his instincts started working.  
Fenix snarled "I Want this Experiment Terminated immediately!"  
"What Commander?" Verhun glared at him.  
Fenix turned to the door and walked out "Anything related to this experiment or the others is treason!"  
Admiral Orclot glared loathsomely at the experiment as he left with the Supreme Commander.  
Verhun growled in anger "if they won't I will!" he smiloed at the doctor "get my drift?"  
Dr harbitrale stiffened "b-but treason…"  
"I'M a Councillor of the Galactic Federation I don't need his Permission!"  
Dr Harbitrale looked at Sprite then turned to the guards "take him to the cell block under restraints"  
the soldiers nodded and went about their task, Sprite watched for a second as the soldier raised the but of his blaster and slammed it into his face.

Sprite awoke wide awake his censers fully online, he was in a cold cell the floor was hard made from pure Neutronium, the only door was a carbon fiber glass, Sprite as covered in stinging pains all over and felt groggy.  
Sprite Stared in to the next cell across the hall way of the lab.  
there a another experiment of Jumba's, she lay on the floor asleep, Sprite saw how beautiful she was her violet fur shine in the light she seemed so perfect, the pink nose and secondary color was pink with the violet.  
the female experiment opened her eyes and Sprite saw her black eyes with a glint of purple. the female experiment got up and crossed the cell she Stared directly at Sprite,  
"hello gaba who youga?" to Sprite she felt like a cold summer breeze, little did he happen to realize his particle polymers revealed a blush.  
Sprite got up "ah miga isa experiment 620 a particle cannon and shield emitter"  
Star smiled slightly "ih youga isa look cute, miga 618"  
Sprite was about to say more but they both heard the lab doors slide open then the guards came walking in,  
two unlocked the cells, sprite could have tried to jump them but one soldier stared at him, he wasn't full white but yellow and red colores, he didn't carry a blaster at all just a device in his glove with a hose running to a very small engine with intact fan.  
"_Fire-Gens isa Arc-Plasmatic Flame Thrower, naga good__"_ sprite thought no escape here.

Else where in the installation Supreme Commander Fenix sat in an improvised office, he never had much anyway, the door swung slid open and the Ranger came in with an orb container.  
"what is it?"Fenix  
"it's from Dr Jumba's ship sir I thought you would want to know first" he placed it on the bench and stepped back.  
Fenix stood up "leave me and tell no one of it's entire existence"  
"it will be done sir" he turned and left, as Fenix Stared at it then he pressed the green control panel  
"all 623 experiments are logged and functional"  
'6-623? oh my Jumba has been busy" Fenix placed a cloth over it and locked the door as he left.  
He walked down the corridors happy the mission was over, just then a soldier came running down the hallway  
"my Lord, It's Verhun!"soldier  
Fenix stopped dead in his tracks, "Call the Elite Guard, don't alert the council."

Sprite ran as fast as he could go his heart thumped violently, as sweat coursed down his body, with the thumping between his heart and his feet on the treadmill as nothing, a harness strapped around his body that connected to the top stopped Sprite from just sliding off or escaping, it was unbearable.  
but the stinging pains from the censors embed under his skin allover his body made his muscles stiff, they were uncomfortable, Sprite though could see on a monitor his biology being projected is heart rate and health signs.  
They where continuously being monitored, Star also ran on one, together at least, as the speed got greater and greater Sprite got an idea and tried activating his particle boost but as he tried all that happened was a slight wave of particles then it stopped, the speed proved to much then he slipped and slid away along the floor to but the harness strapped around Sprite held him in as Sprite couldn't get back up he was dragged along the tread, Sprite looked up to a platform where there was standing Dr Harbitrle and Councilor Verhun.  
Hanging on sprite still couldn't move as he screamed, the tread mill stopped giving them a break Sprite was exhausted and didn't bother getting up, as some scientists brought water to them both, Sprite almost lunged at it drinking as much as he could, until they get them ready for another run of tests.

Dr Jumba Jookiba sat in his cell during the night thinking, worrying, he left three experiments behind free but  
alone.  
What would they do how would they survive, he thought hard, the Galactic council would soon convene and learn the truth behind his experiments, and the one not listed, he sighed "keep strong 620 keep a low profile maybe we shall meet again"  
Jumba banged on the glass door in frustration then he banged again and again  
"AHHH!" Jumba stopped as he held up the health monitor watch he had clipped to Sprite earlier it showed his health systems fluctuating but slowly it was going down, Jumba feeling guilty stepped on the watch crushing it.

Then Suddenly a hot glow came from doors _**BANG!  
**_More soldiers poured into the laboratory "FREEZE YOUR UNDER ARREST!"  
The guards pulled out their blaster and both sides opened fire, Verhun and Dr Harbitrale quickly took cover.  
In the meantime a stray plasma bolt hit the machine, in a small explosion sprite was free he leaped from it and landed next to star she was wide awake now, he smashed the cell lock, and star jumped out next to him.  
"miga isa sick of GDI "he charged his particle cannon and fired the computer and the training equipment was vaporized in a few seconds destroying all research on both experiments.  
In the resulting fire fight sprite and star slipped out the laboratory, now both ran to freedom.  
However a Ranger was called to service, he saw both of them ran away, he raised his Plasma Converter Pulse Cannon.  
The scope slid out and he pulled back on the Snootonium charge, he peered down the scope, star was in his plain sights…

Sprite turned around star had been blown across the corridor into the wall she didn't get back up.  
Sprite stared helplessly, As soldiers grabbed her and pulled her away "STAR!" Sprite Cried desperately.  
He turned around as Fenix walked toward sprite felt a sudden rage, he lunged at him.  
Fenix in his armor simply brought his armoured fist around catching sprite in the head, he was slammed into the wall, sprite got back up and tried again, Fenix stopped him and rammed him in the other wall.  
Fenix walked up behind him "I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRONGER THAN THIS!"  
Fenix emitted his hummer blade the curved energy blade shined in the light.  
Sprite staggered about he was completely drained from energy and weakened.  
Star managed to looked on helpless her self Sprite looked so sick She could barely recognize the scaring done to him.  
Sprite lunged again, fenix pushed as well the bladed sliced past his arm, the nerves were disrupted, Sprite then fell to the floor Fenix leaned overr to him, "thought you'd escape from me didn't you?"Commander Fenix  
Sprite peered down the hall seeing more soldier running up and two carrying Star away "dehydrate her!"  
Sprite brought up enough energy to yell "**GRAARGH**!"Sprite  
Fenix moved back wards and sprite limped to the floor, he looked up as fenix turned into a blur then nothing…

Two days had passed and Stitch awoke as soldiers walked into his cell he stood up, one soldier took the cuffs off him but before he could react in trying to escape he was sucked into a containment pod.  
he Stared out as they walked steadily down the prison elevator then own the corridor up ahead Stitch would soon be presented to the most powerful aliens in the Empire, and here he would be sentenced to life.

when Sprite awoke he was in a dark Laboratory trapped in a circular orb he was far alone now he cried to himself, all abandoned, and lost, he knew he couldn't ever escape now, and he knew he may never see any one ever again, Stitch was lost in prison Jumba was being sentenced and Star was gone.  
Sprite did manage to see out the Laboratory had a small window in the ceiling Turo's moon shined above it  
Illuminating the room, sprite found it most alluring so beautiful, he cried more as tears fell down  
"please help me!"  
Sprite sat their shivering in the cold for many hours, until light suddenly flooded into the Labratory.  
"Dr Harbitrle stood in front of the Admiral "sir we can still use them!"  
"I'd rather jettison them in a black hole!"Admiral Orclot  
"SILENCE!" they stopped in there tracts as Fenix came walking in the damaged lab.  
"under no circumstances does he exist, as off this morning Experiment 626 escaped from the prison ship Durgon, the grand council woman wants to send Dr Jumba after him with an earth expert Agent Wendy Pleakley"  
Sprite for the first time smiled, he knew Stitch was the best and Jumba would soon be free.  
Dr Harbitrle stood disappointed, as Fenix walked up to the dehydrator "well young one this is it for you"  
Sprite knew he hadn't anything to loose for the first time his aggression came, he got up and banged on the glass, Sprite energized up, his fist came in contact and the  
glass cracked Sprite did it again creating more cracks.  
"Caution, Caution Program coming online"  
Sprite felt a massive impulse like he never felt before it felt so natural, and free.  
Fenix quickly pressed the button a Sprite stopped he Stared with an ironic smile as the light came around him  
Sprite shed once last tear, he was dehydrated his pod lay at the bottom of the container. Fenix walked over to it picked it up and walked out of the lab saying as he was leaving " a situation has a risen and I'll need this pod"Fenix  
he was gone the guards followed closely behind "return the pod container to his ship"  
the Ranger nodded "yes sir"

meanwhile across in the prison complex Fenix walked up with a requested plasma blaster, The grand council woman was walking with Pleakley to Jumba's cell as she took the elevator Fenix waited outside  
Jumba was reading a news paper "IDIOT SCIENTIST JAILED!"  
Jumba shook and Started ripping it up then ate the paper, just as the cell door opened and The Grand Councilwoman walked into the cell, Jumba was ate a last piece and Stared up at them the laughed letting a piece off paper float back to the ground "he, he, he, he got away?"  
the Grand Councilwoman remained serious "I'm sure this comes as no surprise to you"  
"i designed this creature for it to be unstoppable..."  
"which is precisely why you must bring him back,  
Jumba looked up stunned "what me?"  
"and to reward you, we are willing trade your freedom for his capture"  
Jumba rubbed his head "um 626 will not come easily, perhaps direct hit from plasma cannon might stun him long enough too..."  
the Grand Councilwoman snapped "plasma cannon granted, do we have a bargain Dr Jumba?"  
Jumba grunted with approval, as Pleakley stepped in "b-but, but it's a delicate planet, who's going to control him?"  
the Grand Councilwoman waved her hand "you will" she turned and left Pleakley  
"very good your highness i...i..i" Pleakley stuttered  
Fenix stepped in and haded Jumba the blaster "enjoy your freedom, it is quite yellow"  
Jumba stared and grabbed the blaster as Fenix left, Jumba looked as a yellow pod sat hidden in the blaster it read 620  
Then Jumba turned to meet Pleakley. "Tell me little one eyed one" then sarcastically "on what poor defenseless planet" then serious "has my monstrosity been  
unleashed?"Jumba  
Jumba reactivated Sprite, At this piont Sprite crawled on Jumba's shoulder he saw Jumba, Pleakley saw.  
"Jumba what's that?"Pleakley  
"I'll like you to meet the prototype of 626 meet 620"Jumba  
"AHH!" Pleakley scream and ran to the door shacking, as Jumba Stared deeply at Sprite.  
"620 I am proud of you, little may you know 620 you and 626 are my best designs I am proud"Jumba  
Sprite looked into his eyes the same friendly eyes when he looked down at him after he was made Sprite felt warm and safe after what happened he only hoped he  
would meet her again.  
"620…" Jumba pulled out the newspaper with a picture on it.  
"This is the target unfortunately you may not come this time but soon we'll meet again I promise"Jumba  
Sprite growled it had begun Stitch was free and Sprite had matured into a true advance experiment

soon the hunt for Stitch would begin and a new Adventure.

Lilo and Stitch.


	4. Chapter 4 Razer's Return

**_Lilo, Stitch& Sprite  
Razer's Return_**

One year had now past since the experiments Dark Origins, like the other experiments they were now free. One Experiment stood out, Sprite experiment 620 over time after maturing his destructive impulses came greater and greater as time went by, many experiment pods had landed in Hawaii a small chain of islands across the Pacific Ocean on the planet Earth.  
Sprite lay there on the grass he felt his limbs moving; gradually he was getting full mobility. Eventually the numbness subsided and sprite lay there on the ground unconscious.

But as the yellow experiment lay in the grass near a Bird's of Paradise hotel sign, next to a road that was being constructed. Some work man were making concrete, one man was shovelling the sand while another was putting in the water and made a puddle in the middle of the road. Then a truck came carrying the dirt for the road, heading for the puddle. But went over it missing the puddle with its tire's  
Then a black Ute came with a cement mixer tied on its back and drove by hitting the puddle it splashed water toward the sign then drove further on. The splash hit the experiment waking it and he emerged, experiment 620.  
The experiment looked a lot like a raptor, that has a crest on his head, 6 spines 3 on either side of his back, four arms the back 2 are retractable, 2 big legs with 3 claws on each foot 2 retractable antenna on his head behind his crests and has 2000 times his weight and Sprite is a yellow colour with green on his back.  
Sprite looked around and laughed "ha, ha, ha, ha, hah"  
Sprite's memories held back his main function, his impulses carried in him with a vengeance.  
As Sprite's system came back online the system read across Sprite's targeting vision.  
"Warning system charging"  
"Reactor online"  
"Sensors online"  
"Weapon online"  
"Program online"  
"All systems nominal dab-beep"  
Some of the workmen saw 620 one of them pointed in his direction "look what is that thing?"-workman  
The other shook his head "I don't know frank but I'm getting out of here!"  
He ran screaming down the road "Bill, don't leave ME!" Sprite snarled at the man as he ran down the road  
He was about to chase them but in the corner of his vision, sprite saw the birds of paradise hotel.  
Instantly he headed for his target to him the hotel registered as an installation for him to level.

The Birds of paradise hotel was the work place of Nani Pelekai, Nani stood up from handing out surf boards  
She was a local Hawaiian, with dark brown tanned skin and black wavy hair, her favourite clothes was her blue tank top and tan coloured pants that stopped just below the knees.  
Mr Jamison the owner walked by, "oh I need to renovate this but when? Keep smiling Nani remember that Aloha Hospitality"  
Nani shook her head when he left "I get it now smile, like a hundred times already"-Nani  
Nani was working handing out rental equipment when she heard a scream.  
"AHHH WHAT IS THAT?"-women's voice  
"Oh what now!" said Nani, just then sprite came near then counter Nani was stood their watching from the desk, when Sprite opened his mouth and a ball of white blue energy came  
gathering in the center. Nani stared bewildered at what was happening, and then Sprite fired the particle cannon, the beam hit a wall  
And it liquidized slightly before blowing apart.  
"Aaaah!" Nani screamed she took out the telephone and phoned home.  
After dialling the number Nani waited it to ring. At this Sprite saw Nani on the phone. Nani watched as sprite's eyes glowed green, He charged his cannon up again.

At the pelekai's house stitch sat on the couch, it was about a year since he esaped the federation a year since  
He last knew about his origins.  
Also sitting on the couch was Lilo Nani' sister she had black straight hair and she tanned skin, but Lilo never talked bout her past, she met stitch when Jumba was tying to capture stitch  
while on the run.  
Lilo & Stitch were watching TV, when the phone started ringing. Lilo leaped off the couch and ran to the phone in the kitchen. She picked it up to answer.  
"Hello?" Lilo heard Nani crying "Nani what wrong?"  
"There's an experiment destroying the hotel!" Yelled Nani "come here quickly…."  
"Beep, beep, beep" was all Lilo could hear from the phone speaker as the phone was engaged.  
Lilo jumped back into the lounge "Stitch we have to go to the birds of paradise hotel an experiment is active!"-Lilo  
Stitch fell off the couch and got back running next to Lilo "Cousin" -Stitch  
"Quick let's get going!"-Lilo  
They both ran out the door, but as they ran to bottom steps Lilo saw smoke arising from the distance.  
"No! Stitch we gotta hurry!"-Lilo  
"Oki tagga" He lifted Lilo up off the ground and ran at full speed towards the hotel.

Meanwhile at Gantu's ship Gantu was sitting in his chair watching the screen then  
"Incoming call from" "Doctor Hamsterviel you stupid so stupid computer voice"  
"Arrrgh I just knew you'd call what do you want?"-Gantu  
"Tell me Gantu why have you not sent any new experiments? Hmm!"-Hamsterviel  
Gantu was starting to think of an excuse until Ruben saw an opportunity he couldn't resist  
"Um-uh well er..." but before Gantu could finish Reuben interrupted  
"Ooh proof of intelligence"-Reuben, he gulped down his sandwich  
Then Gantu glared at him angrily "Can't you see I'm in a meeting!"-Gantu  
"Stop with all not talking to me you knuckle heads! If you do not capture and send me an experiment soon I will have no choice but to call in some new workers!"-Hamsterviel  
"But you said only the destructive ones"-Gantu  
"BAAH I know what I said but send me any I don't care what it is"-Hamsterviel  
"BEEP, BEEP warning experiment 620 activated…." They all looked over at the computer as it showed 620's specifications "Primary function particle cannon and shield emitter"  
"A particle cannon but that's in the top ten most feared weapons in the galaxy"-Gantu he headed to the computer the Hamsterviel's screen came up behind him Gantu turned around to  
look at it.  
"Read my lips…" the screen slammed into Gantu's face "I DON'T CARE, capture that experiment and send it to ME."-Hamsterviel  
The screen went blank then as the call ended, Gantu leaned over to the computer pod placing his hand on the hologram where it showed Sprite's picture "commander Fenix was right…" then he made a fist as he growled "I will capture you!"-Gantu.

Meanwhile at the hotel most of the rental part was in flames, part of the roof had collapsed in  
Nani was nowhere to be seen.  
Lilo and Stitch arrived just as Sprite came out from the burning wreckage, the installation gone.  
"There he is" Lilo pointed at sprite, as he jumped on to the ground just in front of them, Sprite froze his memories were showing a blue experiment he almost had forgotten it was stitch,  
but did he remember him?  
"Akootah" Stitch started running toward sprite.  
Sprite saw him coming and targeted him while charging the particle cannon, sprite fired.  
But Stitch leaped out of the way the particle beam hit the tree vaporizing the base of the tree sending it to fall toward Lilo.  
"EEAHHH!" Lilo ran out of the way and the tree crashed next to her. Stitch looked over at Lilo and saw the tree with a glowing red base.  
He turned back to Sprite snarling "youga Soka"-Stitch  
Stitch ran to sprite, but sprite polarized his body making him glow, the particle polymers that rested in Sprite's skin made the airflow over him, Lilo stared in amazement "wow!"-Lilo.  
Sprite ran in to the trees faster than the speed of sound breaking the barrier he left a small cracking sound as he did.  
Lilo ran to her friend helping him up off the ground "I think we're going to need Jumba's help"-Lilo  
Stitch stood on his two feet and watched the path were Sprite ran "Ih"-Stitch  
They started off to the house but Stitch lingered behind making Lilo turn around to him "Stitch? What's wrong"-Lilo  
Stitch ran back up to Lilo and they continued walking "isa naga ika tasoopa"-Stitch  
"Stitch if there's something wrong, please tell us okay?"-Lilo  
Stitch nodded "Oki tagga"-Stitch  
But meanwhile as Lilo and Stitch were heading out back to the house Sprite was following them closely behind  
With his multi particle detection system on Sprite was able to follow their particle signature bits of skin, hair and even scent Sprite saw as active particles in the air. They could run but couldn't hide.

Meanwhile Gantu was still looking for the experiment while he saw the smoke and figured that's where he was, Gantu walked along the road, he noticed the hotel being repaired by the workmen after the fire brigade had put out the fire, several fire trucks and police sat around the sight, one tourist gave the police their story.  
"A gigantic lightning bolt slammed down into hotel and vaporized everything!"  
As Officer Ka'iko, wrote on the explanation.  
Meanwhile Nani sat on the back of an ambulance, as a medic held a breathing mask over her face,  
Nani breathed in calmly, Gantu watched for a second she had brown marks all over her body from the smoke.  
As well as a few cuts and bruises  
"Particle cannon hmm…the federation uses them as planetary defences to bring down cruises in space  
How could Jumba make one so small but have the same power?"-Gantu  
He could only stare at the rubble left as he walked further on down the road.

Meanwhile at Lilo's house Lilo was at Jumba's computer looking at experiments scrolling through many different ones. When Jumba came in walking up from the stairs,  
"So little girl and 626 got kiesters kicked by yellow lizard raptor?"-Jumba  
Stitch sat just below Lilo "Ih isa being familiar"-Stitch  
"Yeah he was awesome he even had a beam come out from his mouth"-Lilo  
Jumba froze still whispering to him self "620 I thought you'd gotten away"  
"What do you mean Jumba?"-Lilo  
Jumba stared down at the Hawaiian girl. He smiled at her "oh it's nothing just something that happened a long, long time ago...Is experiment 620 his sole function is to destroy command centers and installations using particle based technology IS EVIL ah Ha, Ha, Ha haa oh shouldn't laugh"-Jumba  
At this moment Pleakley came running into the room "AAH Evil monster evil monster!"-Pleakley  
Pleakley pointed to the open window, Sprite was standing there on the window sill.  
Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley started to back up towards the door as Sprite came through the window  
Lilo then looked at Sprite and pointed at him "He did a very bad thing and where's Nani? Get him!"-Lilo  
Stitch saw what Lilo meant "Oki tagga"-Stitch  
"Naga takaba!" sprite polarized his body,  
Jumba saw this happen and grabbed Lilo. "626 be doing ducking"-Jumba  
He ran to his desk and Stitch changed his direction jumping to ward the beds and Pleakley ran confusedly about in front of the door. Sprite rolled in a ball and out the door and passed  
Nani as she walked in from the back door.  
Lilo got up from Jumba's grasp and grabbed hold of Stitch "Come on Stitch let's get him"  
"goobaja"-Stitch  
Lilo jumped on stitch's back and they ran using stitch's super speed after sprite, they passed Nani, just as she walked into the hallway, "Lilo no running in the house!"  
Jumba shouted after them "Little girl 626 be careful 620 can be quite tricky"-Jumba  
Nani snapped back to reality came up and saw the hole in the door "Jumba what's going…AAH!"  
"JUMBA! What is an experiment doing in my house?"-Nani  
Pleakley came out from behind the wall and rushed down grabbing hold of her feet  
"Oh Nani it's terrible a yellow monster came and blew up the door!" he looked up at Nani's angry face then up at Jumba as he slapped his face with his hand "oh I think I'll go…clean the kitchen bye!"  
"Easy bigger girl his name is experiment 620 he followed little girl and 626 from the hotel"-Jumba  
Nani leaped at the fact that the yellow one was the same one earlier that morning.  
Nani almost gasped in shock as she pleaded, "Jumba! To the jeep now we have to save Lilo, it destroyed the hotel this morning!"-Nani  
"Is not time to loose!"-Jumba  
They ran down the stairs outside and in to the jeep Nani turned the car on and sped down the drive way.

Sprite was running back along the road he'd been activated on before. Lilo & Stitch close behind and catching up, as Sprite ran he saw Gantu drawing out his blaster just in front of him  
"UH!" he skidded to halt just in front of him.  
"Halt you particle abomination your not escapeing this time!"-Gantu  
Gantu aimed at Sprite and fired a plasma shot, Sprite emitted his shield in time, a light yellow bubble shield came around Sprite and the plasma shot deflected harmlessly off it.  
Then Gantu fired his net at Sprite. Sprite quickly rolled to his left avoiding the net while the net went through Sprite's shield.  
"Ha-ha the shield can't deflect mass now can it"-Gantu  
Shocked Sprite ran the way he came then stopped as Lilo and stitch came running to him  
Scared he looked back at Gantu who was running to him then he looked at Lilo and Stitch  
Sprite collapsed his shield and caused a particle shock wave knocking every one over,  
The shockwave caused the dirt to erupt from the ground and pushed Gantu over while Lilo and Stitch were sent a few feet off then Sprite ran to the trees.  
Lilo & Stitch got up from the ground. As did Gantu he saw them standing there and reached the back of him and pulled out two capture containers.  
"Come let's get him"-Lilo  
"Not today you don't"-Gantu  
He slammed down the 2 capture containers trapping Lilo & Stitch the lids clamped shut  
"Put us down" Lilo banged on the glass while Stitch viciously tried to claw his way out  
Gantu started walking back to his ship. "Ha-ha you won't escape that easy this time"-Gantu

Back in the trees Sprite was running down the hill dodging trees, bushes and branches.  
Sprite started laughing to him self at the perfect get away. But then out of no where "BANG!"  
A plasma shot rang around Sprite's ears as it hit him in the chest  
Sprite fell on his back and out from a tree was Nani and Jumba. Sprite was about to get up then Jumba pointed his blaster at Sprite  
"None of your trickiness 620"-Jumba  
It then came to Sprite the face started looking familiar to him Sprite stared shocked at Jumba trying to remember then Nani spoke out at him angrily "Where's Lilo!"-Nani  
Sprite looked over at her then the memories flooded in and the destructive impulses subsided.  
She was at the hotel just as he leveled it to the ground, she had still had bruises and some cuts.  
Nani was impatient. "Where's Lilo! Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten…now don't you even dare to think I'll for get about Lilo now where is she!"-Nani  
Sprite looked down at his tail lying next to Nani's feet in between Nani and Jumba then he looked up at Nani  
A strange feeling came over Sprite. As Sprite stared back up at them whispering to him self "Jumba"  
He stared at them lying on the ground shaking, he felt alone and helpless, Nani watched angrily, but as she stared at the yellow experiment her facial features softened, the experiment  
was scared and lost.  
but jumb notice quite clearly even after so long he noticed th imprint of cuff marks in sprite fur, with the energy surge marks following, then he saw the upset polymers under his left eye.  
"620 what happened to you?"-Jumba  
Sprite then snapped back angrily "Miga-o-itume"-Sprite  
Sprite tripped up Nani with his tail knocking her into Jumba who dropped his blaster.  
Sprite got up from the ground, turned around and ran up the hill polarized so he went in a flash.  
Nani lifted her body off the ground looking over at Jumba "Why did you make him again?"-Nani  
Jumba just shrugged "Umm he he"-Jumba  
Sprite stopped a bit up the hill seeing them leave in the jeep. Sprite thought about what Nani had said  
And the feeling like something was missing in his life. Sprite breathed slowly clearing out the destructive thoughts while closing his eye's Sprite relived those memories from Greema  
Jungle.  
"Ohana means family" He found what was missing he was alone no one else was there. Then he remembered Lilo and who tried to catch him. He opened his eye's determination swept  
across his face.  
"Ohana miga lost it once, naga again" he polarized and ran to Gantu's ship.

Nani and Jumba where in the teal colored jeep driving back to the house, Jumba sitting in the passenger seat looked over at Nani as she was driving with an angry stare sharp enough to cut metal.  
Jumba continued until Nani broke the long silence "Jumba?"-Nani  
Jumba broke from the daydream "yes bigger girl?"-Jumba  
"Tell me why?"-Nani  
Jumba looked at Nani confused "what does bigger girl mean 'why'?"-Jumba  
Nani turned a corner making the car lean to the right "tell me the story behind that experiment!"-Nani  
The harshness in Nani's voice was clear enough Jumba gulped "well…um you see…"-Jumba  
Nani stopped the car in front on a red light at an intersection, Nani then looked at Jumba the same angry stare.  
"Jumba I don't have time for this so just tell me!" the light changed to green and Nani drove off again  
Jumba sighed "okay bigger girl…experiment 620 was apart of my first series in the six hundred and twenty series while I still had funds coming from my former partner I created him but during the experiment, 620 didn't come out correct his thinking is…how can you say…was quite passive he doesn't carry the same destructive will as others I've made"-Jumba  
Nani wasn't convinced then muttering to herself "tell that to the hotel"-Nani  
Jumba heard what Nani said and continued "bigger girl, after 620 was made I made more experiments the galactic federation heard about it and came to the lab they didn't know about 620 only 626 so when they came all was lost except I made 620 stay behind I thought he got away all he had known was gone from him. But I still fear the federation might have gotten  
him in the end."-Jumba  
Nani's face softened to a sympathetic one. "So…why did he destroy the hotel?"-Nani  
"Because he is alone, his impulses and program are quite strong now, he matured very quickly most likely because of harsh experiences I hate to think Why"  
Nani was silent as they drove further along then she broke out of her thought, looked behind her and then turned the car around. Jumba grabbed hold as the car skidded to a halt near  
the animal shelter. Nani undid the seat belt and ran in to the shelter. A few minutes later she came back carrying a small box placing it in the back of the car; Nani drove on home Jumba didn't say a word about the box.

Meanwhile deep in the jungle Gantu's ship sat in the water like a wounded bird.  
But inside Gantu tossed Lilo & Stitch in a cell Stitch was about to leap back up at Gantu but the cell door slid shut so Stitch just clawed at it instead.  
"That should keep you two off my back for a while" He walked to the computer at the teleport controls "and now to make it permanent" Gantu typed in coordinates getting it ready "let's  
see…ah I know how about Ice Blue a nice cold out of the way planet a long way from here yes cold enough to cool you down ha hah"  
"3 minutes to teleportation ready, coordinates locked planet Ice Blue"-computer  
A shock came over Lilo "Stitch don't leave me"-Lilo  
Stitch grabbed hold of Lilo and held her softly resting her in his arms "Nobody gets left behind"-Stitch  
Lilo looked up at his big black orbs then cheerfully "Or forgotten thanks Stitch"-Lilo.  
It was just then Sprite ran into Gantu's ship in the main loading bay Reuben was eating a sub sandwich meatballs with a lot of sauce he looked up and saw Sprite standing there staring  
at him  
"620 you…I remember you…no! Your not going to rescue anyone here…Gantu!"-Reuben  
Sprite stared at Reuben aggressively as he worked for Gantu, the one who pursued stitch and him self,  
Sprite walked up grabbed the sub by the edges and squeezed quickly. Sending the sauce all over Reuben's face "oh Yuk"-Reuben  
"Ha, ha, ha, hah"-Sprite  
Sprite walked up to the elevator and to the teleport room as the door slid open "teleport ready commence sequence" Sprite heard the computer and shouted out "Naga takabah!"-Sprite  
Lilo saw Sprite standing their "Sprite"-Lilo  
Gantu turned around and pulled out his blaster, sprite quickly rolled in a ball and tripped Gantu up as he fired  
But he fell into the teleport with the plasma shot, and disappeared.  
Sprite then tuned and fired his particle cannon at the cell door,  
Lilo and Stitch where now standing in front of Sprite "Sprite you saved us"-Lilo  
Stitch stood there then the memory came back in the ship when they first met."Achi-baba, isa youga?"  
Sprite smiled back at the memories "ih isa miga, miga isa back"-Sprite  
Stitch went up to Sprite and the both started talking on what happened to each other.  
"Miga escaped federation cash landed here and miga met Lilo and miga found ohana"-Stitch  
"Eegalagoo, miga dehydrated 621 then miga left for federation then…" Sprite felt a sudden rush of sadness both Lilo and Stitch saw this "…federation get miga and miga found female  
experiment miga fell in love but we isa tried to escape but failed miga then dehydrated…until now"-Sprite  
Lilo placed her hand on his shoulder "it's alright Sprite you'll meet her again Stitch and me are capturing all the other cousins so you will see her again"-Lilo  
Sprite smiled "we isa leave now! Ride miga isa go fast!"  
Stitch and Lilo hoped on Sprite's back as he polarized his particle polymers glowed red and Lilo and stitch glowed slightly as well sprite ran and every thing turned into a blur.

Mean while across the galaxy XEON Sector Prison Asteroid K37  
"Incoming teleport" Hamsterviel looked evilly at the teleport chamber  
"Excellent my fish headed minion has finally sent me an experiment"-Hamsterviel  
The teleporter started bringing in the object then it finished. Then the container lifted up.  
Gantu appeared with the shot. It left the teleport and hit Hamsterviel. Hamsterviel was still sitting there a bit chard he opened his eyes from the black charred parts of fur around his face.  
He stared blankly back at Gantu who just put away his blaster.  
"Why did you... shoot me?"-Hamsterviel  
Gantu tried to defend himself at Hamsterviel's question "b-but I shot at the experiment"-Gantu  
"OH so you thought I was an experiment. So you shot me I see…"-Hamsterviel  
Gantu was expecting a shout, insult or a lecture. But none came, Hamsterviel just typed on a keyboard  
"er is every thing okay sir?"-Gantu  
Hamsterviel looked up smiling the most evilest grin he had "oh yes just fine this tops the worst you've done so far…just fine. JUST fine…Gantu?'-Hamsterviel  
Gantu felt uneasy "yes Sir Doctor Hamsterviel"-Gantu  
"I'm going to send you back to earth and there you can contemplate on your…STUPID STUPIDNESS…" Hamsterviel shouted making Gantu flinch then Hamsterviel calmed down "so now I'm  
thinking of a plan that will involve more help for you but that will come much later…goodbye"-Hamsterviel  
The teleporter came on and transported Gantu back to his ship. Hamsterviel pressed another button and the computer screen came online and a dark figure came, "ih Hamsterviel"  
"The time is ready for you to fully reveal your self soon the galaxy will be mine ha, ha, ha, Hah EEERK" Hamsterviel stopped and put his hand to his throat "oh stupid hair balls"-Hamsterviel

Back on Earth at the pelekai house, Sprite arrived with Lilo and Stitch, he came up to the stair case and stopped there, they got off and once they did Sprite got back up. Lilo grabbed Sprite by the hand and they went up the stairs to the front door.  
"This is our house Sprite we'll see if Nani will let you stay"-Lilo  
Lilo opened the front door and stitch zoomed in while Lilo had to tug sprite in.  
Waiting on the lounge was Jumba he looked upat them, "little girl is back and with 620"-Jumba  
Sprite walked in and looked back at Jumba an uneasy moment "er Jumba miga's back"  
Jumba stood up at walked to sprite "620 what has happened to you when I left you on geema jungle?"  
Sprite looked down to the ground "miga naga talk about it."  
Then Nani came running into the lounge and directly over to Lilo "oh Lilo your okay baby" she bent down and hugged her sister Lilo returned the gesture "yes Nani I'm fine…but"-Lilo  
Nani departed from Lilo and just held her looking down at Lilo she had a concerned look, then noticed sprite standing just a few feet away "WHAT'S HE DOING IN MY HOUSE?"  
Lilo almost fell over "Nani it's alright he's..."  
Nani looked back at Lilo "Lilo he nearly obliterated the hotel and I had to go in an ambulance!"  
Stitch went up to Nani "isa stitch good now!"  
Nani shook her head and walked out into the hall way, sprite clenched his jaw nervously  
"Ooh miga isa gone"-sprite  
Pleakley was listening from the kitchen until Pleakley tried listening to far that he leaned over and fell to the ground "AAAH" he got back up from the ground and looked at every one  
staring at him "oh…um…don't mind me I was just standing there, nothing else, much at all…"-Pleakley

In th hall way Nani leaned against the wall "oh what am I thinking? He nearly got rid of me"  
Nani banged her head a couple off times against the wall, while she placed her hands on her face letting them slid down then Nani looked at the box, she bit her lower lip the opened it.  
Nani walked back into the lounge and straight to sprite she grabbed sprite by the scruff of his neck and held him up.  
Nani then took out a collar and tide it securely around Sprite's neck. After Nani made sure it was secure she put Sprite on to the ground.  
Sprite stood in a crouch position on the ground looking like a down rat. He looked down and on the ID instead of a name it read "ohana". Its colour was a green band with gold coloured  
love heart with ohana engraved in the middle, as it rested close to his chest fur.  
Nani smiled slightly as she kneeled down onto the floor "well welcome to the O'hana"  
Sprite smiled and ran to her and stopped just in front "okay I'll call you sprite...Sprite like the lightning that shoots out into space during lightning storms"-Nani  
"What like a lightning on the news hit the hotel"-Pleakley  
"What why not PAGE Particle Accelerator Gauss Emitter" he looked at Nani and Sprite,  
Sprite stuck out his tongue "naga isa icky"  
"Fine Sprite it is but is highly over simplified"-Jumba  
Nani smirked "and what about pizza"  
Stitch and Lilo ran into the kitchen "What food stuff on tomato paste on cardboard eh why not"-Jumba  
"Did you have to put it that way"-Pleakley  
They let for the kitchen, while sprite stayed behind for a few seconds; he looked around this wasn't the lab  
"Are you coming Sprite pizza's ready"-Nani  
"Coming miga has new ohana" Nani couldn't help laugh as sprite trotted along after her  
Deep down he knew evil was afoot somewhere like an evil self the thought was gone ohana was there instead "Ohana" he said again as he ran to the kitchen for pizza.


	5. Chapter 5

They all ate the pizza, a long day had passed and a new member to the ohana came.  
Sprite enjoyed the fun they had at the table Jumba cut the pizza with a laser pen but ended cutting the plate in two.  
As they sat around the table Nani had opened the oven to get the next pizza Sprite who  
Was sitting the closest felt the heat at the back of his neck and down his back, fear struck him, his six spines shot upwards and he screamed. "NAAAGA!"-Sprite  
He jumped up on to the table knocking pizza every where over the table he then jumped back off until he was near the pantry door. Sprite huddled in the corner.  
Every one wiped the pizza off them selves then stared down at Sprite huddled in the corner.  
"What happened I opened the door? He went lolo!"-Nani  
Jumba sighed "Yes he does is problem with heat"-Jumba  
Pleakley looked at Jumba "Please explain for all of those who don't speak evil"-Pleakley  
Jumba got an annoyed expression "When I made him that was defect Sprite has 2 Uflazium reactors that supply power, his 6 spines and crest act as cooling, but 620 is scared of heat like 626 with water"-Jumba  
Sprite was still shivering in the corner Lilo came up to him picking him up on to his feet Sprite relaxed  
"Are you ok Sprite?"-Lilo  
"Ih I'm ok"-Sprite  
"I think we should all go to bed. Lilo, can you find some thing for him to sleep on?"-Nani  
"Yeah I know just the thing and it'll keep him cool"-Lilo  
As they headed for bed Nani was clearing the table then she put the pizza from the oven on the table she bent over closed the oven door looked up at the table the pizza was gone she looked at the hall way and saw Stitch eat the last piece.  
"Stitch you gluten"-Nani  
Stitch quickly put a sheepish grin on and waved to Nani "Err bye, bye got to go to bed"-Stitch  
And he was off he rushed back to the roof top dome.

Later in the roof top dome Lilo showed Sprite Stitch's old bed the pineapple Crete  
"This is what I could find on short notice"-Lilo  
Sprite stared at it, it was better than the federation cell and back in the lab "OH bootifa Ih, Ih"-Sprite  
He hoped on the bed laid on his back his body was in the Crete his tail laid out the side and his head rested on the edge. He instantly felt sleepy he tried to stay awake but failed. He fell asleep, Lilo put a blanket on him, and then Stitch came up.  
"He, he, heh He look funny" Sprite stirred for a few seconds  
"miga isa hear that" Stitch stopped for a second before, he climbed up to his bed and Lilo got into hers.  
Lilo turned out the light from the lamp Stitch crawled under his blankets and rested his head on his pillow  
They slept soundly as the night went on.  
Hours went by and Sprite started to toss and turn in his bed, deep in his mind a nightmare was unleashed.  
it was dark Sprite ran and ran feeling endlessly then Sprite felt himself stopping.  
A dark shadow figure appeared laughing it was the shape of Sprite but its eye's burning a fiery red it was like a shadow hidden but creeping closer, under night sky with a silver moon staring blindingly,  
And all around was a strange orchid with deep blue petals with black tiger marks on each,  
Sprite watched amused, until the shadow figure striked with one swipe, of its claws...  
Sprite woke up breathing heavily, He was shacking he turned his eye's green looked over at Lilo she was still there asleep talking in her sleep something about pickles he noticed the thermostat at the side of his targeting. The thermostat was reading a high body temperature and across his targeting it read in big letters in tantalog.  
"Warning system temp, warning system temp"  
The nightmare caused him to gain heat, so Sprite headed down the elevator to the lounge and out the door and he sat on the railing. A cold breeze came in the humid air of the night Sprite closed his eyes loving the breeze that came up and cooled him down. He didn't know what the dream was or who the figure is. Was it him evil? The thought went away that he wasn't evil he had an ohana now,  
Sprite stared there watching the countless stars, and a full moon shining brightly.  
But on the far side of the river deep in the brushes and bushes the figure was real standing in the shadow's he was lurking in the night. It stared at the yellow experiment walking back in side his red eyes burned in the darkness

Meanwhile in a canyon, miles away at Gantu's ship  
"Beep, beep, beep, beep" Gantu awoke from a nap in his bedroom. "What is that infernal racket"  
Reuben slapped some lettuce into a sandwich "Just the container pod"-Reuben  
Shocked Gantu scrambled out of bed and into the main control area "What you're soppiest to inform me when the computer alarms sound"-Gantu  
Reuben smiled and leaned back in the chair "I know I just did"-Reuben  
"Aargh" Gantu pushed the screen and it brought up the experiment information "Warning experiment beep error experiment number not listed….Primary function super aggressor…"  
"What! I want more info"-Gantu  
"Experiment designed with accelerated neural and adrenal glands designed to increase attack strength and mental perception 10 xs"  
Gantu stared at the screen "Perfect this one looks a lot like the yellow particle trog"-Gantu  
"Warning experiment 018 activated primary function smile generator"  
"Designed to smile the population nuts, WHAT! This one is completely useless"-Gantu  
Little did Gantu know Dr Hamsterviel had the call screen activated  
"USELESS I'd say you were useless"-Hamsterviel  
Gantu turned around stunned "Hamsterviel but the other experiment"-Gantu  
"I am not interested in a super aggressive experiment catch the smiley one NOW!"-Hamsterviel  
The screen was blank leaving a puzzled Gantu and 625 "I think H has flipped it".

When morning came Sprite awoke to the sunlight it shined calmingly onto his yellow fur,  
He looked about and saw Lilo and Stitch already awake,  
"Rise and shine sleepy head"-Stitch  
"Good morning Sprite, when you get up the sooner I'm going to show you the island"-Lilo  
"ih miga love that" he got up quickly and they headed down the elevator to the hallway, Lilo and Stitch went to Nani to plead.  
As Sprite walked into the kitchen he saw Pleakley making a mountain sized soufflé, and as Nani was preparing breakfast he saw Lilo and Stitch on their knees following her about the  
kitchen.  
Nani turned around and saw them, "you want something don't you?  
Lilo smiled eagerly 'can we take Sprite around the island?"  
Sprite walked in and sat behind them.  
Nani sighed "Alright but don't forget your hula lesson"-Nani  
"Ok. Hey Jumba Pleakley you want to come?" She turned to see Jumba sitting on the couch holding a Grey ball.  
"Sorry little girl am working very important project"-Jumba  
Pleakley came running in from the kitchen waving his hands up in the air until he was standing in front of Jumba.  
"OH NO not your ball of Uflazium again do you remember what happened last time?"-Pleakley  
Jumba lifted up his goggles and rolled his eyes. "Yes I do I left it on couch it fell and VVOOM whole house but is not Uflazium" Pleakley let out a sigh of relief then Jumba stood up and  
glared down at Pleakley "instead is orb of Snootonium it over heat then whole island go VVOOM HA, HA, HA!"-Jumba  
Jumba laughed out loud and Pleakley got scared and ran out of the house "AAAHHH"-Pleakley  
"Ha, ha sucker"-Jumba  
Nani stared at Jumba bewildered "what do you mean the Snootonium will destroy island?"-Nani  
"No Snootonium more like earth Booger, only once enriched cause Damage"  
Nani cringed her nose "Jumba that's disgusting" she walked back into the kitchen.  
Jumba glare down at the orb giggling "I know that's why I'm enriching it!"

Lilo and Stitch just left with Sprite following closely behind  
they waled for most of the way until all three made it into town as they were walking around the streets Sprite couldn't help but look around swinging his head from left then back to right staring at all the buildings.  
Then they came up to Kiki's Coffee Hut  
Sprite looked around to Lilo and Stitch he tilted his head to his left "Gaba ika tasoopa?"-Sprite  
Lilo giggled to her self "How about we go get some coffee?"-Lilo  
"Ah coffee Mmmm"-Stitch  
Sprite was getting curious "Oh what's coffee?"-Sprite  
They all went to Kiki's coffee hut Lilo got some coffee a small cup for herself Stitch his bowl and Sprite a moderate size mug.  
"Here you go Sprite some coffee"-Lilo  
Sprite grabbed the mug and drank Stitch drank his down in 1 gulp Lilo drank hers down as well.  
Sprite's didn't go down badly, except he loved the taste Lilo smiled happily as they left however Stitch jittered like a glitched motor stopped and started "he, he, he, ha, hah!"-Stitch  
Later they continued walking down near the beach area Lilo was busy thinking then she looked out at the waves "How about the beach?"-Lilo  
"Oki tagga"-Stitch  
Sprite went down to the waves cannonball made. "Ooh"-Sprite  
As Cannon ball made great waves Lilo got a surfboard from the rental shack. When Lilo got back Stitch picked up the surf board and ran to the water Sprite followed Stitch eagerly as Lilo  
walked briskly behind them "maybe this will work after all"-Lilo  
All three went out on the water and paddled their way to the waves then turned Lilo saw a perfect wave coming up and paddled in to it. They were now directly in the barrel Stitch and Lilo balanced the board while Sprite stayed on the back. Sprite watched as they cruised along the wave the water flowed harmoniously over the board he really enjoyed him self. But then suddenly the board started to forcibly wobble then collapsed under them they tumbled in to the water  
Stitch tried to swim but his density made him sink went under the waves, Lilo made it to the surface and noticed only Sprite floating there "Stitch"-Lilo  
Stitch was drowning, Lilo held her breath and went down deep into the water Sprite followed suite his body was perfect for water manoeuvrability and swimming as Stitch sank lower and lower Lilo paddled as quickly as she could her lungs stung for the need for air. But Lilo managed to grab hold of Stitch but Lilo couldn't get him back to the surface Lilo started swimming desperately but to no avail. Sprite came down gliding freely and manoeuvred directly underneath them.  
Sprite pushed Lilo back up to the surface, Sprite however looked deep down into the water, into the deep abyss he could barely make out what looked like a blue lizard swimming away into the darkness.  
They got up to the surface beach and scrambled ashore, Sprite followed behind  
Stitch and Lilo gasped for the need of air, Sprite collapsed onto the sand and heaved as much air he could get. They sat in a circle Lilo smiled "well that was close, thanks Sprite I owe you one"-Lilo  
Sprite stared back "Ih Emba-chua was very close"-Sprite  
Stitch looked at Lilo "um Lilo youga have hula lesson now"  
"Sprite I think we'll show you HULA"-Lilo  
"UH!"-Sprite  
Lilo grabbed him around the wrist he tried to resist but couldn't Lilo was surprisingly strong.

They finally made it to the to the hula school, But Lilo kept pulling him closer and closer until they went on to the front porch to the door "come on Sprite…we're nearly there"-Lilo  
Stitch opened the door and walked in Lilo finally dragged Sprite in and then Stitch closed the door  
Lilo let out a sigh of relief "finally now we can do hula"-Lilo  
Sprite shook his head and folded his arms "naga, naga takabah"-Sprite  
"oh fine then…just sit there, Stitch can you come with me please"-Lilo  
Stitch followed Lilo to the change rooms but Myrtle was already there with her friends. Lilo stopped as Myrtle turned around to face her.  
"Aloha myrtle"-Lilo  
"Oh it's wiedlo and she has now two ugly dogs what breed is the yellow one weirdlious ugliest"-myrtle  
"YEAH"-Ugi, Teresa and Alana  
Lilo was taken back but protested firmly "There not ugly and that's not my dog…he's my sisters"-Lilo  
"YEAH"-Stitch  
"Well that just proves your family is going weirder every day"-myrtle  
"Myrtle you say that all the time if your going to annoy me please use something new at least"-Lilo  
Myrtle was left speechless then she shrugged "okay but There goes hula school"-Myrtle  
For a small moment all the girls laughed together mytle and her friends walked onto the stage  
"Meet you on the stage Lilo."-myrtle  
Victoria walked up to Lilo after she got changed into her hula costume "hey Lilo good to see that Myrtle is starting to like you a little…did your sister really allow an experiment to stay?"  
Victoria  
Lilo nodded as they walked up onto the stage Stitch walked up there as well dressed in a hula costume  
"Yeah strange is the fact that Nani even bought him a collar and registered him at the shelter…"-Lilo  
Lilo froze, Victoria stared at her blank friend "er…Lilo what's wrong?"-Victoria  
Lilo smiled "I know why now, Nani was looking for one to stay but most just annoyed her for some reason so far belle is the only other but she only says the night she spends her time  
near the beach with the others…"-Lilo  
Lilo stared at Stitch "and I think I've got an idea"-Lilo  
Lilo whispered something in Stitch's ear so off he went to Lilo's bag got out something.  
Lilo and Victoria walked out onto the stage where the rest were waiting then Kumu the hula teacher started the practice session.

Meanwhile Stitch walked up to Sprite who was watching the dance from the floor. Stitch grabbed him,  
"Come isa got to join in"-Stitch  
Sprite followed willingly, as Stitch brought Sprite to the stage prep area. A few minutes' later Stitch and Sprite were dressed up and joined in the dance hula with Lilo and the rest of them. Sprite felt calmer and more relaxed now he didn't feel lost or lonely he felt finely more confident.  
About one hour later a purple coloured experiment 018, smiley came in the room while the girls were still on the stage Lilo, Stitch and Sprite had changed and were on the lower floor.  
Smiley brought up a big smile shining with a glare the pearly white teeth shone in the light leaving a slight twinkle the girls on the stage looked at it for a few minutes they were blank but then ran screaming out the door.  
Stitch saw the experiment "cousin"  
Lilo turned around "WOW that's big teeth"  
Stitch ran to smiley to catch him but smiley ran out of the building "come on let's get him"-Lilo  
Lilo, Stitch & Sprite gave chase, as they ran out of the building and down the path Gantu was walking in to town. Gantu looked around and heard the screams and shouts then he saw smiley leave the building.  
"Got you now"-Gantu  
Down a pathway smiley ran Lilo, Stitch and Sprite close behind Sprite was about to grab hold of him.  
But Gantu pulled out his blaster, aimed and fired a shot, the plasma ran through the air and hit the ground underneath them tripping all three of them up.  
Gantu ran past them "Enjoy your trip he's all mine now"-Gantu  
Smiley was at the far end of the path. Then Gantu shot him with a net the net sped to him and wrapped around him capturing him securely Gantu walked causally over to him and picked up the net "perfect capture I might say…though why Hamsterviel wanted you is beyond me"-Gantu

Meanwhile Lilo got up from the ground and pointed over to Gantu "Get him!"-Lilo  
Sprite rolled in to a ball and polarized he sped around and around heading straight for Gantu. Stitch got up and ran following closely behind.  
Sprite rolled under Gantu's legs and then unfolded and jumped up knocking the net out of Gantu's hands Gantu tried to grab hold of it again but it was too late Sprite opened the net freeing smiley and smiley smiled back at Gantu.  
Gantu saw nothing but white pearly shininess "AAAH!"-Gantu  
Gantu ran away into a tree and fell back down he got back up and rammed into the tree and did this for about five times.  
Stitch finally caught him and started swinging him around and around then flung him in to the trees "I will get you next time…"-Gantu  
Lilo came running up clapping her hands. "Wow that's a big smile I'll call you smiley and I know the perfect place you belong"-Lilo.  
Smiley smiled not a destructive smile but one of happiness.  
Later at the hospital they entered the waiting room area the people there waiting for ages had tired lonely sad faces, Lilo pointed to them all.  
"Look at all these sad people in the waiting room think you can cheer them up?"-Lilo  
"Ooh"-smiley he went off to the center of the room and smiled with a twinkle in his teeth every one smiled too. "Perfect this can be your one true place"-Lilo  
Sprite smiled to himself Lilo, Stitch and the ohana made a huge effort to turn him good and made his one true place in their family for the first time in his life he had an Ohana.

Gantu walked back to his ship as he walked along the river he ripped the rest of the ferns from his back and threw them away then he walked up the ramp and into the elevator reaching the control area.  
Reuben turned around from a chair holding a sandwich "Ah big G ham's on the line"-Reuben  
"THAT'S Hamsterviel AS IN VIEL THE GERMAN SAUSAGES, Gantu YOU FAILED!"-Hamsterviel  
The Reuben said under his breath "you always were a sausage"-Reuben  
"I heard that! You…you …oh I'll get back to you. Gantu explain to why you failed"-Hamsterviel  
"But sir it's that earthling girl, trog 626 and that particle abomination"-Gantu  
Hamsterviel brought a hnd to his chin "I see I want you to meet someone who is going to get 620 on our side meet Razer"-Hamsterviel  
The figure jumped down from the roof he looked like Sprite but had 3 dark blue spines red eyes dark blue fur and red fur near the spines on top and 2 antennas running not from behind his crests but from just behind his nose up along his head through in between the crests and he carried on a blue belt similar to Gantu's that held the capture container's was a blaster similar to the federation soldiers with attached plasma grenade launcher.  
Reuben fell out of the chair as Razer roared at him those red eyes burned fear through Reuben.  
Gantu was beyond stunned "WHAT IS THAT!"-Gantu  
"He's a lost experiment form Jumba's experiments, he left him behind while the rest were dehydrated in the pod container I went to his lab and found him"-Hamsterviel  
"I remember now experiment 621 was there to we just captured 626 and were going to send down a detachment of troops later on"-Gantu  
"Yes 626 defeated him in battle but he was dehydrated by 620 but was then dehydrated later on, now Razer works for me and soon 620!" Hamsterviel smiled evilly as Razer glared at  
them both.  
"I have a plan, we're going to use 620 to destroy the galactic council chambers resulting them loosing power then turmoil will engulf the council then I will come and rule the GALEXY  
HAHAHA KEEERRKK" Hamsterviel clutched his throat "Stupid hair balls, Gantu we begin to night"

Later that very night came and the stars shone deeper. The light in the roof top dome were on and Lilo and Stitch with Sprite where getting ready for bed.  
Lilo was getting under the blankets and rested her head on her pillow. Then she looked at Stitch and Sprite  
"Another day of experiment hunting successful"-Lilo  
"Ih" Sprite nodded as he flopped on the crate and curled around resting his head near the back end of his tail.  
"Double Ih Sprite do good" Stitch crawled up onto the bunk bed and slid under his blankets turned around and placed his head on his pillow  
Sprite yawned an almost drifted off from lack of sleep the night before "miga sleepy."  
"Yeah I think we all are Night Stitch night Sprite"-Lilo  
As they started to fall asleep Sprite looked up at his two friends.  
Hours went by the silent night air was calm and serene but for Sprite it was not.  
Deep in Sprite's head his secondary scenups matrix started functioning as usual allowing his first to sleep it went about daily fixing and functions, but spite's sensors sent a signal up to it  
after a few seconds it woke the first, there was an intruder.  
Sprite jerked awake he looked at Lilo this time she was asleep. He got up and headed for the lounge  
He rode the elevator grinding his teeth as it mad a whirring sound almost like a Band Orchestra.  
Down to the hallway the lights were all out and the rest of the house hold sound asleep.  
Sprite walked into the lounge and stood at the door his multi particle vision showed him a trail of fresh particles leading along the floor then suddenly stop in front of him.  
"Creak"  
Sprite heard a sound, perked up his ears then he heard a fast thumping like two hearts going real fast when the adrenalin pumps around your body.  
Sprite thought quickly the trail stopped in front of him.  
He looked up and saw Razer for the first time. Those eye's, like that in the dream a distant memory.  
Razer had accessed his adrenal glands and lunged at Sprite. Sprite ducked rolling to his left Razer bounced landing near the door swung around attacking Sprite using his claws and fists Sprite blocked his attack with his arms and claws, but Razer turned and side kicked Sprite knocking him back wards. Sprite got up eye's green he charged his particle cannon targeted Razer and fired  
Razer ducked the blue white beam as the blast blew a hole in the kitchen wall.  
Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Pleakley and Jumba all woke up and met in the hall way as Razer and Sprite dual  
"WHAT WAS THAT?"-Nani  
Razer heard them and headed for the door Sprite fired again missing Razer as he left and blew another chunk out of the kitchen wall. To Razer his mission was accomplished.

As Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Pleakley and Jumba came in they saw Sprite walking to the front door still charged with particles Lilo ran up to him Sprite turned accidentally knocking Lilo over with his hand. Seeing this he quickly discharged the particles. Lilo stood up from the ground Sprite saw a tear in her eye as she ran back to the roof top dome. Sprite stood there as he watched his ohana get sudden angry stares at him.  
"Sprite what did you do. This is a house not a target!"-Nani  
"Sprite has been bad, I'm very proud"-Jumba  
"PROUD OF WHAT HE'S JUST A LITTLE MONSTER!"-Pleakley  
Jumba started to walk off Pleakley followed him "stop with the following me!"-Jumba  
Sprite then looked at Nani "miga soka miga naga mean to do bad"-Sprite  
Nani stared back at him with her arms folded the anger was gone and sudden disappointment swept in. "Sprite I want you to sleep out side"-Nani  
Sprite felt the guilt he knew Nani wouldn't believe about Razer attacking not after the hotel  
"What about ohana?"-Sprite  
Stitch snapped "Sprite left ohana behind" Stitch turned and walked to the elevator then stopped and looked back at Sprite "Sprite was given an ohana but youga turned it away"-Stitch  
Stitch left up the elevator back to Lilo, Sprite closed his eyes in a way he did by using his particle ability those words sunk deep Sprite opened his eyes to the sight of Nani shaking her  
head.  
"I said out side! I thought I could trust you Sprite now please go out side we'll deal with this in the morning"-Nani  
Sprite decided to tell "but Nani, was another experiment…"-Sprite  
Nani sighed "Sprite…" Sprite continued "Nani experiment look like miga but…  
Nani grabbed Sprite and hurled him out side over the railing and missed the stairs he bounced a couple  
Times before landing on his stomach he looked up and saw the front door slam shut.  
Sprite got off the ground and walked down towards the river there he saw down at the river seeing his reflection looking at the sad yellow experiment sitting there in the water a tear formed in his eye.  
Sprite nearly cried to himself "Miga naga bad"-Sprite  
He continued to look at his reflection in the water, the tear escaped Sprite's eye and dropped to the water below and caused it to ripple the reflection disappeared in a blur. But as the water calmed down again, then the reflection came back but Razer's was there next to Sprite's reflection  
"UH AAH"-Sprite  
Sprite turned around seeing Razer and Hamsterviel standing just a few feet off.  
"So did your 'ohana' kick you out hmm"-Hamsterviel  
Sprite stared shocked after a year Dr Hamsterviel was alive "Miga thought you missing"-Sprite  
Hamsterviel shook his head "oh 620 I made it fine don't you remember me you were hiding behind Jumba's leg and I called you perfect you know back in greema jungle" Hamsterviel  
looked away "pity Jumba left you behind isn't it" Sprite looked back up at the stars, Hamsterviel then looked back to see Sprite's eyes form into slits.  
"If you want to come back with me, you know were to find us"-Hamsterviel  
He turned around and left walking back into the woods Razer followed behind him.  
Sprite was left to continue to gaze at the water, he saw his fading scar, and snarled.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came at the house the sun shone brightly over the back yard still leaving Sprite in its early shadow. The front door opened and Lilo came down the stairs to wards Sprite.  
"Sprite, every one's made the decision that you can stay but Nani still doesn't trust you so it may be best to stay out side for a while until Nani calms down"-Lilo  
Sprite looked at his collar with attached pendant as it leaned against his sleek fur then he spoke out softly "ohana"-Sprite  
Lilo was confused "What?"-Lilo  
"Ohana means family, family means Sprite doesn't get left behind or Hamsterviel forgotten!"-Sprite  
Sprite turned his head to Lilo she saw his eye's turn an emerald green.  
"Sprite! whats's this about Hamsterviel?"-Lilo  
"Hamsterviel's still alive!"-Sprite  
In side the house the others heard the shouting, Jumba got up and followed by Stitch and Pleakley, they walked out side, and down the stairs to just off were Sprite was, And just as Sprite emitted his shield.  
"620 what are you be a doing?"-Jumba  
Sprite caused a massive particle shock wave knocking Lilo over onto her back, and sending every one else to the ground, Nani saw from the kitchen and came running out "SPRITE!"  
Sprite then grabbed the strap from around the collar and slid it completely off, then he let it fall to the ground, he polarized and sped off at the speed of sound.  
Nani came down the steps as every one got off the ground  
"Sprite said something about not forgetting Hamsterviel"-Lilo  
Jumba stared at Lilo then slapped him self with his hand "Oh no 620 remembered meeting Hamsterviel to him he sees as a friend or familiar face if Hamsterviel uses Sprite I don't know what he'll do"-Jumba  
Nani picked up the Pendant from the ground, then Nani clenched her hand into a fist and whispered to her self "sorry Sprite" then Nani looked at Jumba "where would he go now?"-Nani  
"To my calculations he would head to Gantu's ship he would trace Hamsterviel's particle signature to Gantu's ship Hamsterviel must have deceived us some how"-Jumba  
Stitch had a sullen face "Gantu nala queesta"-Stitch  
"Come on lets go and get before Gantu does, I don't think it was Sprite fault for what happened"-Lilo  
As Nani hoped into the car with every one else also strapped in Nani looked at Lilo "your right Lilo I was fooled and now I've lost Sprite". Nani stepped on the gas and drove off.

Sprite however was near by he grabbed his old Combat suit from Jumba's locker, he looked at it, it was the same green colour as almost a year ago, he pulled it over his body he was now wearing it again.  
Sprite then was running fully polarized the air flowed around him fluently Sprite ran down into the canyon, Sprite was moving that fast the cracking sound came as Sprite hit the water his speed made him run on top there wasn't much time to sink even a second. Then Sprite slowed down and landed on a rock above the water up ahead was Gantu's ship.  
Sprite went closer up the ramp and into the elevator the door slid shut and up he went to the control room  
Hamsterviel swivelled around on his chair "Ah at last you took my invitation"-Hamsterviel  
Razer stared at Sprite his eyes narrowed into slits "Feeboogoo youga Mockeecha"-Razer  
Sprite turned around to gaze at Razer the two came close together ready for another duel  
Sprite polarized his body and his six spines shot upwards "Ohana nala queesta"-Sprite  
"Enough! Razer! 620! Stop!"-Hamsterviel  
He got off the chair and walked over in between both experiments both of them parted and back up a few feet from each other. Hamsterviel smiled "Perfect their of equal strength, now  
we go of to planet Turo" he turned back to Gantu "Gantu prepare your ship"-Hamsterviel  
Gantu looked a little embarrassed "But sir only the two man shuttle is working, the other can't carry us all and this one the star cruiser well it's warranty ran out and…"-Gantu  
Hamsterviel rolled his eyes then walked closer to Gantu.  
"Very well the two man shuttle I'll have to share a seat 625 you will stay here and contact Gantu if another experiment is activated, TO TURO!"-Hamsterviel  
Reuben just sat there eating a banana sandwich "sure I'll call Gantu" then Reuben mumbled to him self "so he can come and fall on his kiester" Hamsterviel left for the lower deck follow by Razer and Sprite, Gantu started walking to the elevator too but Reuben chucked the rest of his sandwich to the ground as Gantu walked, Gantu place his foot on the sandwich and slid to the elevator and crashed in the opposite wall the door slid shut and then Reuben stared at the sight unsurprised "figures"-Reuben  
The cargo bay door slid open and the two man shuttle lifted off and boosted it to deep space.

Only 5 minutes later Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Jumba and Pleakley arrived at Gantu's ship Nani stopped the car just near the river then they went in the black ship only finding no one there.  
Up in the control they arrived only finding 625 making a 6-foot long sub sandwich almost the size of him in diameter filled with a variety of fruit vegetables and meat. Nani walked over to him and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "Where's Sprite"-Nani  
Reuben was annoyed by the interruption "Uh how would I know"-Reuben  
"Stitch would you like the honours"-Nani  
"Ih double Ih" Stitch walked over to Reuben and snatched the 6 foot sandwich positioned it near his mouth and was about to eat it. Reuben saw this and was about to go into hysterics  
"NO WAIT I'll tell you"-Reuben  
Stitch stopped and placed the 6 foot sandwich on the ground surprisingly it was getting heavy.  
Reuben gave a sigh of relief "Hamsterviel went to Jumba's old lab in Greema jungle found Razer named him himself, then made a plot to frame Sprite. And use him to destroy the galactic council chambers center platform causing their collapse in power and making himself emperor, he would then control the council and the federation. Any thing else?"-Reuben. Nani dropped him from her hands and so he grabbed his sandwich and headed to his seat and ate the whole thing. "Not like I care just as long as I get my unlimited supply of sandwiches"  
From the news Jumba was the most horrified "Oh no this is bad beyond comprehension"-Jumba  
Lilo didn't know what Jumba meant or Reuben "What's so bad? What's going to happen?"-Lilo  
Jumba turned to the rest "Hamsterviel is planning on a coup like the Pistillera Incident"  
"The what?"-Nani  
Jumba looked sadly sullen "Ah the Pistilera incident was long time ago when former Admiral Actorus lead Pistilera, Blue Pluck 5 and Abilickasplacksas to war with the galactic federation. But I think this will be a lot bigger than that…the Admirals could try the Core Contingency plan unfortunately the result between militia and soldiers would lead the Galaxy to erupt into CIVIL WAR!  
Those words set every ones mind straight they quickly got back to the car and Nani drove directly to the space ship Jumba and Pleakley's used as a bed and breakfast.  
Nani stared around the decorations and furniture "how are we going to get this ship still doesn't have a hyper drive remember"-Nani  
Jumba looked at her and smiled "easy bigger girl is why I was using SNootonium I was making a new hyper drive" he sat in the pilots seat and buckled in "and now I get to test"-Jumba  
Stitch and Lilo laughed and sat in the passenger seats further Nani and Pleakley just stared at each other before sitting down and buckling in "ready for lift off"-Jumba  
Jumba moved a few levers and the ship rose into the air the landing gears folded away and the thrusters ignited sending the ship into space Nani held onto the arm rests "AH why do I do  
this?"-Nani  
"Preparing for hyper drive, coordinates set ready…3…2…1…GO!"-Jumba  
He flipped the lever and the ship entered hyper space.

Hours later in low orbit above Turo Gantu steered the ship to the landing bays  
"Hold there unidentified ship, please wait for verification"  
Gantu smiled from the cock pit "I hope this works"-Gantu  
He entered his ID code into the computer "oh sorry captain Gantu didn't know sir…landing granted on on number 12"  
Hamsterviel smiled evilly "soon, very soon"  
As the ship landed a parade of 12 soldiers was there to greet Gantu "Razer, 620 deal with them now"-Hamsterviel  
The door swung open and both Razer and Sprite lunged out the soldier's, taken off guard they couldn't react in time as the two fast experiments over whelmed them Sprite polarized with  
his shield on the plasma fire reflected on harmlessly but as Sprite went near them. The soldier's made it through the shield so Sprite just grabbed them and threw them away. Meanwhile 6 soldiers fired furiously at Razer.  
Razer had full adrenaline and jumped from one to another knocking them down.  
Finally the last three soldiers fired the last shots at Sprite, until he did a massive particle shock wave the shield collapsed and the blue wave collided with them hurdling them to the  
ground.  
The other door swung open and Hamsterviel jumped out and landed on the floor while Gantu just stepped out. Hamsterviel walked directly past the unconscious bodies of the soldier's to  
the council chambers on either side was Sprite and Razer then Gantu towering behind.  
Later as they reached the main door opposite the platform Razer hot wired a hover platform so Sprite, Razer and Hamsterviel took it to through the big doors while Gantu decided to come through the left side door. He drew out his blaster and pointed at the council then the hover platform came in.  
The grand council woman stared unmoved at Gantu "Gantu what the meaning of this?"  
Hamsterviel smiled as he came in the chamber "We're taking over the federation,"-Hamsterviel  
Sprite pulled the back hood out from the neck pocket and pulled it around him the head set kept the heat away as he charged up his particle cannon, the grand council woman watched.  
as te charge was ready Sprite was about to fire it, when suddenly.  
"Sprite wait!"-Lilo  
In that instant Sprite looked at her just as he was about to fire, he discharged the particles, and flipped the head set off his head.  
Lilo stood just opposite were Gantu was on the other side of the chambers  
Stitch leaped from the balcony and landed on the hover platform. He punched Sprite sending him flying over the edge Sprite clawed onto the platform to stop falling down.  
Razer side kicked Stitch but Stitch grabbed the foot, but Razer leaped up rotating and grabbed Stitch in mid air, head butting him. Stitch landed near the edge as Razer's aggression came  
up as he accessed his adrenal glands and viscously tried to get Stitch. Stitch tried his best to repel the attack finally hitting Razer. Razer landed near Hamsterviel as Stitch walked up to them.  
"Sprite do something"-Hamsterviel  
Sprite managed to propel upwards polarized his tail and land near Stitch, Sprite then lunged forward.  
Stitch pushed him back but Sprite swped his tail across polarized it went at the speed sound acting like a whip; Stitch got hit and was knocked off th edge.  
As Stitch clung to the platform Sprite moved above him hen screamed "GRNAAAHH!"  
Just then his tail whipped around again and made a loud crack.  
"Sprite, What are you doing this for?"-Nani  
Sprite responded as "Ohana left miga behind, Always leaving miga behind!"-Sprite  
The tears burst down Sprite's cheek as the memories and truth seemed so real again.  
Nani couldn't do anything else and just stood there thinking to her self. "I'm sorry!"  
Sprite was about to respond when suddenly the doors opened and Supreme Commander Fenix walked in with a few heavy soldiers "BLAST THEM!"  
Razer grabbed Hamsterviel and with Gantu they ran Sprite looked at Nani for a second then left after them  
They all ducked and the rockets went through Sprites shield to hit the far wall. Hamsterviel looked at the plasma then stared at the six heavy soldiers.  
"Quick we must get out of here set your coarse for Greema jungle where we will begin the second plan"-Hamsterviel  
Jumba heard Hamsterviel talk and quickly turned to the rest of the family.  
"Be quick we must stop them, quick to ship!"-Jumba  
Off they went after them; they boarded their ship and blasted off back into space.

On board the ship Stitch still held Lilo close refusing to let go and Lilo did the same so Nani just strapped them both in and then decided to walk up to Jumba "where's Pleakley?"-Nani  
Jumba pointed to the ship's cockpit "up from there we're in hyper space so one eyed noodle shouldn't be able to make a wrong direction"-Jumba  
Then from the front of the ship Pleakley shouted out "I'm not a walking pasta dish!"-Pleakley  
Jumba laughed to him self then turned to Nani "so how's little girl and 626?"-Jumba  
Nani plainly spoke out while looking down to the floor "their fine"-Nani  
Jumba moved a little closer "I see they are inseparable but now question is how bigger girl is coping?"-Jumba  
Nani returned her gaze back to Jumba seeing his slight smile "I'm doing fine. Just I thought I could trust Sprite like Lilo did with Stitch but I just don't know how to get him back"  
Jumba smiled "620 does have a seeming attachment to that Pendant"-Jumba  
Nani put her hand into her trouser pocket and pulled out the remnants of the pendant then it hit her  
"of course we have to make Sprite see that ohana isn't about being left behind first with you then with us. We have to reach him and turn him good again"-Nani  
Lilo cheered from behind Nani "way da go sis!"  
Nani turned around to see her sister and Stitch standing there "we help Nani"-Stitch. He let out his big tooth grin. Nani smiled back "okay here's the plan…"

Meanwhile in the capital of the Federation the grand council woman was standing in her office staring out to the LP-33 Cruiser coming in to land. Admiral Orclot waited patiently on the side waiting.  
As Fenix stood on the opposite watching, "Admiral Orclot"-grand council woman  
The admiral snapped ready and approached the grand council woman  
"Aye grand council woman"-Admiral Orclot  
She stayed there staring out the window and gave the order "Seek out and arrest Sprite experiment 620, commander Fenix bring him here to me!"-grand council woman  
"Aye grand council woman"-Admiral Orclot  
"As you wish milady"-Fenix  
They turned around and headed to the corridor upon reaching there the door slid shut behind them  
The admiral shouted out to a waiting officer "Commander"-Admiral Orclot  
Up came a commander wearing a lieutenant's uniform but has a blue belt from his right shoulder to his waist. He was about twice the size of the lieutenant and had a head that slouched  
over his shoulder's  
"Yes sir"-commander  
"Ready the ship Durgon"-Admiral Orclot  
The captain of the ship responded just before turning to leave "Aye admiral"-Commander.  
Fenix turned to the admiral "this is how I'm repaid for letting him go, I don't care what it takes get him!"  
Fenix stormed down the corridor.

However out on the lush jungle world where Sprite and many experiments were born, Greema Jungle  
Deep in the laboratory, Hamsterviel was near the now fixed genetic accelerator putting some DNA he found in the storage center.  
"10 minutes to genetic accelerator ready"-computer  
Hamsterviel smiled to him self "When I complete what Jumba failed to do Razer will be complete then I will clone him creating my own personal army HAHAHA KEEERRK oh you stupid hair balls"-Hamsterviel  
But from the far side door from the laboratory part the door opened. Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Jumba and Pleakley were there "Not so fast hamsterwheel"-Jumba  
Hamsterviel groaned "It's Hamsterviel, Sprite get them"-Hamsterviel  
"Goobaja"-Sprite  
Sprite went for the attack he charged his particle Cannon and fired. Stitch ducked the beam easily so  
Sprite pulled the headset hood back on again a steady reaction happened as heat left immediately.  
Sprite fired again with not a shot but just a long steady beam, Stitch flipped out of the way again but as Sprite fired his particle cannon it hit right in the chest sending Stitch tumbling  
backwards.  
"Ha the trogs no match"-Gantu  
Sprite growled and fired a short beam near Gantu's feet; he flinched as Sprite remembered what Gantu did.  
Lilo ran to Stitch picking him up in her arms Sprite came up with his mouth full of particles  
"Finish them off"-Gantu  
"Don't even think about it Sprite! If you want a target pick me"-Nani  
Sprite froze in his tracks like he was torn between two worlds but he aimed at Nani.  
She pulled something out of her pocket his Pendant.  
He snarled at Nani as he kept aim "Naga ohana"-Sprite  
"Sprite we came not to capture you but to bring you back home we didn't forget you I had this collar made for you on the way to Turo see"  
She showed Sprite the new band not the shredded one. "We came back for you I'm not letting you get left behind again"-Nani  
A cold sudden realization came over him. They didn't forget him, He left them behind on earth but they came for him.  
Sprite discharged the particles as they disappeared, he felt weak again. Nani walked over and picked him up he didn't try to resist or struggle Nani tied the new-collar securely around  
Sprite neck he looked down at it he couldn't pull the collar off it was securely on. The green band and golden love heart match the colour of his fur. Tears swelled up into his eyes "Miga sorry"-Sprite  
Nani whispered into his ear "That's ok"-Nani  
Hamsterviel stared with anger "Enough with your teary reunion Razer get rid of them"-Hamsterviel  
"6 minutes to genetic accelerator ready"-computer

Razer crawled eagerly towards Lilo as she helped Stitch back onto his feet, Pleakley ran to help  
"Come here little monster..." h froze as Razer stared his eyes burned, the Pleakley ran back screaming  
"NANI!"-Lilo  
Sprite jerked out of Nani's grasp and he ran at Razer. Gantu aimed his blaster at Sprite.  
"Oh no you don't'-Gantu  
Stitch got up and tackled Gantu pulling him to the ground pinning him there "Naga takabah Gantu"  
Sprite ran head on and leaped into the air, Razer just saw him coming then lunged up as both hit each other  
Sprite opened his jaw and bite on Razer, Razer growled and knocked him back they, wrestled until they hit the floor, Razer and Sprite exchanged blows as Razer swiped Sprite blocked it  
Sprite polarized hi tail and wiped it around like a whip and while Razer slashed across Sprite shredding fur, Sprite finally moved in position.  
Sprite emitted his shield and ran towards Razer as he got within range Sprite collapsed it the blue wave hit came sending Razer flying across the room near the genetic accelerator.  
"Thirty second remaining to genetic accelerator ready"  
As Razer landed there he got back up and gazed over to the huge machine.  
A memory came to Sprite. He remembered Stitch and 621 battled in this very room 621 lost the duel then the federation police came after they had left 621 woke seeing Sprite  
"I COULD HAVE BEATEN HIM!"-621  
"YOU WERE INFERIOR TO HIM!"-Sprite then he grabbed 621 and dehydrated him  
The memory passed "Genetic accelerator ready process can now begin"-computer  
Hamsterviel chucked his hands in the air "About time Razer get in there" Razer started to walk towards the huge machine.  
Jumba gasped in fear "OH NO! If process is complete not even 626 will be able to stop him"-Jumba  
Nani ran over to next to Sprite and bent down to his level "Sprite wasn't your program to destroy installations"-Nani  
"Kata baka-dooka?" Nani looked puzzled then Sprite re corrected himself "May I be destructive?"-Sprite  
Nani nodded "Yes you may"-Nani

Sprite ran up to wards the machine the two opposite experiment stood there Sprite and Razer were face to face.  
Razer snarled "isa if youga knew the truth"  
Sprite growled, and emitted his shield then charged his particle cannon and fired a three second burst  
The shield absorbed the cannon from the inside the very particles inside now accelerated into heavy positively charged particles, each one turned Sub Atomic.  
Stitch gasped "Sprite Sapo!"  
Jumba yelled out "620 what are you doing?"-Jumba  
Razer tried to get through but now mass was blocked as the intense force pushed him back.  
Jumba saw what Sprite was now doing "Ok is time to be leaving!"-Jumba  
Lilo ran with Pleakley, as Jumba grabbed Nani's wrist "come bigger girl!"  
"What about Stitch?"-Nani  
"He's fine with 620" he now tugged Nani back to the ship "come bigger girl"  
With Pleakley already running up the ramp "not good, not good, not good, not good"-Pleakley  
They went to the ship and took off Nani looked out the window to the fading laboratory below  
"ER 625 called an other experiments loose bye"-Gantu  
He ran to the teleporter, rarer saw him leaving then Sprite about to go boom! he high tailed out of there and jumped in with Gantu just in time to leave and was gone  
"What where is every one going?" he saw the now bright green ball in the lab.  
"AAHHHH, not again!" He started running as fast as his little legs could take him.  
Sprite laughed at the show then turned the shield off releasing the deadly payload,  
Stitch ducked to the floor as he looked he saw the bubble suck inwards turning black as light was sucked into it the a second later the ball turned white then the whole surface around Sprite glowed white, he heard a loud deafening crackle then it burst.

From space Nani could see the lab then BOOM! A white blast emitted from the planet the lab was engulfed in the light 1200 feet in every direction was consumed in the white blue bubble then a huge rippling shock wave. Nani banged on the glass of the ship "SPRITE!"-Nani  
The blast continued to rupture around the area on the ground trees where blown away and the soil in the dirt blown upwards with the laboratory the walls were being bombarded by the particles each of the particles hit the lab and sent at sub atomic speed went through acting as a rippling effect. The walls in an instant its atoms expanded and blew away.  
Stitch groaned at the bombardment hitting his fur the sound of rain was the only noise to be heard.  
The particles finally stopped and the area could be seen again the light was gone and a dark scorched area remained Stitch got up, he saw the scorched ground with a strange orange  
gas steaming up from the area.  
When the ship landed there was nothing left but the charred crater with the steaming orange gas coming from the surface they came out of the space ship, Nani saw Lilo and Stitch run  
over to Sprite  
Nani and Jumba with Pleakley ran over to meet them. Nani gasped at the sight Sprite lied there nearly unscathed "Is he going to be all right Jumba"-Nani  
Jumba kneeled down to Sprite "620 can you her me?"  
Sprite didn't responded at first, but then his eyes flicked open his mouth seemed dry as he weakly spoke  
"ih miga isa okay"-Sprite  
Nani smiled relieved as she knelt down at him "Sprite I'm glad you're okay"  
'ih miga too, isa was fun can miga do it again", he flicked the hood back into the pocket he didn't over heat.  
Nani bent a little closer smiling "NO!"  
Every one laughed mostly just happy it was over, Pleakley turned to Jumba  
"I didn't even know the little monster was capable of that" he looked at Jumba with admiration "you really are an evil genius"-Pleakley  
Jumba smiled pride fully "Yes I know…he, he, he I'm so proud "-Jumba"  
"I'll tell the council you said that"-Admiral Orclot  
They all turned around looking at the admiral behind him were a few squads of soldiers and the cruiser Durgon.  
Just then Hamsterviel woke up his cape burnt his fur charred "My lab, my plan, gone! That experiment did this!"  
Nani bent down and picked up the yellow experiment holding him close to her.  
Mean while the admiral sighed "Place him under arrest"-Admiral Orclot  
Two soldiers hand cuffed him and took him away leading back to the cruiser.  
"You can't arrest me I'm Doctor Jacque Von Hamsterviel"-Hamsterviel  
"What ever hamsterwheel"-Admiral Orclot  
"IT'S HAMSTERVIEL you over commanding commander you"-Hamsterviel  
"Yeah but I am the one commanding" He was now back in prison the admiral turned his attention to the yellow experiment. "In the name of the United Galactic Federation by order of the  
Galactic council I'm placing that experiment under arrest"-Admiral Orclot  
He gestured wit his hand and two soldiers came up and grabbed Sprite away, and placed restraints on his hands, he smirked at the irony, it was the same spot Stitch was cuffed a year  
ago.  
Nani tried to struggle but a third came up from behind and grabbed both her arms "let me go!"-Nani.  
She managed to free one.  
The admiral turned to her as then a forth soldier grabbed her other arm keeping her in place.  
"I will give you passage with him if you wish? But you have to stop struggling"-Admiral Orclot  
Nani was reluctant then she nodded.  
spite was taken on board the prison ship after being placed in the cell he was hanging upside down a dozen soldiers were around him with three frog bots and 2 wall guns Pointed directly at him He saw the collar Nani gave him as long as they were around he knew he was safe unlike Stitch when he faced his trial no one was to help even Sprite tried but couldn't Sprite like Stitch now he had to wait for his trial.

On board the cruiser the admiral was sitting in a dinning area meant for the captain but the admiral took the quarters sitting around the table Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, Lilo and Stitch sat eating some rare space meals  
Lilo looked at what was supposed to be meat but didn't look it she silently slid the plate away and just settled for a drink Stitch gulped down everything eventually Lilo's plate as well  
Nani didn't fancy anything either, the admiral looked over at her and as he stuck a fork into his meat  
"So tell me why would you care for that experiment?"-Admiral Orclot  
Lilo looked up annoyed "it's me and Stitch's job we're Under Cover Illegal Experiment Retrievers"-Lilo  
The admiral stared at her "I know that your from the UCIER, so you traveled some 15 parsecs from your star system to capture one experiment…" he looked around then back to his meal and cut himself another piece "so why not the blue one with red stripes a…Razer I believe?"-Admiral Orclot  
Nani looked up from her food and glared at the three eyed admiral "listen three eyes we didn't come all this way to capture him we came to bring him home back to his family"-Nani  
The admiral smiled at her directness then he poured out some blue Verox a like alien wine  
"Ah but why did he leave and why doesn't he have a 'one true place' like the rest answer that one can you?"-Admiral Orclot  
Nani stared back "I bought him that green collar and I have I license to prove it I wanted him to stay with us like Lilo did with Stitch I thought I'd try with an experiment"-Nani  
The admiral slammed the glass down making every one jump then he clapped his hands together  
"Bravo, Bravo what a man once said 'remember the past so it never takes you by surprise'  
If you remember Nani you may have just saved Sprite and since you have just shown your family love for him I will help you in the coming trial" he razed the bottle as he stood up "blue  
Verox anyone?"  
Stitch and Lilo smiled to each other Lilo knew as Stitch did how to save Sprite.

The Prison ship Durgon exited out of hyper space in high orbit round the Capital world Turo  
Sprite was now trapped in a hovering capsule he felt like some tablet awaiting to be devoured.  
As the main doors opened then Sprite's hover platform was lifted out flanked either side a squad of soldiers.  
Sprite almost looked in awe as the hundreds of aliens that echoed in the hall the main seat of power of the Galaxy.  
He could see his ohana in the far balcony as before but only this time he had an uncertain future ahead.  
The council suddenly turned silent as the Grand Councilwoman stepped up, flanked around her was her own personal troops, The Elite Guard, the best soldiers there were veterans.  
"Read the charges"-grand council woman  
The supreme Commander Fenix pulled up the list of charges against Sprite.  
"Experiment 620 is on trail in front of this council on the charge of Conspiring against the galactic federation, maximum sentence, life imprisonment, However I recommend a more lenient  
sentence"- Fenix  
Sprite looked down he would be alone for the years to come, a tear left his eye and ran down his cheek  
"Experiment 620, you would be sentenced to the most remote part of the galaxy under normal circumstances, but however your case is not normal, due to your actions of stopping Dr  
Hamsteviel you showed to us that there is good in you, and willing to give yourself to save your family"  
Sprite stood up stunned, and then the glass around the capsule disappeared.  
"And as a reward for all you valiant efforts, Stitch and Sprite are now official citizens of the United Galactic Federation"  
The council clapped and cheered.  
Then the hover platform went over near the ohana there Sprite went near them and sat there Lilo and Stitch hugged him glad to be back then Jumba picked him up  
"Glad you made it, Sprite"-Jumba  
Sprite stared at him stunned only to have Nani them grab him and hold him close Sprite looked up to see her brown chocolate eyes staring back. Nani spoke teasingly "okay Sprite now  
you're going to have to learn the house rules…" Sprite just gave Nani a big sloppy lick.  
This made every one laugh "home now?"-Sprite  
Nani nodded "yes home now"-Nani

Later that very evening Gantu was sitting in his chair remembering that long forgotten incident it was the incident when he got fired,  
Razer made himself at home quite well together with Reuben Gantu would have his hands quite full  
Then behind Gantu, Hamsterviel called.  
"GANTU you failed! I can't believe how stupid you are that's it! YOU'RE SO STUPID! GOT THAT AND FISHY! YOU'RE SO FISHY! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW FISHY YOU ARE. AND FURTHER MORE…"  
Hamsterviel  
Razer sat next Gantu and Reuben he found his place where he belonged with a deranged gerbil, a lazy sandwich maker an incompetent captain and himself an incomplete experiment he  
was home  
"Oh switch off"-Gantu he pulled out his blaster and shot the screen.

Mean while on Turo the Grand Councilwoman sat there in her office looking out the window she sat there after the ohana left back for earth Admiral Orclot came into the office two frog  
bots parked either side watching his every move.  
"You alright grand council woman"-Admiral Orclot  
The grand council woman continued to stare out at the stars then she swiveled around to face the admiral  
"Out of all of the experiments, only one, Sprite came so close to sending the galaxy once more into darkness." Then she stared back around to the stars  
Admiral Orclot stared at the grand council woman "you mean the Pastillera Incident?"  
"'Yes Admiral Orclot in three weeks Admiral Actorus is released from prison"  
Orclot watched as the Grand Councilwoman sat in the chair.

Back on earth at the Pelekai house Pleakley, Jumba, Nani, Lilo, Stitch & Sprite were watching TV  
Sprite crawled out the front door while they were busy. He sat on the railing looking up at the stars. Thinking on what happened he finally had an ohana now, he looked down at his collar  
leaning against his fur a permanent reminder for him of ohana, he relaxed and continued looking at the stars.  
Then he heard a voice behind him "Sprite you ok?"-Nani  
Sprite turned seeing Nani come out of the front door walking closer to him  
"I had Jumba make it nearly indestructible something like soldiers armour or something like that you coming ohana waiting?"-Nani  
"Coming Nani"-Sprite  
He looked up at the stars one last time he knew he was out there his hatred burning greater than the stars around him. Sprite walked of with Nani back in the lounge. Deep down Sprite  
knew Razer would return.


	7. Chapter 7 Dark Star Rising

_Lilo, Stitch & Sprite  
__Dark Star Rising  
_  
On earth humans observed the galaxy from the high mountain tops in Hawaii for all that time they searched the Stars for alien life only to have alien life looking back all the time, but this time alien life came to them.  
A purple pod was sitting on a telescope at an observatory on a mountain high above Kokaua town.  
Then 2 scientists walked in they pushed pass the double doors and walked up to the computer  
"I wish they would fix that heater its freezing"  
"I know but we got to work"  
One of the scientists turned the telescope on while the other looked in it but bent back up quickly  
"Hey there's something blocking the view"  
The other scientist looked at him annoyed "Then wash the lens" he pushed a button and a jet of water Started cleaning the lens.  
Some of the water hit the pod activating it and emerged in to a small ball of light then collapsed revealing experiment 618.  
Star looked a lot like Sprite, a raptor. She also has a crest on her head, but only 1 spine on her back running down the middle like a Spinosaurus except she can fold it back, Star also has four arms, 2 big legs with 3 claws on each foot and 1 antenna on her head behind her crests flouring back like feathers and has 1500 times her weight and her color's is violet in color with pink on her back.  
618 grabbed hold of the telescope with her claws and charged her body up an aurora of violet light swept around her and heated it up the temperature in the room increased.  
"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"  
One scientist looked at the computer seeing the temperature on the telescope increase he Stared up at the telescope and saw the experiment "WHAT IS THAT? IT'S HEATED THE TELESCOPE!"  
The other scientist quickly ran to the computer "QUICK SHUT IT DOWN!" The telescope turned from and color white, to white hot.  
"TOO LATE RUN!" they both ran out the door, 618 hoped down and walked out of the building as the telescope blew up in a haze of white hot metal.  
618 looked down from the mountain seeing in thermal, she looked and noticed 2 high heat sources,  
2 reactors from ships, then she saw a smaller one of twin Uflazium reactors near one of them she found her target.

Meanwhile at the other high heat source being Gantu's ship Reuben was sleeping soundly on his seat after making quad Decker tuna on peanut butter sandwich.  
"Beep, beep, beep" 625 stirred awake from his silent slumber, he groaned then groggily reached for a sandwich and shoved the sub sandwich on the computer then sat back to fall  
asleep.  
Gantu and Razer came into the room from the elevator, Razer pointed to the computer pod seeing the sandwich on it "Ah gaba! Computer!"-Razer  
Gantu saw what Razer was pointing at and he stomped over to the machine  
"625 what did you do to the computer", He ripped off the sandwich  
Reuben smiled from his slumber "Gave it a sandwich"-Reuben  
"I'll give you a knuckle sandwich!"-Gantu  
Razer went up to the computer and pressed the icon the container pods activated.  
"Warning experiment 618 activated: primary function: thermal heat generator"-computer  
Gantu peered down at the new activated experiment.  
"Its sole function to destroy ship reactor's hmmm" Gantu Started thinking out a plan in his head. "625 I'm going to shut down Jumba's reactor you are going to capture that experiment  
when it arrives"-Gantu  
Reuben awoke again from his nap and doubtfully looked at Gantu  
"And how do you know it's gonna show up blubber but?"-Reuben  
"GRRR…because there's only 2 ship reactors on this pitiful island mine and Jumba's if Jumba's is gone then that leaves mine…"-Gantu  
Reuben looked stubborn now he crossed his arms "And what makes you think I'll do it!"-Reuben  
"You wanted to see that new sandwich museum opening in Honolulu"-Gantu  
625 looked up at him wide eyed then he bit his lower lip as his mouth drooled.  
Gantu watched amused by the show then he turned to Razer clenching his fist "Ha, ha, ha, and when she comes we'll be waiting!"-Gantu

Meanwhile across the island at the Pelekai house, Jumba was busy working in his lab and Pleakley was with him Lilo, Stitch & Sprite were playing out side with a beach volley ball.  
But in the trees near by experiment 618 crept slowly in the cover of the bushes, shrubs and ferns.  
Star came near the ship and looked over from the trees she saw the three of them playing.  
While they were busy she sneaked up the ramp in to the ship itself. Stitch stopped playing making the ball hit the ground near him; he raised his head and sniffed the air.  
Lilo a bit puzzled at her friend "What is it Stitch?"-Lilo  
Sprite put on his targeting and activated the multi particle detection system; he saw the recent particle trail leading from the trees to the ship's ramp.  
"Look"-Sprite  
Then Stitch turned around and saw Star head in to the ship "Cousin"-Stitch  
"Quick lets capture it"-Lilo,  
They Started running up to the ship and into the ship's loading ramp.  
Star headed into the back of the ship quietly past Jumba and Pleakley while they bent over some formula.  
Jumba was steadily placing an eyedropper just above the liquid "Ah just one more drop"-Jumba  
She crept along until she looked at their direction and bumped into a cylinder knocking it over, she froze still like a statue just placed there. Pleakley turned his head around seeing the  
violet creature his face turned to a shocked stare, He tapped Jumba on the shoulder,  
Jumba flicked his hand away "what is problem to be having to annoy evil genius"-Jumba  
"Um Jumba what's that creature behind you?"-Pleakley  
Jumba turned around to look upon seeing his experiment standing there "Uh oh"-Jumba  
"Uh oh! Every time you say uh ho it's bad! "-Pleakley  
Jumba leaped off his chair at the experiment, but Star jumped out of the way and landed next to the ship's reactor, Jumba looked up and saw her readying to heat up "Quick must stop from getting to reactor!"-Jumba

She was about to heat the reactor then Lilo, Stitch & Sprite came into the room  
"Akoota"-Stitch. He ran to 618 but in an instant she brought her head around and charged her neutron flare. "Nala queesta"-Star  
She fired the neutron flare at Stitch. Stitch ducked out of the way, so she fired another and another, but Stitch kept dodging them just then Sprite and Lilo came into the action.  
Sprite emitted his shield as she fired one at him the flare hit silently and disappeared.  
In a panic she headed to a door and pushed a button, Pleakley saw her about to press it and he yelled out to her "DON'T head in there its radio active!"-Pleakley  
BAWHEEEEEP the door opened and red colored radiation came out. She screamed just as her vision Started to go blank.  
Star woke up she was trapped in a capture container with a little girl's head pressed to the glass  
Lilo looked back to Jumba "So what does she do?"-Lilo  
"Her function is to over heat ship's reactors to such a level that the cooling systems can't handle it then KABLEWY reactor blows up!"-Jumba  
Nani who just arrived from work, stood near Sprite and Stitch after the experiment had been contained.  
"But how when it's covered up like that door?"-Nani  
Pleakley shook his head "they never listen first the tourist then the experiment, they never listen"  
Jumba swivelled from his seat from Lilo to Nani "She uses a heat generator and neutron flares like Solar flares that come out of a Star"-Jumba  
Sprite looked disgusted at the thought rolling up his face "Naga, naga bootifa"-Sprite  
Lilo gazed over Sprite "Oh common Sprite she's a cousin. I think I'll call her Crystallene"-Lilo  
Jumba quickly interrupted Lilo "Oh no you don't. Now is my turn…Will call her Star"-Jumba  
"What ever. But now we have to find her one true place"-Lilo  
Jumba stared hardly at sprite then at her "ah No! I thnk I'll dehydrate her and bury her in deepest vualt I can find"  
Lilo was nearly left speechless "But…"-Lilo  
Jumba put up his hand to silence her "No buts she is too dangerous she can easily dehydrate little girl is very dangerous I'll be putting away in vault"-Jumba  
Nani saw Lilo's sad expression, Nani bent down to her and put her hand around Lilo's shoulder  
"Lilo how about some cold pizza?"-Nani  
Lilo Stared up at her and smiled "Ok"-Lilo  
Sprite gazed at the violet experiment something all too familiar kept nagging at him and it wasn't any program. Stitch came up from behind him and grasped his paw "coming Sprite cold pizza" he made a smirk as Sprite turned to him "naga hot so Sprite can eat…"Sprite frowned then Stitch tried holding in the laughter then it clicked in Sprite "Aka-Choota" he let go and ran out the ship Sprite in close pursuit "come back here isa naga fare. youga teaser"-Sprite  
when they were gone Nani quickly stepped back inside "why can't she stay?"  
Jumba turned to her "easy to say when I made 620, I already had idea for 618 and 620 to work together, now her little tendencies could revert 620 back to program, them together would  
be catastrophic."  
Nani nodded "I see like the hotel"  
Jumba nodded "yes now I'm hungry let's go"

As they all headed out side Star saw her chance to escape she polarized and Started to glow the heat around her grew more intense. The upholstery in the ship eventually burst in to flames then the container pod Started to melt around her, then she was free, Star ran out of the ship and in to the forest. But just then the reactor on Jumba's ship exploded sending plasma every where then smoke rose from the back.  
The blast sent every one to the ground  
Stitch managed to look up seeing the experiment running away "Choota, cousin"-Stitch  
Nani kept still on top of Lilo, but Lilo managed to get up"Quick let's get it"-Lilo  
She ran over to Stitch and Sprite and they together ran after Star,  
Nani got up off the ground "LILO, come back here!"-Nani  
She then ran after Lilo with Jumba and Pleakley close behind.  
Meanwhile Gantu and Razer were walking up to Jumba's ship the they saw the smoke rising up over the trees, Gantu smiled "Ha ah Jumba's ship's reactor has all ready been done for  
me"-Gantu  
Razer didn't't care about generosity at the moment he sniffed about and Stared in to the trees  
"Garr"-Razer  
Gantu glared down at him "What is it now?"-Gantu  
Razer pointed to Lilo Stitch and Sprite including the others chasing Star.  
The shock swept in to Gantu as he stood there watching them fly by "Oh Blitznak after them"-Gantu  
Together they ran after them.  
Star ran and ran as fast as she could go, until then she came up to a cliff, she stopped down below was the ocean. Lilo came up behind with the others just behind her.  
"No use running cousin"-Lilo  
Star smiled "He, he, he"-Star  
She fired her flares at Stitch. He ran up to her ducking but then caught one in the chest was flung to the tree Pleakley and Jumba ducked behind the tree. Star continued firing Sprite emitted his shield deflecting the shots protecting Lilo and Nani. Star stopped then Sprite charged his particle cannon and fired. Star saw Sprite charging and in reaction emitted her shield the blue beam hit the violet shield. Star held on against the rush of particles and she was bearably holding off Sprite's heavy weapon.

Slowly she was loosing as the effort came increasingly harder. Star decided to roll to her left, Sprite stopped so then Stitch got up headed for her. Star polarized the violet aurora came and Started glowing first there was a hot haze then the heat wave came knocking every one over to the ground, the grass Started to wither and the top of the tree Started to catch fire. Stitch stopped suddenly, being drained of energy he fell to the ground, Sprite's thermostat was high, the targeting read across it "Warning system temp warning system temp"  
He also fell crying out in pain as his cooling system was being over whelmed as did Jumba and Pleakley felt the dizziness and fall to the ground. Lilo was suffering from the intense heat as she fell to the ground feeling very drowsy "AAH what's happening?"-Lilo  
Jumba raised his head weakly but being able to move his body at all "Is the…heat generator she's emitting…must stop her or…li...little girl will dehydrate from…exposure"-Jumba  
Nani was standing outside the heat wave, all she saw was Star standing there emitting out a field of super intense heat. Nani decided to run towards Star fighting the exhaustion from it.  
As she got close to Star and pushed her off the cliff face.  
Shocked by what happened Star fell over backward shutting the heat wave off she fell down the cliff and into the water. Every one got up managed to get back up.  
Nani ran over to Lilo huddling her close "Lilo, are you ok?"-Nani  
Lilo pushed Nani back a bit "I'm ok, it's just my wrist it hurts a little. How's Stitch and Sprite?"-Lilo  
Stitch perked his ears up and smiled a broad grin "I'm ok I'm fluffy"-Stitch  
"Miga too, naga bootifa heat! Naga heat!"-Sprite  
Jumba laughed to himself "Oh 620 just shutdown reactors if it happens"-Jumba  
Sprite knew he could operate with out them but he couldn't use his main abilities  
"Were the little monster go any way?"-Pleakley,  
Nani looked over towards the cliff "I pushed her in to the water and…"she left Lilo to peer down the cliff and as she did "…and she's climbing back up!"-Nani  
Star dug her claws into the cliff face and crawled up towards the top, but Sprite went next to Nani waiting to capture her. Star came climbing back up the cliff but as she got to the top  
Sprite grabbed her hand to help her up. Now she was standing on the ledge and as he pulled her up closer their eyes met.  
They Stared locked into each others gaze "Um…. Hello"-Sprite  
Star tilted her head to her left then frowned slightly "Eh…620 isa youga"-Star  
She placed her hand across his cheek as Sprite smiled "ih isa miga now my name Sprite"-Sprite  
"Sprite" she whispered slowly then nodded "ih miga bootifa"-Star  
Nani watched this taking place then threw her hands up in the air "I don't believe it their in love"-Nani  
Lilo and Stitch laughed enthusiastically "Wow Sprite you found her"-Lilo  
"Don't mind if I do?"-Gantu  
Razer lunged at Stitch. Stitch turned to meet him as Razer accessed his adrenal glands meeting Stitch's strength they met. Fighting in hand to hand combat Razer attacked Stitch using his fists and claws Stitch repelled the attack also launching his own.

Meanwhile Gantu towered over Lilo "Hand over the trog "-Gantu  
Lilo Stared back angry "Never you big dummy"-Lilo  
Gantu brought out his blaster and pointed at Lilo. Nani ran and grabbed Lilo holding her in her arms  
"Hand her over or be vaporized!"-Gantu  
Razer lifted Stitch up in the air and head butted him in to Jumba making them fall over backwards but Stitch got back up and ran to Gantu snatching his blaster out of his hands.  
"Aaarrgh Razer get her"-Gantu  
Razer leaped over at Star but she brought up her shield and Razer collided in to it like a brick wall  
He smeared down the neutron energy to the ground like a bug on the windshield  
Gantu ran up to her as she lowered her shield then Sprite emitted his, grabbed Star and did a shock wave knocking every one over again. Gantu and Razer were knocked almost to the  
very edge of the cliff Razer was on Gantu's shoulder balancing while Gantu tried balancing himself on the edge. Stitch dropped Gantu's blaster and casually walked up to them Pleakley followed "they say I can't do much but this is something"-Pleakley  
Pleakley pushed with his finger on Gantu's leg, until they felled off the cliff in to the water  
"I will get yooouuuu"-Gantu  
SPLASH was all that could be heard. Sprite fell over after the shockwave his thermostat said across the targeting "Warning, warning overheat, overheat" he looked highly drowsy so close  
to a shut down  
"Star!"-Sprite  
Star quickly went next to him until Jumba came up behind her and scooped him up  
"Quick must be getting home"-Jumba

Later that evening at the Pelekai house Lilo, Stitch and Star were waiting in the lounge sitting on the couch. While in the bath room Jumba placed Sprite gently in the bath tub in cold  
water Nani was bringing in some ice and placing it in the tub around him "are you sure this will cool him down?"-Nani  
Jumba untied Sprite's collar and handed it to her "yes bigger, the ice should cool down his reactor's." he pointed to Sprite who lied down in the tub submerged in ice water his six spines already erect releasing built up heat "As you can see his spines are working already" Nani watched uneasy as Sprite still seemed highly drowsy. But Sprite was cooling down quickly just then Pleakley came in to the room. He leaned up against the door post and watched.  
"Why don't you make some instant cooling machine or something?"-Pleakley  
Jumba looked sceptically over at him "I did, remember? You were stuck in an ice block for three days"-Jumba  
Pleakley's eye widened "Oh yeah…now I remember"-Pleakley  
When Sprite was cooled Nani lifted him out of the icy water and tied his collar around his neck securely  
Then took him out to the kitchen where a towel lay on the floor, Nani placed Sprite there and Started rubbing him down, Sprite tried to move away but Nani held on until he was dried.  
At this point Lilo and Stitch came into the kitchen while Star stood at the door way "Nani can we see him now?"-Lilo  
Nani let Sprite go and stood up "Of course Lilo he's ready you can see him now"-Nani  
Lilo walked closer to Sprite "Are you ok Sprite?"-Lilo  
Sprite made a big grin showing his pearly teeth "ih miga okay isa not good feeling"  
At this point Jumba walked into the kitchen with Pleakley following behind  
"Now what are we going to do about her!"-Nani, Nani pointed over at Star.  
"Find her one true place"-Lilo  
Stitch smiled and jumped enthusiastically "Ih double Ih, Star, Sprite Bugee bu"-Stitch  
Lilo turned around to Stitch shocked "What! What do you mean?"-Lilo  
Star had walked up to Sprite and both of them and grabbed each other's hand Staring into each other's eyes  
"Oh no here we go again. She goes NOW!"-Nani  
Stitch crossed his arms "Naga, naga takaba"-Stitch  
Lilo joined in too "yeah Stitch is right, Ohana"-Lilo  
Star looked bewildered "O'hana?"-Star  
"Ih ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten" Sprite grabbed the collar showing it to Star making her able to see the pendant, Nani looked down at the collar that she gave him to remind him of ohana now it was reminding her.  
"ALRIGHT I give up she can stay for tonight then she's out. Got it?"-Nani  
"Mahalo Nani"-Lilo. Lilo ran to give her big sister a hug.  
Nani rolled her eyes, just as the phone started to ring Nani then walked over to the phone  
"and don't let her burn anything" Nani then picked up telephone "hello Nani here"  
"Nani this I Mr Jamison I've come to tell you your..."  
Nani was stunned for a few seconds, could he sack her. "MR Jamison I, didn't know about it, I..."  
"relax Nani I'm telling you thanks to your yellow dog the damage have allowed us to renovate i want you to report to work a head of your department consider it a promotion"-Mr Jamison  
Nani was ecstatic "oh mahalo Mr Jamison Mahalo plenty"-Nani  
"yes it was easy to list it as lightning strikes they just couldn't work out how a dog was involved"

Meanwhile at Gantu's ship Gantu and Razer walked up the ramp drooping wet from their plunge into the ocean, as the entered the cargo bay they saw 625 carrying a plasma rifle  
marching at the ready. He was on top of this huge wall of boxes and crates protecting the reactor next to a mountain of sandwiches enough to with stand a siege and next to it was a dish sitting on a stand.  
"By the fires of the planet Krimlot what's going on here?"-Gantu  
625 saw them but reacted to quick for his thinking "INTRUDERS!"-Reuben  
He aimed and fired a net came out trapping Razer, then Reuben quickly pressed a button and down came a capture container on Gantu. 625 then ducked behind the wall of boxes, and then the dish pointed at Gantu and charged up a blue glowing energy came around it.  
"Oh Blitznak"-Gantu  
BEEEEWWWWWPP a bright blue flash came around the ship then stopped leaving 2 grey rings around Gantu where the capture container was and him chard in the center.  
"625!"-Gantu  
Reuben looked up "What? you said be ready so I was waiting"-Reuben  
Razer came up from the incinerated net and grabbed the blaster away from Reuben  
"Hey what are you doing?"-Reuben  
Razer snarled at Reuben and pointed the blaster at him his eyes glowing furiously "GRRRR"-Razer  
"OWE, owe, owe!"-Reuben

Meanwhile on planet Turo in the capital of the federation. Admiral Orclot entered the Grand Councilwoman's office the doors slid open the closed closely behind  
"You wanted to see me Grand Councilwoman?"-Admiral Orclot  
The grand council women swivelled around on her chair  
"Yes Admiral we have to go to earth to check up on experiment 620"-Grand Councilwoman  
Admiral Orclot rolled his eyes "we did with 626, Are they still worried he'll do it again?"-Admiral Orclot  
"620's actions were just but, remember Admiral, things can still change, that's why I'm going there to make sure, a surprise visit you can say"-Grand Councilwoman  
"Aye Grand Councilwoman the ship will be ready in 3 hours"-Admiral Orclot  
she turned around in her chair looking back at the Stars "good, I must say it will be interesting to see how stitch is even going"  
"Aye Grand Councilwoman"-Admiral Orclot after saying it he left in the corridor he went to the commander  
As the admiral got closer the commander stood up "Yes sir"-commander  
"Ready the Grand Council Woman's ship the yellow one"-Admiral Orclot  
"Aye Admiral, oh and here's the report you requested from supreme Commander Fenix"-commander  
Admiral Orclot took the file and read it "What? only three days this is going to be bad"

That evening at the kitchen table they sat around waiting for the pizza only this time Sprite sat the other end of the table, while Nani went to the oven and pulled out cold pizza.  
"OH NO I was to busy with drying Sprite I forgot to turn the oven on to cook the pizza"-Nani  
Jumba smiled at the opportunity "Don't worry bigger girl I could always use thermal nuclear technology to cook food stuff on tomato paste on cardboard"-Jumba  
Nani placed the pizza on the table and then Stared at Jumba with scepticism. "Jumba the last time you cooked we were serving green ham"-Nani  
"Yeah but gave unusual spark to it"-Jumba  
Lilo couldn't't help from laughing when she made a suggestion "How about we use Star?"-Lilo  
Nani glanced over to Lilo "How?"-Nani  
"Star you like the honours'"-Lilo  
Star grabbed the pizza and heated it up the pizza Started to cook in front of them till a nice crisp brown  
"See she is useful"-Lilo  
"All right eat up and time for bed. Sprite is it alright if you sleep on the couch and Star in your bed?"-Nani  
Sprite nodded in agreement "Ih isa oki tagga"-Sprite  
They all ate the pizza up then were off to bed Lilo, Stitch & Star went in the roof top dome  
Star rolled into a ball in the floor not in the bed she then activated her shield around her self then fell asleep  
They all rested down to sleep, meanwhile Sprite went to the couch and went to sleep there resting soundly. Nani crept in soundly over to Sprite and placed a blue blanket over him "sleep well Sprite"-Nani, she then crept out silently, Sprite opened his eye quickly then smiled before falling back to sleep.

Meanwhile at Gantu's ship Gantu was busy eating some sandwich's made by Reuben then Hamsterviel called him on his big screen "GANTU! Where is my experiment?"-Hamsterviel  
Gantu dropped the sandwich back on the plate "Sir the little earth girl, trog 626 and that particle abomination got to her before us"-Gantu  
"Then go and get the experiment back it's not that difficult!"-Hamsterviel  
Gantu nodded the picked up his sandwich again "Very well sir I'll go in the morning"-Gantu  
Hamsterviel almost had kittens "NO! GO NOW! Come on now, now, now, now, now!"-Hamsterviel  
Gantu placed it back down and slowly walked to the twin capture containers "Yes sir"-Gantu  
Reuben smiled and looked at Hamsterviel "Don't worry H he'll be right back after 626 beats his blubber but HA, HA, HA"-Reuben  
Gantu turned over to Stare at Reuben a smile crept up across his face then he rubbed his hands together  
"He, he, he, he, heh"-Gantu  
Reuben's smile vanished "I don't like it when you look at me that way"-Reuben  
Gantu grabbed 625 in his hands tightly "Time for work decoy, Razer come"-Gantu  
And they were off to the Pelekai's house.

However sweat coursed down his body sprite tossed and turned around on the couch...  
it was dark sprite ran and ran feeling endlessly then sprite felt himself stopping.  
A dark shadow figure appeared laughing it was the shape of sprite but its eye's burning a fiery red it was like a shadow hidden but creeping closer, under night sky with a silver moon  
staring blindingly,  
and all around was a strange orchid with deep blue petals with black tiger marks on each,  
sprite watched amused, until the shadow figure striked with one swipe, of it's claws..."  
He yelled as he woke up he jumped out of the couch and headed out the front door, out side in to the cool evening air. Sprite sat up on the railing closing his eyes as the breeze came by.  
Nani walked out of the house just behind him as she went up to where Sprite was sitting on the railing she focused on his body,  
Sprite's particle polymers where active the thousands of red dots all over his body indicating combat ready. As Nani walked closer Sprite turned his head around to face her before moving  
it back the red dots then subsided back to yellow.  
"Had another nightmare didn't't you?"-Nani  
Sprite looked up at Nani sadness in his eyes. "Ih"-Sprite  
"You've been having them ever night for the past week now since you were activated, I think Jumba should check up on you Sprite"-Nani  
Sprite sighed the breath drifted out "Ih"-Sprite  
Sprite then looked up at the Stars. Nani joined him keeping him company they both sat there looking at the Stars.

Morning came the ohana woke up Jumba disappeared into his lab and Pleakley was making coffee in the kitchen while Nani was drinking her cup at the table Sprite was also there drinking his mug with out going crazy like last time. Lilo, Stitch and Star came down the elevator and into the lounge.  
Sprite heard Star walk in then he jumped up and ran to her "STAR!"-Sprite  
Both Started looking in each other's eyes again before then just sitting next to each other every now and again glance at each other  
"Yep their in love"-Lilo  
Just then outside BANG, BANG they heard two plasma shots being fired in the air.  
Lilo and Stitch ran out side only to see 625 running away from the scene. Then whack a net flew into the air and they were trapped.  
Razer came from behind the stairs Gantu came up and ripped off the roof seeing Sprite and Star  
"Oh how sweet two trogs, double bonus"-Gantu  
Sprite went to leap at Gantu but he fired at Sprite trapping him in a net  
"Sorry trog she belongs to me"-Gantu,  
he went to grab her but Star emitted her shield Gantu tried to grab but couldn't't get through Razer came in through the front door but was met by Nani  
"Ha nala queesta" he came running full speed at Nani then  
"WHACK" Nani hit Razer with a broom sending him out the door so he fell right near a free Stitch.  
Stitch freed himself grabbed Razer's tail and hurled him at Gantu both fell in the river and was carried away by the currant. As Lilo and Stitch came back in Star bent down and freed Sprite  
from the net  
"Why didn't Sprite destroy house as of program?"-Star  
Sprite Stared at her before getting up "Because Sprite have ohana now"-Sprite  
This made Star think as Sprite finished getting up Star grabbed Sprite's hand and both went out the front door for a walk.

Later in the evening Sprite and Star went up to the tree house and stayed there for a while sitting comfortably in the cool breeze that came blowing by. They both just Stared at each  
other mostly Sprite tried thinking of what to say but the words escaped every thought he could think of. He Stared closer at Star peering into her eyes the same light purple sparkle, as Star then smiled Sprite's hart missed a beat.  
It wasn't until then Lilo and Stitch came up the ladder of the tree house Sprite turned his head to see them, then Star suddenly perked up and kissed him on the cheek she moved away closing her eyes as she did. Sprite froze in that instant the shocked expression written all over his face.  
Lilo and Stitch couldn't't help laughing to them selves; Sprite looked back at Star who was smiling happily  
Star moved closer then they both grabbed each other hugging each closer as possible "oh miga missed youga so much"-Sprite  
Star kissed him again then whispered into his ear "ih miga too"-Star

Ooh, ooh, ooh  
I feel my temperature rising.  
Higher, higher.  
It's burning through to my soul.  
Girl, girl, girl.  
You gonna set me on fire.  
My brain is flaming.  
I don't know which way to go.  
Your kisses lift me higher.  
Like the sweet song of a choir.  
You light my morning sky.  
With burning love.  
Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
I feel my temperature rising.  
Help me, I'm flaming.  
I must be a hundred and nine.  
Burning, burning, burning.  
And nothing can cool me.  
I just might turn into smoke.  
But I feel fine.  
Cause your kisses lift me higher.  
Like a sweet song of a choir.  
And you light my morning sky.  
With burning love (burning love

Sprite felt very weak at this moment as he was now hugging Star and he didn't know what to do. Lilo and Stitch left them to be alone and went up to the house. Now Sprite and Star were alone together. They continued embracing for the last moments then pulled apart. The moon shined forth and Star's fur glowed in the moonlight Sprite saw the sight he'd seen when they first met. Sprite was afraid at the heat she used but was even more afraid of hurting her, trapped in love.  
Meanwhile from the lounge room window, Lilo was trying to get past Stitch and Nani who sat on the window sill couch "Let me see"-Lilo  
Lilo managed to see a few glimpses but having to crawl all over Nani "No just leave them be you did the same when Stitch and angel went together"-Nani  
Nani picked her up and placed Lilo back on the ground seeing a disappointed face on Lilo "Yeah but"-Lilo  
"No buts as you said they're in love so no interference"-Nani  
Lilo turned around and Started walking back to the kitchen "Ok come on Stitch"-Lilo  
Stitch seemed to still be in a day dream then smiled and ran after Lilo "He, he, he angel"-Stitch  
Sprite and Star headed back to the house as love was in the air as the breeze broke off heaps of flowers from the tree, sending the flowers around them they enjoyed the show as Sprite fell in love with Star the feeling was strong it was like ohana but stronger. Falling in love he thought a burning love.  
Nani watched from the window down at them then Nani sighed "so he's finally found love" Nani continued looking then realized what she was doing "oh great now I'm acting like Lilo"  
she got up and walked to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

But up in the tree red eyes were watching furiously plotting his white sharp teeth showing in the night.  
"Beep, beep, beep" Gantu was leaning near the tree watching the show, Gantu reached down took out his phone "Yes doctor Hamsterviel"-Gantu  
"Why have you not reported you fish headed minion?"-Hamsterviel  
Gantu tried to explain calmly "Well we failed to get her sir"-Gantu  
Hamsterviel clasped his hand over his face before pacing it back down "Ooh! Gantu send in Razer while their asleep and tell her that she can do her programming on a ship's reactor, she  
won' resist her program is to strong"-Hamsterviel  
Gantu seemed astonished "What ship mine's full of toasted cheese sandwiches"-Gantu  
He was looking drearily at 625 who just finished a toasted cheese sandwich  
"NO! The Grand Councilwoman will be arriving tomorrow, and I want you to shoot it down with reactor failure it will look like an accident HA, HA, HA, HA, no get that experiment NOW!"  
Gantu smiled "But sir why don't I just use a missile?"-Gantu  
Hamsterviel gave him a sceptical Stare "What missile?"-Hamsterviel  
"This one maybe he's big enough to knock it down"-Gantu  
With his finger he was pointing at 625, Hamsterviel giggled to himself "Ha, ha, ha good one Gantu."  
But it didn't last long Hamsterviel stopped suddenly and snapped back to normal  
"Now back to work"-Hamsterviel  
Then the screen went blank leaving a happy Gantu and angry Reuben

Meanwhile in the house Nani finished her cup of coffee and placed the mug on the bench  
She turned around to see Sprite and Star come walking in through the doggy door Sprite had an almost dazed expression on his face, Lilo and Stitch giggled to them selves "Time for bed"-Nani  
Lilo reluctantly wanted to go to bed "Oh but do we have to"-Lilo  
"Yes bed. Oh and have any of you's seen Jumba at all today?"-Nani  
Pleakley was sitting at the kitchen table reading his gossip magazine "Yes he was in his lab working on something then he went to bed a while ago, speaking of which it's past my bed time"-Pleakley  
"Come Star let's get you away from Sprite maybe he'll come back to normal"-Lilo  
Star followed Lilo and Stitch as she walked away Sprite came out of his dream type state.  
Lilo, Stitch and Star went up in the roof top dome Lilo rested in her bed and Stitch slept on his Star still curled into a ball and emitted her shield around herself All of them were fast asleep  
Sprite rested on the couch and again Nani came creeping in only this time carrying a pillow gently placing it near Sprite then creeping out again. Sprite shook his head and used the pillow  
before falling asleep.  
A few hours passed as every one now slept the darkness filled the house  
Then through the doggy door Razer sneaked in stealthy, his light deflecting fur cloaked him easily as possible his red eyed glowed in the darkness.  
He continued further in then froze, movement was detected to his right, slowly he turned his head seeing Sprite on the couch tossing and turning frantically like trying to grab something.  
He moved into the hallway then up the elevator seeing Lilo in her bed and Stitch in his he looked around and found Star sitting there with the shield on, he woke her up by tapping on the  
shield the violet shield turned to a dark blue with high red ripples splashing out where Razer hit it.  
Star finally came around and uncurled letting her shield down and saw Razer Staring right at her, Star was about to scream but Razer put his hand over her mouth clamping it tightly shut  
Star tried to struggle but Razer had greater strength. She stopped in her tracks, making the struggling stop.  
Star Stared back at Razer frightened until Razer spoke "Want to destroy reactor?"-Razer  
Star thought about that question, she nodded then Razer released his grasp letting Star speak  
"Ih isa miga's program, but isa what reactor?"-Star  
"Tomorrow morning the grand councilwoman ship isa also Admrial Orclot Gantu's ship"-Razer  
After that he left back they way he came as much as he was there he was gone he turned off his red eyes showing a dark black with the little light he was gone back into the darkness.  
But the thought kept nagging Star's mind to do her programming, not to mention get revenge.

Meanwhile as Razer crept passed the Sprite jerked awake suddenly.  
He cried out the tears swept down from his eyes into a non stop weeping. Sprite closed his eyes almost to try and stop it from crying; he got up and headed for Jumba's ship  
"I have to know!"-Sprite  
As he walked down the steppes passed the bottom row he walked towards the red ship but as he did the red eyes burned from under the stairs only then to disappear back into the  
darkness.  
Later at Jumba's ship Sprite walked into the lab up to the super computer  
"Experiment 620 identified"  
Sprite pressed on a few buttons selecting an icon in Jumba's file. He accessed his profile.  
"Experiment 620 primary function: particle cannon and shield emitter  
Program: destroy command centers and installations"  
Sprite typed in genetic sequence data  
"Accessing templates used for experiment 620"  
"fearsome manglyiod of meridian 5, Sslylak, Sslygon, bottomless Pitcher plant, Tiger Orchid"  
The data raced along the screen Sprite used his second Scenups matrix to calculate the data  
His eye's were fixed to the screen not even blinking to the process was over and what he was seeing scared him.

Morning came at the Pelekai house Star woke up first then went down the elevator into the lounge  
She saw Sprite was gone. Star saw her opportunity to leave unnoticed, then she left the house.  
Lilo woke up at the sound from the elevator and peered out the window and saw Star leaving.  
Lilo quickly flipped out of bed landing on her feet "Stitch quick wake up"-Lilo  
Stitch groggily steered from his slumber "Uh what matter?"-Stitch  
"Star's leaving with out Sprite lets follow her"-Lilo  
"Oki tagga in morning"-Stitch  
Put his head back on the pillow  
Lilo looked at him sternly "Stitch it is morning"-Lilo  
"Oh choota" he bit down on his pillow then jumped out of bed.  
Off they went staying just out of detection range following Star deeper into the forest.

Meanwhile in Jumba's ship Sprite was still staring at the screen for most of the night  
When the data had finished Sprite looked down at the console closing his eyes. He then with his right hand he banged down hard on the console in anger then at that moment Jumba  
came in  
"So 620 you found out truth?"-Jumba  
Sprite Stared up at him small tears flowed out as he nodded "Ih, why miga?"-Sprite  
"Oh yes it is true you and Razer are twins to degree"-Jumba  
Sprite looked back at the screen then at Jumba  
"Let me explain" he took a seat near the computer "back on Greema jungle in the lab where you were made. I was using a new serum I extracted from plant; apparently the serum broke  
the DNA into two different stages. You were coming out beautifully just as design but instead of 1 experiment 2 came you perfect and complete but unconscious and Razer not so complete but ready, so I took Razer and dehydrated him saving for best design. The nightmares bigger girl told me about should pass in time. They were caused by you unburying memories of when you were made"-Jumba  
Sprite looked happier knowing the truth just then Pleakley came rushing in  
"Hey have any of you too seen Lilo, Stitch or Star around Nani's been looking for them?"-Pleakley  
"Akootah"-Sprite. He ran out of the door turning on his particle detection, he found their trial and followed it heading down into the forest  
Jumba stood up quickly from his seat and Started to bolt for the door "Quick get bigger girl must be following"-Jumba  
"But what about breakfast?"-Pleakley  
Just 5 minutes later from the shadows of the ship, Hamsterviel came into Jumba's lab.  
"He, he, he my master plan is working perfectly"-Hamsterviel  
Hamsterviel walked up to the computer and sat on the seat, being still warm.  
"Access data files of experiment 620 and 626"-Hamsterviel  
"Accessing all files" Hamsterviel smiled to himself "I must thank Jumba some day"-Hamsterviel

Meanwhile Star was running along the trail to Gantu's ship secretly Lilo and Stitch where following close behind, Star continued walking the stopped perking up her ears then relaxed she decided to continue  
Lilo and Stitch followed a little further until Star went behind a rock on the right. Lilo and Stitch stopped.  
"Hey where'd she go?"-Lilo  
Stitch scanned the area ahead but found no trace then he shrugged "Miga naga nota"-Stitch  
Just then they heard a click coming from their right then a yellow ball with green plasma around it came out from the trees it landed near their feet then reflected from the ground to the air. Stitch saw a safety ring on the ball flick away allowing the plasma to charge up, just before it hit the ground again.  
The ball sat there glowing plasma around it for 2 seconds then it shook.  
"AHH LILO"-Stitch  
He pushed Lilo out of the way just then the ball grew brighter and exploded in a ball of plasma Stitch was blown into the trees and hit the ground. Razer came jumping out from the trees, Stitch got up but Razer fired a net trapping Stitch there, Razer then shoved him in a capture container. Lilo got up from the ground and ran towards Stitch "STITCH!"-Lilo  
"Ha, ha, ha got you now"-Gantu  
Gantu picked up Lilo in his big hands and put her in a capture container as well  
"Put me down big dummy"-Lilo  
"Don't you just love plasma grenades not even the trog could stop it, speaking of, Star!"-Gantu  
Star came out from behind the boulder and walked closer over to wards them  
Lilo gasped at the unbelievable sight "Star?"-Lilo  
"She works for me now"-Gantu  
Gantu grabbed Stitch in his capture container and walked with them over to an open clearing which concealed Gantu's stingray ship. Gantu put Lilo and Stitch in their capture containers under each wing of his ship, he got in Star and Razer got in as well then Gantu took off.  
Sprite saw what happened from a distance he ran to the spot and looked up seeing them fly off. Sprite could see the under side of the sting ray ship glisten in the sun but he could also see Lilo and Stitch trapped.  
Sprite quickly charged up his particle cannon and targeted Gantu's ship then fired the blue blast hit Gantu's right wing detaching Lilo's pod. Lilo fell to the ground where the pod smashed open leaving Lilo unconscious on the ground. Gantu banked slightly to the left he pulled on the lever flattening out the aircraft Stitch saw Lilo on the ground unmoving he banged on the glass "LILO!"-Stitch  
"Garr that particle abomination damaged my ship"-Gantu  
Gantu flew off back to his bigger ship he pressed a button and the main thruster ignited boosting him away from the area.  
Sprite watched them leave then walked over to Lilo, Sprite picked Lilo up and put her near the rock, he then got a coconut made a hole and poured some in Lilo's mouth. Lilo though still unconscious swallowed the coconut milk. She started shivering so Sprite curled around her heated his reactor up to make Lilo warmer she stopped shivering. Sprite just lied there tears falling from his eyes as he looked around for any thing he tried holding back his anger but it built up slowly.

Meanwhile at Gantu's ship, Gantu shoved Stitch in a cell then closed it behind him.  
"That should hold you till Hamsterviel's plans complete"-Gantu  
Gantu walked off leaving Stitch alone he snarled and banged on the glass until Gantu was completely gone  
"Lilo don't leave me please don't leave me" Stitch said softly closing his eyes.  
"Lilo would naga leave youga"-Star  
Stitch opened his eyes seeing Star standing just off near the elevator "how would youga now! Youga naga nato family, youga Naga takabah Achi-baba!"-Stitch  
Star was taken back nearly crying to her self "isa miga's program, youga were naga tested on" she turned around to walk back to the door then stopped "youga naga nota Gaba  
happened back on Turo!"  
Stitch Stared at her "Gaba ika tasoopa?"-Stitch  
Star sighed "Ask Sprite" nearly a burning sensation hit her heart "now miga do program." she turned and ran out the door into the elevator  
Stitch sat in the cell waiting for Lilo or his ohana to come, faintly he heard crying from somewhere in the ship.

Sprite stayed near Lilo remembering his trial he almost went down that path. But then Turo came to his memory and the first meeting with Star at the laboratory. She said she loved him.  
Sprite felt anger swarm all over him at what Star had done playing him the fool, his particle polymers activated once more thousands of red dots swarmed all over his body. He whispered angrily to him self "Why Star? Why?"  
Lilo mumbled as she slept. Sprite knew to save Stitch meant leaving Lilo.  
In the distance he heard Nani, Jumba and Pleakley heading in his direction he got up he made his decision.  
"Sorry Lilo"-Sprite  
Sprite Started walking off towards the direction of Gantu's ship; Lilo just began to wake up her eyes fluttered awake and he looked over to where Sprite was then spoke out weakly "Sprite?"-Lilo  
Sprite polarized and was gone only a few seconds later Nani and Jumba came up Nani bent down to Lilo cradling her in her arms "Lilo are you ok?"-Nani  
"Ah little girl looks fine but where is 620 and 626?"-Jumba  
Lilo gained the energy to speak "Gantu ambushed us and took Stitch away with Star's help, Sprite freed and took care of me then went to save Stitch"-Lilo  
Nani looked up at Jumba "Quick maybe we can get there in time"-Nani  
They were off to save Stitch and to help Sprite.

Meanwhile Sprite polarized screaming down the trail towards Gantu's ship Sprite's particle polymers constantly flickered to red amid the glowing yellow aurora this made the air currant flowing smoothly around him, making his speed increase that the sound of a cracking whip flicked past the area's Sprite zoomed by, even though he never heard the sound, he didn't even care at the moment his only thought was getting to, Star.  
As Sprite zoomed along the ground a big yellow ship with green stripes came out of hyperspace heading for the earth, one of the pilots looked on the screen "madam? We're picking up a high particle signature"  
"What?" Admiral Orclot hovered over to the screen "can you get a view of the source?"-Admiral Orclot  
The pilot typed on the computer and then a close view showed Sprite running. "Why is he running like that?"  
The grand council woman Stared as well "zoom in on his face"  
"Aye ma'am" the camera zoomed in Sprite had his green eyes on and formed into tight slits.  
She stood back up "How long until we get there?"-Grand Councilwoman  
"2 hours"  
The admiral hovered over to the grand council woman "Grand Councilwoman"-Admiral Orclot  
"Yes Admiral"-Grand Councilwoman  
"May I suggest we land near the house as close as possible so not to create any panic" he stared over to the screen "I don't know what's going on but there has to be an explanation?"  
"Noted"-Grand Councilwoman

Meanwhile back at Gantu's ship. Stitch had been moved to the main control room where Star was sitting on the pilot chair on the ground looking up through the open cockpit into the sky meanwhile Reuben and Gantu were arguing as to if the Grand Councilwoman would come or not.  
Reuben sat on his chair "No she won't"-Reuben  
"Yes she will"-Gantu  
"NO she won't"-Reuben  
"YES she will"-Gantu  
Hamsterviel had been trying to call them until he came on the screen.  
"ENOUGH of your stupid arguments commence with the operation!"-Hamsterviel  
Just then the alarms sounded a red light came all over the room "Warning incoming target ship"  
"Right on time"-Gantu  
Star looked back up to the sky getting ready to shoot at the ship the ship came entering slowly into the atmosphere Star opened her mouth readying to fire a neutron flare.  
But at this time Sprite came into the control room and snarled at Star "NAGA TAKABAH!"-Sprite  
Every one turned around to see him standing there still polarized.  
"What? You again trog"-Gantu  
Star Stared at him a slight sense of relief seemed to sweep over her, but the anger from Sprite and deep in her self came out instead, she angrily snarled back at him "Sprite"-Star  
"Enough of you, Razer destroy him"-Hamsterviel  
Razer did as he was told and stalked closer towards Sprite, Stitch saw this and banged on the glass of his capture container "Aka boocha"-Stitch  
Razer charged for Sprite. But Sprite was still polarized and ran to Stitch swiftly dodging Razer's swipes Sprite made it to the capture pod and pressed the button setting Stitch free then he depolarized.  
Stitch smiled at Sprite "Thanks cousin"-Stitch  
Sprite returned the gesture "Your welcome"-Sprite  
razer and sprite walked towards each other razers eyes burned fiery while sprite looked back his in slits  
sprite snarled "hello twin"-sprite  
razer smirked to him self "so twin youga finally found the truth, youga and miga are the same"-razer  
sprite shook his head "naga we isa different miga more handsome"  
razer looked back stunned "gaba! naga this time!" Razer accessed his full amount of adrenaline the adrenal glands pumped out the steroid hormone down the vein directly to his two  
hearts the heart rate pumped the serum all over his body, Razer's body arched as his 3 spines raced upwards and his red fur on top glowed slightly as did his eyes, he calmed down and charged full brunt towards them.

Stitch saw Razer running towards them "Stop Star. Razer verse miga"-Stitch  
Sprite saw Razer as well then he nodded "Oki tagga"-Sprite  
Stitch went at Razer until they met attacking and deflecting each other's attack. Razer lunged at Stitch. Stitch gave Razer an uppercut sending him flying back Razer found his footing then Stitch ran to him Razer did a side kick at Stitch but he caught Razer's foot Razer twisted making Stitch fall on his back then they both got up and attacked each other using their claws  
sprite ran up to star as she waited near the window, she had her neutron flare ready waiting for the ship to come into view.  
sprite skidded to a halt "star isa naga do this!"  
Star stared at him defiantly "naga they isa did this to miga on turo, miga hasn't forgot maybe youga has!"  
sprite shook his head "miga naga forget but miga naga let youga do this!"  
star stared back at him "isa supposed to have been partners together, miga isa doing this!"  
she stayed there as the ship finally cam into the atmosphere with in firing range.  
sprite saw no other way or choice he charged his particle cannon then fired, Star emitted her shield in time to stop the beam from hitting her. Just like before the particle blue beam hit  
Star's violet shield, the shield turned a dark blue with red ripples Star was bearably holding on as she staggered to keep up  
over head the grand councilwoman's ship as flying past.  
Gantu closed in on Sprite. "Not this time trog"-Gantu  
He pulled out his blaster, aimed and fired at Sprite. The plasma blast flew into the air towards Sprite, Sprite not having time to react was hit by the blast and fell to the opposite wall the  
impact caused Sprite to stop his attack, the particle beam disappeared. Star lowered her shield and breathed in, then headed back to her position, Sprite got back up and lunged again at Star. Star turned and held sprite off. but sprite's strength was greater.

Just then Lilo, Nani, Jumba and Pleakley came in to the control room  
Lilo looked around seeing the two battles going on "STITCH, SPRITE!"-Lilo  
Sprite looked for just a split second, so Star took the advantage, Star heated up and punched Sprite in the stomach just opposite his reactors, the heat transferred in to Sprite's body directly to his reactors, Sprite reactors were overwhelmed by the heat not even his cooling had time to stop it, his second Scenups couldn't't even shut down Sprite's systems in time.  
Across his vision a message came up in Tantalog. "Warning, warning reactor failure. System failing"  
Sprite stopped suddenly and looked down at Star. He whispered to Star "Star why?"  
Sprite's gauges Started going offline first the targeting, then his reactors then the thermostat  
"Warning system failure" his vision Started going blank until he felt complete darkness.  
Sprite's eyes closed and he collapsed on to the floor semi-conscience.  
Nani ran over to sprite "SPRITE"-Nani  
she knelt down next to sprite seeing if he was okay, sprite opened his eyes drowsy.  
"I'm okay"-sprite  
Stitch broke away from the fight against Razer leaping back landing near Nani.  
Gantu smiled since victory was near "HA, HA, HA the abomination is down and the trog helpless against Razer" he stomped closer over near Lilo; Nani saw this and ran in between him and  
Lilo.  
"Stay away from my sister!"-Nani  
Gantu walked over to Nani bending down so his face was directly near hers.  
"Like what are you going to do? I have a license in sixteen weapons categories, black belt in Galaticxian Nujitzu, conquer of the Pastilera's Militia and I tower over you"-Gantu  
Nani didn't hesitate she brought up her arm. WHACK Gantu fell over on his batooki from the force Nani punched Gantu on the nose.

Hamsterviel watched the show from his computer screen clearly annoyed "Aaarrgh Star destroy that ship NOW!"-Hamsterviel  
Star nodded and stood up to try and catch the ship, Nani stood up and walked straight to her  
"NO! what's important? what happened to you both on Turo or what happened between you both on Turo"  
star watched Nani with interest, she started to think hard she did meet sprite for the first time there if it didn't happen they might have never met.  
Star nodded "ih youga right miga was wrong I'm soka"  
Hamsterviel now very annoyed "Star; destroy that ship's reactor now!"-hamstreviel  
Star Stared up at him "naga youga do it! if youga want no ship shove youga in the intake valve!"-Star  
hamsterviel grinded his teeth as his fur turned red, the screen went blank,  
Razer glared over at Sprite where Nani was Staring back at him fear swept over Nani as Razer walked closer then lunged at her, but Stitch stepped in the way grabbed hold of Razer's tail,  
he then swung Razer around then let him go flying over into Gantu.  
Nani walked up to Star and bent down to her level "Well go ahead hit the reactor like he said"-Nani  
Star saw Nani pointing at Gantu's. She smiled a Nani the opened her mouth she heated up her body creating the heat haze then she charged up her neutron flare all the violet energy  
gathered then Star fired it.  
The force of the shot made Star fling over back wards while the flare zoomed through the air leaving deep blue and red ripple hyper waves, the shot hit a power port making it overheat, the heat surged down to the reactor thus making slight disruptions in the power.  
625's sandwiches down near the lower reactor two floors below Started to melt or burst into flames. 625 ran down to the elevator and down to the reactor he saw his sandwiches and Reuben bent down and picked up a sandwich picked, it looked nearly un harmed "Cheesy are you ok"-Reuben  
The sandwich bust into flames turning in to ash and then disintegrated in his hands  
"NNNOOOOOOO"-Reuben  
The flare sent the heat down the port to the reactor causing it to heat more and more then Started to glow brighter and brighter "warning reactor failure detected emergency shut  
engaged"  
Jumba stood next to Pleakley he turned around and Started running out of the room to the elevator "Thinking is time to be leaving"-Jumba  
Pleakley stood there calm then he raised his hand "May I just say WHAAAAAAAHHH!" he ran out screaming through the door of the elevator  
Nani still carrying Sprite ran out after them Stitch swept Lilo up off the ground and bolted with Star close behind.  
A pulse blew from Gantu's ship like a super nova the bright Star type explosion expanded out from the reactor the bright violet blast stayed for a few minutes then disappeared, the ohana  
headed back down the path to home as quick as possible.

Meanwhile back up in the control room Gantu got up off the floor and brushed off the black ash that was once Reuben's sandwiches, he looked around "ah my ship!" he then saw the power port completely blown out "oh phew…at least the reactor is okay…" he walked up to the computer and brushed off the ash "the reactor is okay, the flare must have blown the fuse in the power port causing it to do the blast instead"  
Reuben came up from the elevator "yeah but what about my sandwiches they're, they're GONE!"  
Razer came up from a pile of ash flicking some off he grabbed some in his hand and let it slip through his fingers "hmm a little over done I think"-Razer

Reuben glared over at him, but the computer screen came back to life revealing Hamsterviel's face  
"Is there any way you can possibly try failing at failure, maybe if you did that you would succeed at something!"-hamsterviel  
Gantu came to his defence "but sir..."  
Hamsterviel cut him off "no! Gantu I'll have to get more help in this case from a good ally, that is all, you can relax until further notice" The screen went blank  
"Ooh it hurts nice lecture form H now what do we do?"-Reuben  
Gantu smiled "how about that trip to the sandwich museum opening on Honolulu"-Gantu  
Reuben leaped with joy "great I'll quickly make us some sandwiches for the trip"-Reuben  
He ran out to the galley while Razer went down to the two man shuttle getting it ready  
"Well here we go a holiday finally"-Gantu  
Meanwhile on the other side of the island, evening came as the light left the sky but in the Pelekai house.  
Jumba had Sprite up in the roof top dome, while every one else was waiting in the lounge. Jumba brought with him a ball of Knockium and asked Nani for a lot of ice packs.  
Jumba laid Sprite onto an open blanket resting on the floor, Sprite managed to remain conscious.  
Next to him Jumba placed a Knockium orb and connected a tube to it. Jumba moved the tube so it was running up along Sprite's back, then it split into two and sat behind Sprite's crest on  
his head, they both split over his ears down to meet again covering over Sprite's nose so as to push air in to his nose. And on Sprite's head Jumba placed, was a neural net head set that connect to the computer.  
Jumba Stared down at him "620 I need you to be sleeping now so I can get your system online again"  
Sprite eventually nodded then closed his eyes, waiting for the darkness to come.  
"Good 620 sleep well knockium will knock you out for a couple of hours" he swivelled on his chair around to the orb and pressed on the top. knockium gas spread down into the tube and  
was carried along the tube and into Sprite's nose, it entered deep into his stomach and was instantly absorbed into his body finally  
Sprite's accelerated metabolism flowed it all around his body.

Jumba bent down and checked to make sure he was asleep, and he was. Sprite lied on the floor near the table unconscious and on a computer screen Jumba Stared at it typing on the keyboard, he was busy checking Sprite's systems  
"Ah now to be online" he pressed on the enter key and eyed the systems slowly coming online.  
"back up system engaged sprite second scenups came online "who are you?"  
Jumba peered into the screen "I'm Dr Jumba jookiba your creator"  
"no your not!"  
Jumba was puzzled and he typed "yes I designed your systems"  
"prove it!"  
Jumba started getting agitated "now listen here you do as I say..."  
"nope, I belong to sprite, I alert him, Protect him, Technically I am him"  
Jumba typed more angry "no your his Sub-Conscious" Jumba stared happily "there take that you"-Jumba  
"fine you win, but loose weight-" Jumba looked stunned at the screen.  
But then written across the computer screen in Tantalog it read "Bio-regeneration activated"  
"Reactor online" the gauge red full capacity "yes"  
"Censers online" Sprite targeting came into full view "perfect"  
"Weapon online" the heat gauge read full function "very good"  
"Program offline" Sprite's impulses never came on "most good  
"All systems nominal Dab-Beep" Jumba smiled triumphant  
Jumba engaged the counter knockium into the valve, sprite 's eyes fluttered awake "oh miga has headache"  
Jumba stared deeply at him "620 remind me never to let your second scneups be another experiment."  
sprite nodded not knowing what he was talking about.  
Jumba stood up and left the dome to head back into the lounge

Later almost an hour had gone by, and then Jumba finally entered the lounge room  
Lilo Stitch and Star jumped off and ran up to Jumba "Is Sprite ok? Can we see him?"-Lilo  
"Relax little girl 620 will be fine. he should be down in a few minutes when he's ready"-Jumba  
Sprite did eventually come down the elevator his yellow fur shined radiantly, he walked in and stared at star.  
Star shrank back in guilt, Lilo sat next to her and put an arm on her shoulder.  
"its okay Star you didn't't mean to do it really did you?"  
Star shook her head "naga, miga love him to much for that"  
Sprite walked up to her and sat down "ih miga too"  
"Sprite youga . Jaba Ramid Nye Hassin, Ashi Salaam Achi-baba?"-Stitch  
Sprite smiled up at him "Muquad oki takka, naga Shaalthabye Hajmha Sihkism Baaheth Jihadi Matyr"  
Star looked puzzled "Gaba ika tasoopa?"  
Sprite kissed her on the cheek "miga Kali Ashol Jaalba" he put his hand on hers "miga, youga bugee bu"  
Star looked beyond happy and rammed up next to him closing her eyes tucking her head under his while her body wet parallel along his and at this Stitch laughed.  
Lilo Stared at the three experiments chatting away, she tried to understand it but couldn't until she couldn't take it any longer she yelled out "What are you saying?"-Lilo  
Every one Stared back at her as she sat there with her arms folded together,  
Stitch sat opposite "miga say, Long time no see how are you friend?" Lilo nodded "then what"  
Stitch smiled "then Sprite say, Everything okay, thanks, no experience enthusiasm fight cousin, Star replied, What's the big deal" Stitch then continued "Me accomplished something…me,  
you bugee bu…"  
lilo looked at them all "I need to learn tantalog"  
every one laughed "i will teach you later little girl"-Jumba

suddenly the door bell rang Nani jumped up from the couch and ran to the door, upon opening it Nani saw the grand councilwoman and Admiral Orclot  
"Oh, aloha what brings you here?"-Nani  
Both the Grand Councilwoman and Admiral Orclot came into the house as Nani closed the door behind them  
"I decided to stop by and see how you were coping"  
"er quite fine just another adventure sprite's going well to"-Nani  
sprite looked up at the grand councilwoman, he smiled his sheepish grin as he stared at star  
"ih and miga found my partner"  
star giggled as she rolled about, inturn sprite followed suite like a pair of bowling balls  
"we found another experiment…" Nani sat on the seat now.  
the grand council woman probably did a faint smile "it seem your hands are full"-grand council woman  
Lilo, stitch, sprite and star walked into the kitchen "we like to keep Nani entertained"-Lilo  
admiral Orclot laughed "I'm sure you do  
Nani stood up from the seat "How about some tea or coffee?"-Nani  
Pleakley perked up "Yeah I just made a batch too some grounded up mud I call it mud supreme"-Pleakley  
"Yeah is disgusting as it sounds'-Jumba  
"I'll take tea Nani how about you admiral"-Grand Councilwoman  
"An officer only takes the best, tea 2 sugars a spot of verox and squint of lemon"-Admiral Orclot  
Nani was thinking on what to say "ah we don't have verox here on earth"-Nani  
The admiral pulled out a bottle "you do now"-Admiral Orclot

Meanwhile deep in outer space beyond colonized federation borders in the uninhabited region on the planet Brell, was a isolated base for Black Hole Ops. But in this station situated on a moon the former Admiral Actorus was in prison due to his rank he was given luxury allowances  
The admiral stood the height of Nani, , he stood in a humanoid typed body and but had a cat type head minus the whiskers, he had teal colored fur with black strips along his face reaching from the top of his eyes to the nose. He wore a teal colored admiral's uniform and cap.  
He stood there Staring at the Star filled sky trying to imagine the far reaches of space, then suddenly a call came in a holo-call he turned around to see Hamsterviel standing there "yes doctor what is it?"  
"I need some more heavy funding from you again"-hamsterveil  
"Again! You showed me those experiments 32 years ago, before the Pistilera incident you said they would bring down the federation. it's now over and I've been in prison and now you call. Why?"-Actorus  
"because I showed you Jumba's early experiment 001shrink now he's completed over 630 others mine Razer included as well as…"-Hamsterviel  
"626…I've heard of him and now lately 620…apparently nearly caused civil conflict"-Actorus  
"if I show one of the advance experiments would you join me?"-Hamsterviel  
"Okay. I will but I will not have direct contact, first I need to get to my office on Pistilera"-Actorus  
Hamstrerviel smiled "excellent and soon I will be emperor, good day"-Hamsterviel  
The holo-call ended and the ball disappeared. Actorus turned back around Staring back at the Stars "soon." He smiled to him self as a comet flew by it's tail heading past the moon the  
blue light highlighted his face  
"very soon a dark star will rise."


	9. Chapter 9 Sprite Zero

_Lilo, Stitch & Sprite  
__Sprite zero_

On the island of Oahu, in the city of Honolulu the capital of the Hawaiian islands.  
Captain Gantu, Razer and Reuben were visiting the Hawaiian sandwich museum in the shape of a sandwich oddly and dedicated to Capt. James Cook who named the Hawaiian islands the sandwich islands oddly.  
Gantu, Reuben and Razer where walking back along a hall way in the sandwich museum. All the different sandwiches ever made from the beginning of history, to the latest in the sub sandwiches. Reuben stopped and peered into a window his eyes bulged open and his mouth drooped some saliva, Gantu bent down and picked him up "625 we've been here just 5 days now and every time we stop by here you drool over that sandwich!"-Gantu  
He dropped Reuben down on to the ground.  
Reuben just walked back along to the window "that's because it's the tastiest sandwich ever made." he stared back at the sandwich the golden crusts trimmed to perfection allowing a shimmering shine, the clipped lettuce and perfectly sliced tomatoes sitting on a turkey base with fresh cheese and a thousand island dressing. "It's…it's famous, it's delicious…" he clawed at the glass only to have Razer holding him back by grabbing his tail "I want it I must eat it"-Reuben  
Gantu shook his head and walked off Razer pulling Reuben slowly behind. As Gantu walked past an exhibit he saw the sign and stopped staring into the window a sandwich in a sliced bread poorly trimmed and had a lot of different types on fillings "hey 625 what's this one?"-Gantu  
Reuben followed by as Razer peered into the window as well at the plain salt beef inside two slices of bread  
"oh this one is the first sandwich recorded it was made by John Montague, the Fourth Earl of Sandwich, He became First Lord of the Admiralty and was patron to Capt. James Cook (who explored New Zealand, Australia, Alaska, Hawaii, and Polynesia.). Capt. Cook named the Hawaiian Islands after him, calling them the Sandwich Island. It is said that ordered his valet to bring him meat tucked between two pieces of bread. Because Montague also happened to be the Fourth Earl of Sandwich, others began to order "the same as Sandwich!" The original sandwich was, in fact, a piece of salt beef between two slices of toasted bread."  
Gantu looked blankly at him "is there nothing about sandwiches you don't know?"-Gantu  
Reuben shrugged "no not that I can tell"  
"How did they get this sandwich when he ate it?"-Razer  
"It's a duplicate I think oh though they preserve them in a stasis type thing so who can tell"-Gantu  
Razer went to the middle of a room at the end of the hallway and stared at a huge enormous square sandwich.  
"oh look at this!"-Razer  
The other two followed up and Reuben looked at the sign "hey! It's the second largest sandwich where's the first the largest sub sandwich?"-Reuben  
Razer turned around to him "you ate it remember"-Razer  
Reuben thought for a moment "when?"  
Gantu stepped over him heading for the sub way restaurant "when you were big enough, when we tried to capture experiment 297 aka Short stuff, it was on display and you ate it"  
Reuben smiled happily "oh yeah now I remember…" his stomach growled "how about we get something to eat I'm hungry" Razer walked past him "thinking with your stomach again?"  
Reuben sneered at him "hey I heard that"-Reuben  
They went to the sandwich stand and ordered their sandwiches.

Meanwhile else where just down the hallway a cleaner was cleaning a glass capsule smiling down at the perfectly preserved sandwich sitting there on it's stand in the capsule. He spayed the capsule with some cleaning liquid then started wiping it with a cloth, but some of the liquid hit the ground, the liquid hit a small blue experiment pod and activated into a small ball of energy the cleaner saw this then dropped what he was doing and ran out the door screaming as he went.  
The ball of energy collapsed and reviled, a green, skinny Stitch look-alike with a spiky yellow Mohawk and two prominent fangs jutting from his lower jaw. He has all of Stitch's powers and, He also has the strange ability to mutate into a stronger form when power is charged at most extreme. But 621 still has the same physical appearance and personality. He is both very physical and well-equipped. 621 was still wearing his blue suite but has yellow circle instead of triangles on it his three spines fit easily into the slit and his four arms fit nicely too, His weapons included a Jet-Pack, Grapple-Gun, rocket-launching Big Gun, and Freeze Gun.  
"Oh 620 I told you a would be back and now I'm here he, he, he hah"-Chopsuey  
Chopsuey brought his claw up to the glass and made a circle the glass fell into the hands of 621.  
He hoped out of the exhibit and crawled up to the ceiling just in as two security guards ran just underneath him  
"oh the fools he, he, he, hah"-Chopsuey  
He crawled further down the hall way until he saw three aliens sitting there next to a sandwich bar  
And he instantly recognized two of them "what! Captian Gantu and experiment 625 working together but who is that other experiment?"-Chopsuey  
Gantu had finished his sandwich and stood up Reuben and Razer did the same they then stared walking out down the hall pass the cut window "well it's about time we got back Dr  
Hamsterviel should be calling soon"-Gantu  
Chopsuey perked his ears up "so Dr Hamsterviel is alive after all and hired Gantu…" he thought, his devious brain figured things out. "Gantu must've let 626 escape and Hamsterviel tried  
to get his experiments back…explains why I was loose I had better follow them"-Chopsuey  
Gantu Reuben and Razer walked out into the Honolulu Street, where their stingray ship was parked but the ship took up two car spots thus a parking ticket.  
"Oh Blitznak can't they see i'm not from around here!"-gantu  
Gantu scrunched up the paper and threw it into his ship then Reuben and Razer hoped in followed by Gantu. The cockpit slid shut and he took off and flew up into the sky, however chopsuey clung under the ship as it headed back to Kauai.

Meanwhile back into depths of outer space on the planet Brell's moon. Admiral Actorus stood at the window watching the planet, on the other side of the room the cell door slid open and three soldiers walked in and following them was a Black Hole Ops Ranger, he stood about the same size as a soldier but his black amour had silver lights flowing around it and he carried a Plasma Converter Pulse Cannon 9000 series  
"It's time to go"-agent  
Admiral Actorus turned around "oh so my vist to this wonder full resort on the outer rim is no longer required, oh how lovely after 32 years, I'm free, whoopee do"-Actrorus  
"I've been given direct orders from Admiral Alexander and Commander Fenix himself"-agent  
"Oh how is old Fenix? Still wearing the red armor as usual?"-Actorus  
He walked out the door of his cell the Ranger closely behind with the three soldiers. The former Admiral Actorus was now free.

Back on earth next to a small creek was the Pelekai residence Lilo woke up from her sleep as the sun shine came creeping through, she scrambled out of her bed and pulled on her red muumuu, she then walked over to Stitch's cot he was sleeping with his head hanging upside down out over the edge of the cot while his back rested on the mattress, Lilo giggled to her  
self as she leaned closer and kissed him on the nose, Stitch while asleep responded by trying to run but his legs gripped on nothing and he still stayed in the same position "oh Stitchie your so cute like that"-Lilo  
Just at this moment Nani went riding up the elevator the door slid open and Nani stopped up top.  
She saw Lilo already out of bed standing next an up side down Stitch and below under Stitch's cot was Sprite resting as usual on his back with his head upside down in the old pine apple crate, Nani walked closer to Lilo and kneeled down next to her "haven't they woken yet?"-Nani  
Lilo smiled and shook her head "nope looks like they would sleep in again…how are going to wake them up?"-Lilo  
Nani smiled "easy…" she pulled out a match and lit it the match head burst alight, "but don't do this to much"-Nani  
Lilo tried to hold the laughter at bay, while Nani put the match just over Sprite's left cheek the warmth from the fire hit Sprite's cheek, just below the surface one of Sprite's organs a heat censer instantly detected the heat and sent a signal directly to Sprite's second scenups which in turn awoke his first.  
Sprite in a split second awoke and jumped up into the air and hit the under side of Stitch's cot he clamped his claws into in but the force that hit the bed caused it to ride back towards the window.  
Stitch that was still asleep went with it as the bed slammed into position Stitch's head was sticking out up top with Sprite still frozen stiff clamped in the underside.  
Stitch opened his eyes to see Lilo desperately holding back the laughter and Nani standing there with her hands on her hips "morning sleepy heads time to wake up"-Nani  
Stitch made his eyes form into slits "Nani Meany naga funny"-Stitch  
Sprite snapped back to reality "Emba-chua" he let go of the bed and fell down but only to be caught by Nani's arms. Sprite curled up in her arms he lay on his back with his head leaning against her right shoulder he put his tail in between his legs. Nani held Sprite close to her and stroked the back of his head he purred. "Come on down stairs for break fast"-Nani  
Lilo pulled down the cot and released Stitch, Stitch instead jumped on top of Lilo she still was laughing from before and Stitch pinned her to the ground "oh still thinka isa funny?"-Stitch  
Stitch then decided to lick her face by surprise then Lilo's smile vanished "oh Stitch!"-Lilo  
Nani put Sprite down as they walked into the hallway Lilo keeping an eye on Stitch that now had the smile.

In the kitchen Pleakley was awake pouring him self a bowl of cereal and Jumba was already up as well reading a Fleemzorg gazette. Nani stopped near the sink and glared over the paper "how did you get that here on earth?"-Nani  
Jumba looked up "easy bigger girl my ship has teleporter"-Jumba  
Stitch, Sprite and Lilo sat in the two spare seats and stool, Nani then handed out a bowl of cereal to each of them. "Eat well" they all dug in then Jumba stared at Sprite "ah I see experiment 620 has had warm wakening he, he, he, hah"  
Sprite used a spoon to see and under his eyes and further up towards his nose was red  
"Oh naga bootifa"-Sprite  
Lilo and Nani started giggling to them selves "I thought he had those"-Nani  
Jumba started laughing to him self "yes 620 has range of censers including heat detection with twin censers and particle polymers" Pleakley stared at him "is there any thing that they can't detect or do?"-Pleakley  
"All my experiments are capable of anything…" he mumbled to himself "and I'm so proud"  
Sprite looked at the fron cover of the gazette "Admiral Actorus head of weapons devision to be releaed"  
Sprite looked back down at the cereal, his memmories started coming on as he thought.  
They continued eating breakfast then Nani, Lilo, Stitch and Sprite left to go for a walk  
"We'll be back later" Nani opened the door allowing Lilo, Stitch and Sprite to exit "we're just going for a walk around the nature trails"  
Jumba nodded "okay bigger girl I'll be in lab"-Jumba  
"Okay don't blow up the house"-Nani  
They left out the door while Pleakley glared at Jumba "What?"-Jumba  
"Your supposed to help me clean the house first"-Pleakley  
Jumba gave up "okay one eyed one I'll help. But we do it my way"-Jumba  
Pleakley stared at him surprised "um…how?"  
Jumba smiled while rubbing his hands together "easy with my new invention the 'Dust Buster 5000'"  
Pleakley looked back confused "eh…um…err the what?"-Pleakley  
"come I show you" Pleakley followed Jumba to his room, there Jumba opened the trunk and pulled out what looked like an alien vacuum cleaner "the Dust Buster 5000, it uses high intense suction using anti matter as a mini black hole and sucks the dirt in but not going into black hole, instead goes down into chamber were it uses thermal nuclear technology to…vaporize it! Ha, ha, ha, hah"-Jumba  
Pleakley almost screamed "Ah! No, no, no, no we can't use it! It…it…it's potentially dangerous"  
"Well then how about we test it on rug what could happen then?"-Jumba  
Pleakley thought about it before reluctantly agreeing "oh okay but only on the rug nothing else!"  
Jumba brought the vacuum down to the lounge while Pleakley plugged it in.  
Jumba then put the nozzle on the carpet and then put his other hand on the on button.

Meanwhile across the island the sting ray ship flew down into the canyon, heading back to it's mother ship the federation star cruiser 1838. As the sting ray ship arrived at the destination  
two sliding doors parted allowing it to enter.  
Chopsuey saw the floor coming closer as the ship landed. He let go and fell to the floor and rolled out into an air vent.  
The twin doors closed and the cockpit door opened, Gantu, Reuben and Razer hoped out heading back up to the control center.  
Gantu sat down in his chair and stretched out his hands "Ah, good to be back…"  
He was cut off as Razer walked up to the pod container and pressed the screen  
"Warning experiment 621 activated: primary function: treacherous and devious"  
Gantu stared at the holo-screen and quickly got back up "What? That's the experiment in the Mutator room!"-Gantu  
Reuben walked up behind him "Hey that's 621 what's he doing here?"-Reuben  
Gantu turned around "that experiment was there when we finally captured that trog 626 apparently they fought it out against each other"  
"What 621 has all ways hated 626"-Reuben  
Gantu glared down to him "and how would you now? You were dehydrated at the time"-Gantu  
"Well I wasn't active for that long but I knew the way he stared at 626!" he turned and sat on the chair near the bar  
"And besides he's weaker than 626 meaning he would get his little but kicked by the little girl and 626"-Reuben  
Gantu thought about it, while Chopsuey snarled at the thought of Stitch, Razer listening carefully and heard the snarl and decided to crawl up onto the ceiling in the shadows.  
Gantu finished thinking "hmm maybe you have a point 625 he should be easy to catch then shouldn't he?"  
Chopsuey had heard enough and he ripped out the vent grating and walked into the control room  
"Ah captain Gantu so you failed to capture 626"-Chopsuey  
Gantu looked over at him "yes I did but you should be easy" he quickly pulled out his blaster and aimed at Chopsuey, but Chopsuey pulled out his grapple gun and aimed at the ceiling,  
both fired a net flew to 621 and a grapple claw raced to the ceiling and pulled 621 to safety, the net hit the opposite wall.  
Chopsuey smiled "ha see I'm still better than 626 and you can't even catch him so how do you suppose to catch me?"-Chopsuey  
Just behind Chopsuey two red eyes appeared from the darkness "easy…" 621 turned hi head around to see Razer right behind him "with me!"-Razer  
Chopsuey was taken by surprise as Razer swiped his claws at him the force knocked Chopsuey to the ground.  
Chopsuey stood back up, Chopsuey over powered himself reengaging his mutated form his small body quickly morphed in to his bigger self, he then flicked Razer off and stood back up "ah now we shall see" he whacked Razer across the room with his left bottom hand and he stomped over to the elevator and down to the cargo bay and out of the ship. Chopsuey then powered again, the force cuasing him to shrink he smiled and activated the jet-pack strapped to his back and flew off out over the forests.

Back in the ship Reuben was trying to pry Razer out of the wall as Gantu shook his head with his hands covering his eyes;  
Reuben was pulling on the crow bar until Razer popped out falling onto the floor.  
"What forget something big G?"-Reuben  
"Yes that was 621's form when we found him in the Greema lab"-Gantu  
Reuben helped Razer back onto his feet "oh well better next time I guess"-Reuben  
Razer perked up "ih isa being now!"  
Gantu stared at him "if we can take him. Although if 626 gets to him first then all we have to face is that trog. Let's get going then!"-Gantu  
They were off again Reuben staying behind to fend the ship as he said.  
Gantu and Razer walked deeper into that art of the forest following Chopsuey.

On the nature trail Nani, Sprite, Lilo and Stitch took a leisurely stroll through the forest. They took a nature trail that led deep into the forest, enabling the four to admire the lush beauty of Hawaii's natural environment.  
Sprite looked enthusiastically at all the plants since he hasn't fully seen the trail or plants closely enough since activation either he saw it during chasing an experiment or polarized just  
seeing a blur.  
They walked further on until they came up to the top part of a large water fall, the water flowed easily down the cliff into the pond down belong, only to then flow further on into the creek  
that went by the Pelekai's house.  
Then the trail went to the left away from an out cropping of rocks near the cliff face, Nani walked up onto a bridge that the trail over the water fall, Nani stood there and stared down at the water below the mist of water created a constant rainbow in the air, Sprite followed closely behind as did Lilo and Stitch.  
Sprite watched completely awed by the sight "oh! Morcheeba! Ih miga bootifa!"  
Sprite stood right up next to the railing until Nani put her hand his shoulder to stop him from falling over the edge.  
"Easy Sprite take it easy" she grabbed his right hand making him calm down a bit, Nani then pointed around  
"This is my most favorite spot on Hawaii, it's where I go sometimes when I'm sad or just need some quiet time"  
Sprite looked up at her "Nani sad about something?"  
Nani looked back at him and kneeled down next to him "no silly. I just come when I am or just feel like it"  
Lilo and Stitch walked by "Nani we're going to go further down the track"  
Stitch nodded his head "Ih Emba-chua" he grabbed Lilo's hands and started plodding along  
The force pulled Lilo along to "whoa Stitch take it easy"-Lilo  
Sprite looked up at Nani and smiled a sheepish grin making Nani giggle to her-self  
"Come on let's get going after them" Nani got up and sill holding Sprite's hand they both walked after them.

Meanwhile Chopsuey was flying through the trees until he came along a trial he stopped and looked around.  
But Razer and Gantu stalked closely behind him,  
"There he is!"-Razer  
Gantu kneeled down quietly as possible for someone his size "well, well he's just hovering there, Razer you can take him"-Gantu  
Razer sneaked in for a closer surprise grab, as he neared his target he leaped out at Chopsuey  
Chopsuey reacted taking out his Big Gun he fired a heat seeking missile then used his jet-pack and flew into a tree.  
Razer saw the missile coming and flipped mid air over the missile, then landed on his feet, the missile however flew further into the sky  
"He, he, he, he, hah so you still think you can defeat me come on up we'll find out."-Chopsuey  
Razer landed on his feet and stared up into the tree, Razer smiled to himself and grabbed that part of the tree and pulled down, bending it over..  
The tree tilted to ground level then Razer saw 621 face to face "naga! You come down here"-Razer  
Chopsuey gulped, Razer tried to grab hold of him but accidentally let go of the tree.  
Acting as a catapult Chopsuey was flung high in to the air, as Razer was knocked back, Gantu stomped out of the forest and stood above him "Razer can't you ever do anything not straight forward"-Gantu  
Razer got back up and stared at the direction "naga bootifa"

Pleakley held on the vacuum it self on a strap around his shoulder and Jumba pressed it.  
A silent whirring sound could by heard. "Ah! See no boom."-Jumba  
Pleakley relaxed "yes no boom how about we test it on the rug now?"-Pleakley  
Jumba nodded and placed the nozzle on the rug then with out warning the rug got sucked up.  
Jumba and Pleakley leaned out over and looked at where the rug once was.  
"Ah! Nani is so going to hurt you"-Pleakley  
Jumba put up his hand "don't worry one eyed one, I can fix this easy bigger girl won't ever be noticing"  
Just then the vacuum vibrated and Pleakley dropped it in fright and Jumba let go of the nozzle.  
Just then a bright white flash pushed them back into the kitchen then the light dissipated and a small black hole formed.  
On the out side of the house the building vibrated and wobbled on its foundations then it lifted up and got sucked in the 10 centimeter wide black hole, afterwards it vanished from sight.  
This left Jumba and Pleakley standing alone next to the teal colored jeep.  
Pleakley looked around on the barren hill then glared over at Jumba "don't think she won't notice uh"  
Jumba shrugged "look on bright side the house is clean"

Back on the nature trail Nani, Sprite, Lilo and Stitch continued walking along the trail the trees and ferns started getting thicker on the sides and the further they walked on, the closer a rocket came.  
The heat seeking rocket found a heat source, Sprite's reactors.  
Stitch let go of Lilo's hand and perked his ears up he saw the rocket heading down to them."Ah-chooga Moopa!"-Stitch  
Sprite looked up also seeing it too "Aka-Choota!"  
Sprite standing behind Lilo and Stitch in front of Nani  
Both experiment jumped Sprite knocking Lilo out of the way and Stitch knocked Nani  
But before the two experiments could do anything else the rocket hit the ground near them blowing all four in different directions,  
Gantu and Razer saw the explosion from further back along the trail, Gantu halted and so did Razer.  
"Blitznak It's that trog and particle abomination!"-Gantu  
Razer snarled "what we do?"  
"You go and capture that experiment 621 I will deal with our friends here"  
Gantu stomped forwards towards Stitch and Nani; Razer took a stealth option and climbed up into the trees.

Lilo had gotten up and saw Nani and Stitch still lying on the ground panicked she ran towards them  
"NANI, STITCH!" she ran up to them and stopped "Nani…Stitch". All she heard was silence; a burst of tears fell down from her eyes and trickled down her soft tan cheeks.  
She was about to bend down closer to Stitch but then she saw Gantu stomping closer.  
Lilo now really scared ran into the forest off the trail, Sprite just in the forest edge hidden from view gained conscious just in time to see Lilo running full ahead, Sprite then saw Gantu coming closer and Nani and Stitch lying still.  
"Naga takabah"-Sprite  
He quickly got up and ran after Lilo running deep into the forest.

Meanwhile Stitch just regained conscious and looked around seeing Nani steering awake and Gantu shadowing above him with his blaster aimed directly at him. Stitch tried to move but Gantu fired a Knockium dart, the syringe hit Stitch directly in his neck and in a few seconds Stitch staggered around disorientated until finally Stitch fell to the ground completely immobilized.  
"Sleep well trog"  
Nani awoke in that instant and scrambled up to a tree's base as Gantu turned his head to her "ah the older earthling this time I'll win"  
Gantu stomped closer to Nani, Nani tried scrambling back to her feet just before Gantu could grab her, she made it up and started running as fast as possible.  
"Oh blitznak don't expect to get away older earthling"  
He aimed up his blaster and fired a net, the net flung over near her but Nani jumped up trying to dodge it the net slipped under her nicely. Nani smiled at her effort and ran further away until she felt a stinging pain it the back of her neck even though still running Nani slowed down until her legs ached all over until she stopped, Gantu came stomping closer to her.  
Nani felt the back of her neck with her hand she found a syringe stuck there she pulled it out and let it drop to the ground.  
Until then Nani fell to the ground completely immobilized her vision started to get blurry only leaving a grey clouded mind as the Knockium took a slower effect than on Stitch.  
Gantu stood in front of her "see not even you can escape me"

Meanwhile Lilo was running blindly through the trees desperate to escape by any means, and completely focused on that and not seeing very far ahead Lilo was running towards the cliff face the water fall had gone over. Lilo ran and ran until she did come up to the falling abyss; Lilo saw the cliff coming up to her but couldn't stop in time.  
But as she did Chopsuey came falling in from the sky, and crashed in to Lilo, they both fell side ways and landed on the edge of the cliff.  
Lilo awoke and found a green experiment on top of her, the experiment got back up onto his feet and held out a hand to the Hawaiian girl, Lilo brought out her hand and he helped her  
up.  
"Um…are you okay?"-Lilo  
Chopsuey smiled a bit just before turning back cold again "Ah yes and thank you for making it a soft landing"  
Lilo stared curious at but some tears were still present in Lilo's eyes "err…your welcome…um yeah you saved my from…" 621 cut in as he looked over the edge "from going over the edge"-Chopsuey  
Lilo responded rather annoyed "yes you could say that…" she turned sad again "I guess"  
Chopsuey stared directly at her not knowing what was going on with her, his left eye went in to a slit just before a spoke out again "so what planet did we all land on?"-Chopsuey  
Lilo perked up slightly "ah…planet earth…so we're did you originally come from?"  
Chopsuey looked around him self "I was made on Greema jungle in a laboratory there…"  
Lilo perked fully up now "oh I know that planet"  
Chopsuey looked directly at her "you've been there?  
"Yes, we chase Hamstreviel there after he tried using Sprite to overthrow the galactic council and then Sprite did a SAPO and got rid of it…"  
Chopsuey interrupted "what? It's gone? Who got rid of it? Who's Sprite?"  
"Oh Sprite experiment 620"-Lilo  
"So my older sibling is here and he's called Sprite?"-Chopsuey  
Lilo nodded "yep we capture experiments and find their one true place where they belong"  
Chopsuey seemed slightly surprised "oh and what would be my name?"  
Lilo thought about it "um… well what you can do?"-Lilo  
He laughed then motioned with his hands in a form a karate type style "I'm Jumba's best experiment"  
It suddenly came to Lilo "that's it! I'll call you Chopsuey"-Lilo  
"Chopsuey…I sound like a fish. What's your name"-Chopsuey  
Lilo giggled slightly "Lilo, don't worry Stitch aka 626 called one hairy but I called her clip…"  
Chopsuey stared over at her "626…your friends with 626?"  
Lilo nodded but some more tears came back into her right eye "yes only he's in trouble"  
Chopsuey moved and hand near her eye and wiped away the tear "oh don't worries I'll take good care of…Stitch, with your help" his eyes formed into deep slits.

Across the island Jumba and Pleakley were running back from the laboratory carrying another one of Jumba's inventions  
"Jumba what are we doing now?"-Pleakley  
Jumba stopped near the back yard "this invention will duplicate house for us"  
Pleakley and Jumba heaved the box down onto the ground "but how?"  
Jumba pressed the button and out folded a blue dish and then a switch board  
"listen carefully…this invention had a complete copy of house blue prints from house to furniture, it has right down to molecular density and complete file on little things including my work…"  
He pulled down on the lever and instantly the house appeared, Pleakley leaped with joy  
"Yah now we can go back inside"-Pleakley  
"Ah! Not just yet."-Jumba  
Pleakley ran into the house but fellto the ground, he got up and looked at his skin he was pink.  
"Jumba this is your inventions fault!"  
Jumba placed his hand on Pleakley's shoulder "is glad you don't have purple poker dots"  
The purple color from Jumba's hand interacted with Pleakley and there was purple poker dots formed.  
"AH! Jumba turn me back!"-Pleakley  
"Easy back in ship is cure but we must hurry before any one else is seeing you like this"

Back near the cliff Sprite followed Lilo's particle trail until he saw Lilo standing there, but he also saw experiment 621.  
Sprite quickly jumped out of the bushes, both Lilo and 621 turned around to see him  
"So 620 or Sprite we meet again after so long!"  
"Ih youga say youga back and isa now time, leave Lilo alone!"-Sprite  
"Oh no 620 she knows 626 and I intend to meet him again after all this time!"-Chopsuey  
Sprite moved closer and Chopsuey pushed Lilo out of the way  
Sprite growled "Naga takabah"-Sprite  
Sprite polarized and lunged at Chopsuey, 621 over charged him self and morphed into his much bigger form,  
he grabbed sprite in mid air and threw him back in to the trees.  
chopsuey then stared at lilo and picked Lilo up by the back of the shirt  
"Ah! Let me go!"-Lilo  
Sprite got back up off the ground "oh youga can do that hmm…well miga can too kinder"  
Sprite's particle polymers change to red and covering all of his body then his fur and body morphed from the yellow raptor to a red Stitch form with a lighter red clor on the chest and still his long tail.  
He ran back towards Chopsuey and hit him in the side, he released Lilo and Sprite caught her there and ran away along the cliff a few meters off from Chopsuey  
"Garr bring her back here!"-Chopsuey  
Sprite ignored him and put Lilo safely on the ground, Lilo stared at him bewildered.  
"Er…thanks but who are you?"-Lilo  
Sprite looked back at Lilo stunned "Lilo isa miga Sprite"-Sprite  
Lilo stared closer making Sprite lean back slightly, Lilo continued until a slight green color came to Sprite's eyes like when he stared at her with his targeting, this made Lilo's eyes widen.  
"Sprite! What? How did you do that?"  
Chopsuey started walking closer to them Sprite looked back into his direction and pushed Lilo behind him  
"miga talk about that later Lilo miga now need a lot of force to get 621  
"Lilo looked out from behind him seeing the enormous 621 pounding over  
"Nani is not going to believe this… hey! Sprite your particle beam"  
Sprite smirked "miga have better idea"  
sprite ran up to him and with his tail he polarized it and wipped it around chopsuey's body, the force was just enough to morph him back again leaving Chopsuey lying on the ground.  
Sprite walked along, his tail polarized he whipped it around again making a terrifying crack!  
Lilo walked over and she bent down to Chopsuey's level. "I think you need a lesson in being good Chopsuey"-Lilo  
Sprite moved around and helped Chopsuey get back onto his feet  
"And what good would that do"-Chopsuey  
Lilo thought for a few moments "well have you ever thought about were you belong?"  
This made Chopsuey think really deep down about his existence and what he was meant for.

In the laboratory Pleakley was in a glass tube in the middle of the laboratory while Jumba was next to a computer connected to a huge machine with a dish pointing down at Pleakley.  
Pleakley peered up at the dish his legs shaking violently he then stared over at Jumba who was laughing evilly to him-self  
"Jumba how is this going to cure me"-Pleakley  
Jumba stopped and walked next him "he, he, he, he, hah, don't worry one eyed one" he waved his hands to reveal his latest creation "this machine will turn any thing any color even turning you back to normal"  
Pleakley looked over joyful "oh goody I'll be back to normal the house back to normal…"  
Jumba pushed down on the lever activating the machine, a blue beam pored down onto Pleakley then Jumba pulled up on it stopping the machine, the glass lifted and Pleakley walked out he then felt his body all over.  
"Oh I'm back to normal at last and I see…double vision…oh just what has happened to me now" he looked around then turned his head to his left to see another head staring back "AAAHH!"

Back at the ledge Chopsuey was still unhappy as to defeat but sat there with his arms folded next the tree,  
Lilo stood near him trying to think clearly Sprite sat on top of a rock staring down at him.  
"All right" Chopsuey broke the silence making Lilo and Sprite perks up to listen  
"All right I'll join but I want to meet Stitch on my terms"-Chopsuey  
Lilo looked down at him unconvinced "okay only if you don't try and hurt Stitch in any way"  
Chopsuey smiled to himself "deal I ..."  
He didn't smile or move he just stared off into the trees as a scent came into his nose.  
Then the same reached Sprite's so he now stared, this made Lilo feel like the world had just stopped in time.  
Until in slow motion Lilo saw Sprite lunge from the tree and race across the air, a plasma shot rang in from the trees heading straight for where Sprite was sitting Lilo heard the ringing sound strike her ears as the shot vaporized the tree base Chopsuey rolled forwards in a ball as Sprite finally hit Lilo and they both tumbled until Sprite was on top of her ready for further action.  
From the shadow of the trees Lilo saw the hazy silhouette of a raptor shape immerging from the tree base  
The red eyed appear as then did the rest of the body, Razer's fur changed from an array of color's before turning back to the dark blue and fiery red.  
"Razer!"-Sprite  
"Aloha Twin long time, miga back and after 621"-Razer  
Chopsuey stared at Razer completely bewildered "who is this experiment? And my name is Chopsuey"  
Sprite looked at Razer with a snarl "isa Razer miga's twin isa was dehydrated before miga was energized"-Sprite  
Chopsuey stood up, while Lilo got out from under Sprite letting him get up as well. Lilo stared at Sprite with disbelief and Chopsuey was left stunned.  
"Sprite is that what this was all about your nightmares was you and Razer"  
Sprite nodded with a hint of sadness, Chopsuey was trying to think  
But underneath them the ledge was cracking under the stress. It finally gave way sending all three racing down to the water below.

At that time back in the laboratory Pleakley kept screaming as did his second head, Jumba had finally had enough and grabbed Pleakley and placed him back inn the glass tube and  
slammed it shut  
"There one eyed noodle that should keep you secure now to finally fix mess"-Jumba  
Both of Pleakley's heads spoke simultaneously "oh I hope so" they two heads looked at each other "and why does my other head keep speaking when I do?"-Pleakley  
Jumba was rummaging through his locker containing some other inventions  
"That is because you control second head like first one it copy's your movements it has no brain in other words…now if i can I'll turn you back" He pulled out a stand and placed a sphere  
on top of it.  
Pleakley looked at it "Jumba what is that thing?"  
"I'm using something already invented it's a SAM-R"  
Pleakley stared up in shock "Sub Atomic Molecular Reorganizer…AAAHH!"  
"Okay now say Casfrasca he, he, HA, HA, HA, HAH" he pressed the button  
Gantu placed Nani next to Stitch then heard a sound off in the distance he turned his head looking out over the trees, then he saw a green bubble foaming over the horizon the disappear.  
"Um…what is that? I hope that isn't 625 using the ship thrusters to cook his sandwiches again"


	10. Chapter 10

Back in the river Lilo, Sprite and Chopsuey hit the water and were now completely submerged.  
Chopsuey swan instantly back up to the surface but Sprite sank to the bottom of the river as soon as he rested he looked up through the water to see Razer still staring on the ledge waiting for them to come back up for air  
Lilo swam down to him and grabbed hold of his right hand and pulled Sprite back up to the surface.  
They emerged in a cave type cavern with the water fall kept cascading down around them, Chopsuey guided Lilo over to the far side were the cave hit some dry rocks Lilo held Sprite just above the surface until they got there then Sprite just lay on the ground while Lilo got up and walked off away from the water  
"Why didn't't you tell me Sprite? I thought you trusted your own O'hana" she sat on a rock with her legs up to her chin and her arms folded around them.  
Chopsuey sat on a rock while Sprite moved around on his back  
"Hey 620, I didn't even know you and a twin"  
Sprite stood up from the ground and shook all the water out of his fur  
"ih naga did miga until a couple days ago"  
He walked over to near Lilo and sat next to her, Lilo turned her head away.  
She heaved a massive sigh "its okay it's just you never told us and now Nani was just as worried and…"Lilo stopped as tears flowed down her cheeks "now she's gone with Stitch."  
Sprite moved closer to her trying to comfort her as possible.  
"Lilo, Remember youga got captured with Stitch and miga took care of youga…"  
Lilo stared up at him "yeah I remember it was only five days ago"  
"ih but miga then went after Stitch well miga do same here then save Nani and Stitch but miga need youga too"-Sprite  
Lilo finally smiled and hugged Sprite around the shoulders "mahalo Sprite"  
Sprite responded by returning the gesture "you're welcome Lilo"  
Chopsuey watched from where he sat he watched intensively but then something caught his attention he stared around the cave and noticed all these crystals sticking out of the walls  
and around the ceiling and floor he moved a crystal and placed it near some sunlight coming into then cave.

Suddenly the cave shined brightly a rainbow of colors shining all around the cave all the colored crystals shined their own unique color just like the aurora lights or northern lights  
Lilo and Sprite broke apart staring around the awesome sight as they walked around the rainbow of light.  
"Wow this is so cool!"-Lilo  
"ih Emba-chua isa Eegalagoo!"-Sprite  
Chopsuey watch around him "yeah reminds me of Planet Ice Blue the trees all froze over after years and turned into crystals…but sorry to break the moment but we need to get out off  
here!"-Chopsuey  
"We still have to save Nani and Stitch too"-Lilo  
"oki tagga Akootah"-Sprite  
Chopsuey and Sprite started walkeing further in to the cave system to see where it will lead Lilo followed close behind as water flowed to the pond lilo had to keep a hold on sprite tail  
pulling at it to stop falling over as they went.  
Up on the surface Gantu had Nani and Stitch tied up together around a tree, as Nani and Stitch regained conscious; Nani found her arms tied into the same restraint as Stitch's arms.  
Then she saw Gantu standing over her with a smirk written along his face.  
"Let us go you big dummy"-Nani  
Gantu's smile vanished "big dummy well I'm not tied up now am I?" he walked over away from the tree and turned around "now we wait for the young earthling and the particle abomination to arrive"  
"Lilo Naga get Lilo!"-Stitch struggled forward only pulling Nani along with him but the tree was in the way.  
"Stitch stop it your actually hurting me too"-Nani  
Stitch stopped and looked sadly to the ground, Gantu smiled triumphant until he started to freeze that is.  
"What? What is going on here?" Gantu froze solid trapped in a square case of ice then he started to slide aside revealing a hole in the ground.  
Below the surface Chopsuey and Sprite helped each other up on to the surface, once all three where on the ground. Then Lilo pushed the ice cube and Gantu started to slide down the  
trail  
Razer was watching for any of them to come up for air, he then saw Gantu in an ice cube come sliding down the water fall and fall into the pond and bob up and down in the water.

While this happened Sprite and Lilo got out of the ground and ran over to Nani and Stitch Lilo ran into Nani and hugged her sister, but she couldn't return the hug but couldn't't.  
Sprite walked around the tree "nani isa okay?"  
"er yes but who are you?" Nani tried to see properly but this experiment seemd alittle strange  
Sprite looked back bewildered then realized "ooh isa miga sprite"  
Lilo smiled "he has morphic abilities nani"  
Sprite went around near Nani "so that's were you got to Sprite now can you release us please"  
He bent down and got closer to Nani and whispered into her ear "miga knows about cavern"  
Sprite then sat next to Nani as she stared at him excitedly "you actually found it just behind the water fall"  
Sprite nodded and stared back at her, at this moment Chopsuey also climbed out of the hole.  
"So what did you think of the place now?"-Nani  
Sprite thought for a moment then brought out his tongue and licked Nani's face in enthusiasm.  
"All right all right Sprite take it easy"-Nani  
Sprite stopped and looked down at the restraints he then brought out his claws and smashed them freeing Nani's left arm and Stitch's right  
Stitch spent no time stopping he smashed the other and the one on his extra arms then hugged Lilo back  
Nani brought out her arms and grabbed the unexpected Sprite and hugged him close.  
Chopsuey watched and sat down as they finally broke apart.  
"So 626 we meet again after our last meeting"-Chopsuey  
Stitch and Nani stared over at him "who is this experiment?"-Nani  
Stitch growled at 621 until Lilo put her hand on his shoulder making him stop  
"He's experiment 621 and we've called him Chopsuey, he helped us Stitch so be friendly to him please"  
Stitch got up and walked over to Chopsuey and he did the same.  
For the second time Stitch and Chopsuey met face to face only this time they weren't at each other.  
Both experiments had their eyes formed into slits and their fists clenched.  
They would have eventually gone at each other, but this time someone intervened like he wanted to a more than a year ago. Nani's mouth almost dropped down to the ground, as sprite  
stormed up to them both.  
"aggaba!" both experiments turned to the voice Sprite was standing back their Chopsuey just stared and Stitch's eyes widened open as he gazed at Sprite, Sprite walked up to both of  
them.  
"Naga Baaheth Jihadi causes youga naga Robaapaski from Shaalthabye from each other!"  
Sprite then lowered his voice in a form of disappointment "if youga both Baaheth Jihadi then Meega-o-itume and O'hana!"  
Stitch kept looking at Sprite while Chopsuey looked somewhat dazed as the words sunk in.  
Then finally Stitch turned to Chopsuey "youga, miga be Achi-baba"-Stitch  
Chopsuey didn't like the idea but then he didn't have much choice as of yet.  
"All right cousin…" he smiled "but we shall soon eventually"  
Stitch and Chopsuey shook hands but the friendship was not close far from it.  
Stitch turned back to Sprite he went close to Sprite so his nose was almost just centimeters aw ay from Sprite's. Stitch was looking at nearly a complete mirror of him self except for the color and different slits in the ears.  
Nani got up off the ground and wobbled to her feat the Knockium wasn't quite over.  
"I know it might not be the drug Gantu used but…am I seeing double because Sprite just changed"  
Sprite smiled and turned his head away from Stitch and stared up at Nani  
"ih isa meant for infiltration people naga think of miga like this when looking for other miga"-Sprite  
Nani nodded if she slightly understood "oh okay I think we need to get home now this is making me dizzy"  
They walked back down the path way back to the house…if it was there.

Back in Jumba's ship Pleakley was released from the glass tube where he was being held.  
He walked around feeling around his body.  
"Yes…yes no extra heads me color is back and the house will soon be fixed oh goody…" he looked over towards Jumba he was standing there but the ground the ship and Jumba himself  
were glowing green  
"Oh no! Nani is going to hang us out to dry this time even if the house is fixed we can't be green…well you any way!"  
Jumba looked back at Pleakley "very funny one eyed one all we need to do is clean ground from ultra gamma radiation and have good clean wash"-Jumba  
Pleakley smiled "I know just the thing"  
He went to an area in the ship out side the lab and came back carrying a mop and barrel of washing liquid  
"It's Super Soaker Extreme Washing" he showed Jumba "shall we try it?"  
Jumba looked at it "ummm ultra purpose cleaning liquid sounds really evil against dirt"  
Jumba nodded "okay but not in creek little girl would be up set cause would run off in ocean"  
Jumba pulled out a tub and filled it full of water then Pleakley opened the top of the barrel looked in at the blue cleaning liquid, then he looked around the barrel "what's the matter now  
one eyed noodle?'-Jumba  
"I lost the instructions a while ago" he shrugged and tilted the barrel into the water.  
Jumba was about to warn him not to add to much but to late bubbles started forming in the tub and flowing out at a huge rate  
"I think this was a big mistake!"-Pleakley  
"Agreed I think you should have only put in a drop not a bucket"-Jumba  
More and more foam appeared until Jumba and Pleakley ran for the door and closed it.  
The door then started bending to there direction "I think is good time to be running now"-Jumba  
"AAAAAHHH!" Pleakley ran out of the space ship as Jumba followed closely behind.  
Then the door opened and foam blew out all over the place but cleaned up the radiation.

As this happened over the island at Gantu's ship, Razer pushed Gantu into the main control room.  
Reuben swung around and finished chomping down on his sandwich then glumly spoke to Razer  
"So how it go?"-Reuben  
Razer stopped and stared at him while bringing up his hand and moving it slightly saying 'not well'  
"Oh" Reuben got up and went for the hammer and chisels then started banging away on the ice  
"This will take a while"-Reuben  
Then suddenly "BEEP BEEP incoming call from Dr Hamsterviel"  
Hamsterviel's face came on the screen "w-what is going on here? I do not pay you to be frozen!"  
Gantu was still frozen in the ice, Reuben turned to Hamsterviel "hang on H we'll crack off the ice around his head"  
Razer shook his head "naga isa quicker way" he brought out his blaster and fired the shot blew out the ice and freed Gantu.  
"Gantu, why can't you do anything?"-Hamsterviel  
Gantu brushed the rest of the ice off "but sir I was after experiment 621 and…"  
"Enough! Gantu forget about that now you are to send Razer out to Turo!"-Hamsterviel  
Gantu stared at Hamsterviel confused "ah sir to do what?"-Gantu  
"my benefactor want's this program inserted into the federation's system that is all you need to now so far, Razer you will get the program sent to you in the teleporter it will arrive  
shortly"-Hamsterviel  
"Okay yes Dr Hamsterviel…Razer, take the sting ray ship!"-Gantu  
Razer swung around putting his blaster away and ran to the teleporter waiting for his package.  
"Sir what do you want us to do?"-Gantu  
"You will wait for him to return and a message from me until then good bye!"-Hamsterviel  
The screen went blank, but down below the teleporter finished bringing in the disk.  
Razer picked it up and put it on his belt then walked off to the sting ray ship.

Nani, Sprite, Stitch, Lilo and Chopsuey arrived back down the path Stitch and Sprite kept on either side of Nani with Chopsuey standing behind her as she walked dizzy down the path, until they finally came up to the house.  
Jumba and Pleakley were standing next to the steps smiling nervously.  
Nani walked closer and put her hand on the railing to steady her self then she noticed the two aliens.  
"What are you doing?"-Nani  
Pleakley being more nervous heaved a massive sigh of relief "oh nothing now just happy to see the house clean and surrounding area right down to the barest of dirt deep into it's  
molecular structure bonding and formations"-Pleakley  
Jumba slapped his hand on Pleakley's mouth "what one eyed noodle is trying to say is we cleaned the house for you as many other things"-Jumba  
Nani nodded unbelieving until they all went into the house, Nani opened the front door and stepped in Sprite closely behind then followed by every one else.  
Nani stood in the center of the room and looked around everything was there as like this morning  
"Okay you cleaned up pretty good… b-but you forgot t-the kitchen…"  
Nani collapsed on the floor making every one crowd around her Sprite almost went into hysterics along with Lilo.  
"NANI!"-Lilo  
Every one had to cover their ears from Lilo's high pitched scream.  
Sprite went down next to Nani and leaned close and stared back up and Jumba. Lilo couldn't stand it again and had turned to Stitch and cried into his fur Stitch hugged her close trying to  
sooth the fright.  
"Jumba Nani isa naga move, Jumba!"-Sprite  
Jumba bent down to Nani quickly and checked her pulse and eyes before sighing of relief.  
"It's okay 620 and little girl, bigger girl has just had knockium dosage…it's just like taking a tranquilizer"  
Sprite heaved a sigh of relief as he slumped to the ground with asmle on his face  
"Will Nani recover?"-Lilo  
Jumba nodded as he picked Nani up with Pleakley's help  
"yes it's just Knockium affects human's slower than experiments say if Stitch got affected then accelerated metabolism would increase affect of drug and then come over it quicker, just like  
with Sprite a week ago"-Jumba  
"What do we do now?"-Pleakley  
"Place bigger girl in bed room and let her sleep it off she'll wake up in a few hours"-Jumba  
Jumba and Pleakley carried Nani to her bed room and laid her on the bed Sprite followed closely behind and sat on the floor beside the bed.  
Jumba walked out with Pleakley trailing behind, Lilo was still crying slightly Jumba noticed this and mad the suggestion to every one  
"I think since bigger girl sleep little girl and every one else should rest too we've all had a big day"-Jumba  
Stitch nodded and guided the crying Lilo up to the roof top dome then disappeared up the elevator.  
Pleakley yawned "well I agree maybe an afternoon nap might be good so I'm going to head for the sack good night Jumba night other little monster" Pleakley froze solid before swinging  
around on a dime.  
Jumba picked Chopsuey up off the ground "I would like you to meet experiment 621 don't worry 621 isn't a bad destructive experiment"-Jumba  
Pleakley swung around again then walked off to the bed room "I think I'm going to lie down and sulk"

When he was gone Jumba stared down at 621 as he put him down again  
"No! 621 is a devious manipulative experiment who should remain dehydrated!"-Jumba  
Chopsuey snickered "so that is what you think of your best creation"-Chopsuey  
Jumba mumbled "or worst…why are you here now?"-Jumba  
Chopsuey sighed "Lilo convinced me about a true purpose I could have…but I still dislike Stitch"-Chopsuey  
Jumba glared over at him "I wonder 621 I just wonder about you"  
"Don't worry Jumba…and what happened to the lab?"-Chopsuey  
Jumba glumly thought about it "620 blew it up"  
Chopsuey stared back stunned "What? How?"  
"don't ask, which reminds me you should still have the morph changes you made on your self"  
Chopsuey smiled to himself with full pride, until Jumba popped it  
"And since I saw 620 in his red morph mode, it makes me wondered who the best out of you three are now!"  
621 looked lower to the ground "Sprite does it too Lilo said he did"-Chopsuey  
Jumba smiled "but 621 you still are highly clever and I am proud of what you did in editing your self…"  
621 looked up at Jumba "what you really think so?"  
"Yes 621 I admit it…626 is still the greatest creation of mine…620 is extremely remarkable…and you now are just as marvelous"-Jumba  
621 smiled not of pride or jealously but happiness he never felt before, he was finally being accepted by Jumba.  
"Jumba tell me more about Stitch and Sprite"-Chopsuey  
Just then sprite came from out of nani's room he morphed back to his raptor form the particle polymers changed color back to the yellow.  
Sprite the jumpedonto the couch and curled up to sleep  
Jumba watched then turned to Chopsuey "come sit on couch i'll tell the story"  
Jumba and Chopsuey sat down on the couch as Jumba began to explain to Chopsuey, in the window a sting ray ship flew higher into the atmosphere deep into space.

Many hours had past until Razer exited out of hyper drive and went down to the planet Turo.  
As the ship flew closer above the docking bay towers, Razer set the ship's auto pilot and sent the ship for it's plotted course, he then opened the cock pit and jumped out.  
He fell towards the docking bay the air brushing past him until he came closer to the ledge.  
When the ledge came closer he stretched out hi hand and grabbed it then with his might he flung him self into the docking bay.  
He rolled about at first when he landed then he got up to his feet, across the bay three soldiers saw the stunt and came running towards him.  
Razer activated his camouflage and almost disappeared, the soldiers stopped dead in their tracks looking around for him, but the silhouette shape walked directly past the stunned guards  
and towards the main doors into the corridor.  
Razer walked around the various corridors by passing technicians, pilots, soldiers, admiral's, commanders, captains, citizens, governors, ambassadors, culture observer's even councilmen,  
and woman.  
All going about making sure the federation remained on track and here he was sneaking in the heart of the federation.  
Razer came to two big sliding doors with two soldiers standing on either side but Razer just waited for a passer by to go through them, later one did a technician walked through, and  
Razer followed unseen.  
Now Razer was in the Galactic control room the one where the grand council woman first met Pleakley.  
Razer just however walked up to an empty computer and inserted the disk allowing it to do the rest  
On the computer screen it read "warning unauthorized access"  
But the disk overridden the security access and gained entry. Then it started down loading certain files.  
But across the room some technicians noticed on their computers programs working when not supposed to.  
One tech then pressed a button on his console.  
"Be-weep, be-weep! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"  
Security started flowing into the room, Razer quickly pulled out the disk and ran up towards the door as it Started closing slowly Razer leaped but at that speed the soldier noticed his  
shape.  
But Razer made it through the door safely as it closed behind him.  
Razer ran down the corridor avoiding the constant patrols of soldiers, until he came to the grand councilwoman's chambers  
The grand councilwoman turned around on her chair and met the gaze of Razer.  
"Well, well experiment, what brings you here?"-Grand councilwoman  
Razer snarled sightly pulling out his blaster, as he watched as 6 frog bots came around the platform  
Razer smiled until a red figure strolled down the walkway, Razer turned to meet Fenix, his hummer blade slid out as he raise it above his head.  
Razer leaped at him but Fenix easily parried, knocking Razer back, Razer tried again but Fenix then took a turn he growled and waved the blade at Razer slicing the blaster in two, Fenix  
lunged again only this time.  
He leaped up landing on a frog bot one fired blowing it up, the experiment leaped as it exploded and he crashed through the window. But a sting ray type ship flew by Razer landed on it  
and flew off.  
The grand councilwoman got out of the chair and walked up to the supreme Commander Fenix  
"Commander Fenix I want you personally to go to earth and investigate immediately…that experiment has gone to far this time"-Grand Councilwoman  
"Aye Grand Councilwoman"-Commander Fenix  
The supreme commander went out of the chambers, a lieutenant came waling down the corridor  
"Supreme Commander, your ship is ready"  
Fenix smiled as he walked to the docking bay "have durgon come to earth in three hours"  
"Aye supreme commander"-lieutenant  
Fenix walked further down the halls to a special docking bay on either side of the twin doors stood Elite guards stood  
Holding their staffs and energy shields, they stood high in the platelet armor.  
Fenix pressed his hand on a scanner and the door slid apart, Fenix walked in and stood on a balcony over seeing the construction, the red metal was fused into place slow and steadily,  
the newest Flag ship, the Big Red Battleship 9000.

However on earth, after their discussion Jumba stood up from the couch, chopsey also got up and followed Jumba.  
As they walked into the hallway and up the stairs to Jumba's room.  
"So 621 now you know what has happened from the lab to now, so what you think?"-Jumba  
Chopsuey looked back up to Jumba as they came to the stairs "it's very interesting pity you can't go back to your lab on Greema Jungle"-Chopsuey  
Jumba frowned as they walked up the stairs to the bedroom door "ha what lab 620 made sure no one else can use it" then Jumba smiled to him self and laughed a bit "unless they find  
every particle and paste it back together, but evil genius say would take very long time"-Jumba  
They both crackled up with laughter as Jumba opened the door  
"This is where you will be sleeping this evening!"  
Chopsuey had a small look around he saw Pleakley asleep and a bunk that sagged most likely where Jumba slept, Chopsuey noticed however a small cot set up for him.  
Outside the clouds drifted away slowly making a nice clear night allowing the afternoon light to seep through the windows into the roof top dome.  
The light shined on Sprite's eye lids, the reaction caused a signal spike in Sprite's brain.  
Almost like the distant memories, sprite dreamt slightly of the strange dark orchids growing across the endless fields  
the petals still here blue with black streaks, sprite tried to see where Razer was but on the far horizon a black dark orb rose under the moon sapping all the light like beams of light being  
drawn to the center it then shook then a bright white orb rose in the enter.  
A bright flash cascaded out flooding the whole field of flowers then a white blue mushroom cloud rose.  
Sprite jerked awake  
Sprite trembled like a leaf, he trembled that much he fell out of bed and Started to scramble over to the window he opened it and jumped down onto the ground and ran deep into the  
trees surrounding the house.  
As soon as Sprite got close to a tree he fell to the ground and gasped for much needed oxygen.  
But the fear still clung on to Sprite but he eventually calmed down just enough he turned his head up to the sky as he saw the sun and the moon shining ever brighter in the same sky.

Chopsuey looked around for while now, until Jumba finally spoke up  
"Ah 621 relax is only temporally I'll be making sleeping spot for you in ship"  
"Ah thank you Jumba but I…" Chopsuey turned his head out towards the window.  
Chopsuey's ears picked up sound drifting through the air.  
Jumba Stared first at Chopsuey then moved his glare out to the window in the distance Jumba could see a light flaring in the forest. "What is it 621?"-Jumba  
Chopsuey's eyes formed into slits "I don't know Jumba but were soon going to find out"-Chopsuey  
They ran out side and found thee light coming from the ship, cautiously walking up to the ship's door it was open.  
In side sprite walked up to the cabinet where he last put his combat suite a year ago. He pulled it out and rummaged though the pockets until he felt a data disk; he dropped the suite  
and quickly ran out.  
Just as Jumba walked in sprite stopped dead in his tracks  
"620 what are you doing in lab?"  
Sprite looked around, then he looked up at Jumba "well miga just ah miga isa naga lie to you!"  
Then he walked casually off, as Jumba nodded excepting the excuse, Chopsuey glared at him.  
"What 620 said he didn't lie"-Jumba  
Chopsuey looked around "he didn't tell either"  
Jumba looked back around him seeing sprite run back to the house "h why are the best experiment so tricky"  
Chopsuey bent down and grabbed the suite his brain ticked over uite fast 'Jumba it's hs combat suite"  
"hmm maybe 620was waning it, but ten he wouldn't have left it...humm i might edit it later on"  
Chopsuey looked up at Jumba "sall we et him leaater on?"  
Jumba scratche his chin "yes 621 we shall"

Back in the house Nani stirred awake as the knockium finally went out of her system but unfortunately left her awake. Nani moved her hand to wipe her eyes from the sleep.  
"Thank goodness that's over it just leaves you immobilized and with heavy legs…"  
Nani felt a heavy pressure on both her legs near the feet, she thought she saw something move so Nani squinted her eyes and until her eyes finally adjusted to the dark she saw Sprite curled up asleep peacefully,  
But Nani also noticed Sprite slightly shivering.  
Nani seemed now a bit concerned as a frown crept across her face.  
"Sprite what's going on?"-Nani  
Sprite responded immediately lifting up his head in happiness the shivering stopped as he got up and Sprite licked Nani's face then he went back and curled up again happy.  
Nani couldn't help but smile then she rested back down and they both drifted back off to sleep.

Across space however the Ex Admiral Actorus was free piloting his own Star ship he arrived back on Pistilerra his home world.  
The ship lowered onto a high rise building along the edge was a landing platform; Actorus landed the ship there and walked down the landing ramp after it descended.  
Straight ahead the twin doors slid open and he walked in, the doors closing behind him  
Actorus entered his office and sat at the computer, he typed on the alien key board  
"Accessing restricted; access denied please verify user name and password"  
Actorus entered his name even when it was canceled, but since Hamsterviel sent Razer to infiltrate the Galactic control he now had access again. "Access granted; GDI Defense initiative:  
Restricted file.  
Actorus smiled to himself, but suddenly his smile vanished as he leaned to the computer screen  
"Access canceled: file not found, file not found."  
Actorus slammed his fist into the bench in frustration "Computer call Hamsterviel"  
Hamsterviel was asleep in his cell when the call came in one from Gantu and the other from an unknown address, Hamsterviel awoke from his slumber still up side down the communicator  
screen came down.  
"What is it? You're disturbing my power nap?"-Hamsterviel  
Gantu's face appeared "sir Razer has reported back and…"-Gantu  
"Thank you for reporting nothing useful to my galactic domination…" the screen split to show the other  
"Now what do you want!..." Actorus's face appeared when Hamsterviel saw it he stuttered "A-Actorus sorry about that…wait what is it you want?"-Hamsterviel  
Actorus's eyes slid into slits "I can't access the file, it's gone!"-Actorus  
Gantu stred stuuned at the screen "Actorus I thought you were in prison"-Gantu  
"Times changed captain Gantu"-Actorus  
"Ah so you know each other then oh how good"-Hamsterviel  
"Yes we know each other; Actorus is the leader of the Pistaleris Malitia, where Ambilikasplaksas and Blue Pluck 5 joined in the rebellion. Ambilikasplaksas was bombarded by Admiral Orclot  
and blue pluck 5 surrendered I was sent to squash the rest with black hole ops in the end I arrested him"-Gantu  
"I know the reason is because I thought something in genetics and wet-wiring, when the council found out I was publicly humiliated at the court of Admirals and finally sent away early  
retired as they put it…now it seems that somehow the federation found my files in the 'weapons division' that I was in charge of"-Actrorus  
Gantu spoke out "not really"  
"What how then who-"Hamsterviel  
"Before I arrested 626 they were on the planet Piscovv near Greema Jungle 626, 625 621 and 620 infiltrated the base there and took some weapon files,"-Gantu  
Actorus sneered "blast!, I need that file Gantu!"  
"Hey what's all the noise for my sandwich's need rest before I eat them"-reuben  
They all suddenly stared at Reuben, he stared back and they stared, he stared then turned around about to make a run for it, but he bumped into Razer, ten he sat on the ground  
"What ever it is I didn't do it"  
Gantu spoke first "625 what happened to the file from the military installation on Piscovv?"  
"Experiment 620 took it and hid it somewhere"  
Razer stared up at them "isa here on earth..."  
Actorus clapped "excellent how fortunate Gantu go bring me the file"  
Gantu nodded then Hamsterviel smiled evilly "yes if they took it they still have it he, he, he, he, hah…Gantu take Razer and bring in the experiments all of them"-Hamsterviel  
Gantu nodded again then the screen went blank leaving Actorus staring at his blank screen then the call ended returning the file, Actorus Stared at it looking at the only picture file left from the download, the Polynesian couple standing there.


	11. Chapter 11

Mid afternoon came to the islands as the people Started waking up from a long sleep, a Star ship LP33 cruiser Durgon came out of hyper space and waited in high orbit around the planet.  
Meanwhile at the Pelekai's house Nani finally woke up again still finding Sprite at the end of the bed.  
But slowly he was arousing awake until he then saw Nani "Nani isa okay miga was bit worried"-Sprite  
Nani saw past Sprite's excuse even though he may have she knew something else was wrong  
"Sprite lets go have some lunch now okay"-Nani  
Sprite looked puzzled "oki tagga"  
They both left the bedroom and left towards the kitchen, Sprite followed Nani directly at her side, Nani noticed this, and it helped confirm her suspicion as she looked down Sprite almost nearly grabbed hold and maybe wouldn't want to let go.  
Both reached the kitchen where Jumba sat at the table near the stove, he was reading last week's news paper,  
Nani also noticed he was hiding something behind it and Pleakley was pretending to be doing the dishes when there wasn't any but he had something under the water and then finally there was the new experiment 621 lurking in the fridge but didn't eat any food.  
Nani sat casually at the table opposite Jumba so she was near the wall then Sprite sat on the side between Jumba and Nani with his back facing the hall way.  
"so 620 how was last night?"-Jumba  
Sprite looked up at him puzzled "um…" he quickly smiled and nodded "oki tagga ih oki tagga"  
Jumba didn't smile this made Sprite nervous as his smile faded.  
Jumba glumly spoke "fine!" he dropped the paper and revealed a blaster pointing directly at him.  
Sprite jumped to his right but Jumba pulled the trigger releasing a sticky bond, it wrapped around his legs and arms tying them securely, naturally Sprite tried struggling but Jumba stood up and walked over him and kneeled down.  
"Pleakley, 621 now we shall be finding out what is going on with 620"-Jumba  
Pleakley quickly pulled out of the sink the familiar neuron head set and placed it on Sprite's head, Chopsuey pulled out of the fridge Jumba's computer and a drum stick and ate quickly.  
As Jumba opened his lap top Nani moved down next to the struggling Sprite.  
Sprite Stared up at Nani "Nani!"-Sprite  
"shh Sprite just relax Jumba just wants to now that's all you won't feel a thing"-Nani  
The words sank deep into Sprite and so he relaxed to his dreaming type state then Jumba turned on the neuron head set and they all began to see Sprite's memories.  
as it the faintest came it showed they all Stared in fascination except Sprite unknown seeing in the irroror the suspected constant flushing of the toilet things that just fascinated him  
Nani's mouth hung open when she saw Sprite flicking the lights on and off a hundred times.  
"thats why the light switch was broken"-Nani  
Chopsuey watched from Sprite's point of vie his humiliating stand against Stitch, he looked away.  
Lilo had woken up as the sun peered down into the roof top dome, she looked over seeing Stitch asleep in his bed and she was next to him, then Lilo remembered what happened ealier that day, then she relaxed but her stomach kept growling reminding her it was still there.  
Lilo pressed her mouth near Stitch's ear "Time to wake sleepy head"-Lilo  
"10 more minutes"-Stitch  
Stitch didn't move just slept on as Lilo still got hungry.  
"Come on up you get up it's lunch time"-Lilo  
Lilo pulled the covers off Stitch and flipped him out of bed "Okay, okay"-Stitch  
"Let's go"-Lilo  
Stitch jumped out of bed and followed Lilo down the elevator, they headed down to the kitchen Nani, Pleakley Jumba and Chopsuey were already in the kitchen crowding around Jumba's computer as Sprite slept with his hands and feet tied.  
Sprite second brain acted in defense immediately, Sprite opened his eyes and the memory on the screen vanished.  
Jumba held back his disappointment and looked down at Sprite.  
He sighed instead "maybe we can try again later 620"-Jumba  
Sprite got up looking away "miga know but isa naga can tell yet"

Just then some knocking came onto the front door, Nani got up and went to the front door to see who it was; as she opened it Nani saw Star standing there with his silver brief case in his right hand.  
"Oh aloha what brings you here?"-Nani  
Nani gestured for her to come in, as she Stared down at her. "Can we isa talk?"  
Nani, Jumba and Pleakley sat on the couch Lilo, Stitch, and Chopsuey stood near the kitchen door  
They watched as star and Sprite danced around each other until they calmed down enough.  
Nani sighed "okay so what's all this about?"  
"Five hours ago isa attempt on the grand councilwoman and isa break in Galactic Control Command Center"-Star  
"What how can that be?"-Jumba  
Star nodded ih miga was watching Stars then miga noticed LP33 Cruiser"  
Jumba nodded "yes would be Fenix perhaps he's here to investigate"  
"It can't be Sprite because he was with me last night"-Nani  
Jumba placed a hand on Nani's shoulder "not quite all of last night bigger girl"-Jumba  
"That would make him a suspect" Star turned to Sprite a little it stunned.  
"Oh that be problem"-Jumba  
"Unless isa Razer isa he blue and red stripes he isa only one who would dare to"-Sprite  
"hamsteviel close associate Admiral Actorus he was freed today"-Chopsuey  
Pleakley gulped just before wanting to cry "Oh no is bad news very bad I thought he was in prison"-Pleakley  
Lilo was curious "Who is Actorus supposed to be?"-Lilo  
"Ah Actorus he is the former leader of the Pistilerra Malitia but was arrested long time ago"-Jumba  
Chopsuey snickered to him self "yeah back when Jumba had hair"  
Jumba glared down at him making Chopsuey feel ready for an exit.  
"What? He wants the file".Chopsuey  
Jumba riased an eye brow "what file?"  
"Sprite, Stitch, Reuben and my self hacked in the military installation and take files downloading it right, Actorus was incharge of weapons division"  
Jumba was nodding with approval with Chopsuey's idea "…then Razer infiltrates galactic control where files are stored and when Actorus is released at same time as Sprite is acting  
strange to top it off Reuben works for Gantu who works for hamsterviel who knows Actorus. in turn knows one of us still has the data disk they want, placing us all in grave danger"-Chopsuey  
Nani's mouth hung open as did Pleakley's  
Jumba gave a small clap as Chopsuey bowed in delight.  
"Ah 621, your clever devious mind is working perfectly"-Jumba  
Pleakley looked at Jumba confused "wait a minute how did know all that stuff?"-Pleakley  
Jumba smiled "all three experiments have unique mental ability's take 621 he is devious and cunning, he can calculate the whole situation and not just what's in front of him but plans and plotting,  
As for 626 he has very powerful mind faster than super computer he can calculate every possible scenario like escaping or using certain objects even piloting most craft, and finally 620's mind being two can calculate most particle movements meaning he can if with practice know what an opponent will do even before he does it by seeing their active particle in their body…so all three are super smart" he clapped his hands together up to his face "i'm so proud he, he, he, he, hah"-Jumba  
Nani stood up from the couch  
"Lilo can you, Stitch, Star and Sprite go stay in here inside the lounge please"-Nani  
Lilo looked a bit skeptical "Ok, come on lets go"-Lilo  
Nani, Jumba, Chopsuey and Pleakley went in to the kitchen leaving the rest behind.

Sprite now feeling a heavy weight taken off his chest turned around to Star  
He smiled with happiness as he and Star went closer to each other "Star"-Sprite  
"Sprite"-Star  
The two went to each other holding each other's hands, they Stared at each other the love in their eyes  
But Star turned and pulled away from Sprite.  
Sprite had a puzzled look on his face as Star turned her head further away.  
"Star what's wrong?"-Sprite  
Star looked now disappointed rather than anything else "Sprite what did you do?"-Star  
"Naga it was naga miga"-Sprite  
Star looked up at Sprite; Sprite could see the suspicion in her dark violet eyes.

Were caught in a trap  
I can't walk out  
Because I love you too much baby  
Why can't you see, What you're doing to me  
When you don't believe a word I say?  
We can't go on together, With suspicious minds  
And we cant build our dreams, On suspicious minds  
So, if an old friend I know, Drops by to say hello  
Would I still see suspicion in your eyes?  
Here we go again, Asking where I've been  
You cant see these tears are real, I'm crying  
We cant go on together, With suspicious minds  
And we can't build our dreams, On suspicious minds  
Oh let our love survive, Or dry the tears from your eyes  
Lets don't let a good thing die  
When honey, you know,I've never lied to you  
Mmm yeah, yeah

Sprite walked up to Star, she looked into his eyes Sprite was about to say something but stopped  
Star looked away again "Sprite how can miga learn to trust youga, please tell miga gaba isa going on"-Star  
Lilo and Stitch looked at each other then Lilo stepped in next to them  
"Sprite you have been leaving out some nights so what's that been about and why is Jumba and Nani so worried about?"-Lilo  
"Ih" Stitch nodded walking up directly next to Sprite "Sprite youga are being bothered about something isa time to reveal…" he place his right paw on Sprite's shoulder "cousin. We all do together"-Stitch  
Sprite looked down eyes fixed on the collar Nani gave him 2 weeks ago, the golden love heart with O'hana engraved in the middle strapped on the green band.  
he extended his left extra hand revieling the data disk they peered at it.  
"isa the file Actorus, miga seeJumba's fleemzorg gazette isa read Actorus be relesed, miga is sure it relatedd to file so miga hide it incase hamsteviel wantst as well."-Sprite  
He fell silent until he Stared back up at Star "but miga will always love youga Star"  
Star turned back to him staring a almost unbelievable stunned expression, but then she smiled  
"Ih miga still always love you too"-Star  
Sprite and Star were now together this made Lilo and Stitch feel highly satisfied  
"Well love can over come anything"-Lilo  
"Ih that's for sure"-Stitch

howeveer in the kitchen Nani, Jumba, Pleakleyand Chopsuey sat around the kitchen table,  
"Maybe I should call David he'll now what to do"-Nani  
Nani walked to the telephone and phoned David's number and waited for it to ring.  
So what are you going to do in the mean time Jumba?"-Nani  
"well just in case Chopsuey is completely right I'll make a proton gamma memory extraction unit just in case then we can see Sprite's mind" Jumba turned and walked up to his room  
Pleakley followed just behind him.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have asked"-Nani  
Chopsuey giggled to him self as he stood near the hall way.  
Meanwhile Gantu and Razer sneaked up to the Pelekai's house. Nani still on the phone waiting for David to pick up didn't notice as she looked toward the laundry the big face of Gantu  
peering through the glass just behind her.

While Razer sneaked in through the top window just up the stairs out side Jumba's room  
He activated his camouflage and disappeared into the back ground,  
Chopsuey waited at the bottom of the stairs heard a board creak he looked up at Jumba's room and saw a slight outline a silhouette.  
"Razer! Come to find me again we'll see about that!"-Chopsuey  
Nani dropped the phone and ran to the hall way standing next to Chopsuey.  
"you get out of my house!"-Nani  
Gantu smashed the glass and fired a net from his blaster, the net came from the side taking them both by surprise, it tied around them both as they fell to the floor.  
Lilo, Stitch, Sprite and Star came in to the hallway coming to see what happened, but Razer standing on top of the stairs aimed his blaster and fired two nets trapping all four of them  
Lilo and Sprite trapped in one net, and Star and Stitch in the other.  
"Ah let me out"-Lilo  
Razer went down to them and picked up Lilo and Sprite carrying them still in the net to Jumba's room  
Along the way he picked up the struggling Nani and Chopsuey dragging them both along.

Meanwhile Gantu ripped off the roof to the room he fired at Pleakley trapping him in the net.  
"Gantu please to be backing off delicate equipment here"-Jumba  
"Ha idiot scientist"-Gantu  
He knocked Jumba on the head sending him down then he fired at the machine destroying it.  
Razer came in and chucked Lilo and Sprite in to a capture container and place Nani and Chopsuey in the other then sealed them tight the nets came loose and all four found them selves trapped.  
Then Razer handed them both to Gantu who strapped them to his back and they both walked off back down the driveway.  
David came walking up carrying his surf board as Gantu rushed by then he saw Lilo and Sprite trapped  
"Ah!"-David  
"DAVID HELP"-Nani  
Gantu turned around Staring at David then he ran back to his sting ray ship parked on top of the hill  
David ran in to the lounge and saw Stitch and Star trapped. He quickly kneeled down and untied Stitch and Star.  
Stitch once free ran out the door after Gantu while Star and David freed Jumba and Pleakley out from their room  
"Jumba they've taken Lilo, Nani, Chopsuey and Sprite I freed Stitch and now he's after them"-David  
Jumba Started to think then he spoke "Gantu would have a trap waiting for Stitch" then he perked up  
"He, he I know just the plan"-Jumba  
Stitch ran after Gantu meeting him up the hill but Gantu was already in his ship and he ignited his engine the force sending Stitch tumbling back wards  
Lilo saw Stitch trying to get up "STITCH HEELP!"-Lilo  
Lilo and Sprite were trapped under the left wing and with Nani and Chopsuey trapped under the right each wing had the capture containers.  
Gantu lifted the ship off and flew in to the sky leaving Stitch disorientated from the engine  
But Stitch looked up into the sky seeing the ship leave "LILO"-Stitch  
Now determined he ran after Gantu to his ship to get his O'hana back.

Later Stitch finally got to Gantu's ship, there he crawled in to the docking bay of the ship no one was around so went into the elevator and went up a level in to the teleport and holding  
room the door opened he saw a cloud forming and Gantu yelling and banging the control panel.  
"You have activated the ship auto clean system, a twenty foot fungus has been detected"-computer  
"OH BLITZNAK"-Gantu  
More cloud type gas came from the vents cleaning the ship and covering Gantu  
"I am not a fungus!"-Gantu  
Chopsuey couldn't help but laugh "he, he, he, hah we wonder that Gantu, oh I'm loving this"-Chopsuey  
Stitch held back the laughter as he saw Lilo and Sprite in a wall cell with Nani and Chopsuey in another next to it.  
Lilo saw Stitch creeping past Gantu and so did Razer, Lilo saw then Razer cloaking him self.  
"Stitch it's a…!"-Lilo  
To late, Stitch walked too close to the cell and a container came down trapping him there, Stitch tried clawing his way out. Razer came up to it growling, his red eyes glowing in the mist  
then he uncloaked.  
Her words drifted into the air as she trailed off"…Trap"-Lilo  
Gantu finally cleared the mist "Oh don't worry trog, Hamsterviel will take good care of you"-Gantu  
Then from the elevator Hamsterviel came out from the main control room  
"Ah Ha, Ha, Ha you thought you could foil my ingenious plan did you?"-Hamsterviel  
"You won't get away with it Hamsterviel"-Lilo  
"Oh you are so wrong like the wrong person you are you see I hacked in on Jumba's computer and found the neural blue print for the experiments 626, 621 and 620."  
Gantu grabbed Stitch and opened the cell door Razer standing guard incase Sprite tried any thing they both placed Stitch in the cell and closed it securely.  
"There's no more distractions now to my plan, my new invention a neural extractor"-Hamsterviel  
Nani banged on the glass "I won't forget this"-Nani  
Hamsterviel was about to speak when the elevator door opened yet once again  
"Who said you needed to and I hope these experiments haven't either"-Actorus  
Nani stopped banging and scrambled back further into the cell  
Actorus walked up to the cells where Nani and Lilo where as he Stared in Lilo hid behind Stitch.  
He stared over at Lilo making her cringe back, then Actorus remembered in Roswell 1973  
The small girl hiding behind the man's leg was nearly the same as Lilo hiding behind Stitch.  
Completely stunned he then stared over at Nani "it's impossible…" he whispered  
Hamsterviel was Staring at him rather puzzled "well shall we begin or not?"  
Actorus snapped back and smiled wirily "activate the neuron extractor!"

He turned and walked over next to Hamsterviel as Gantu pulled down on a lever next to this half sphere activating it, it opened moving four sides splitting apart and out came a scanner then a dish swiveled out and then began pointing out to the prisoners.  
Nani was still sitting at the back of the wall as if hoping for there to be an opening.  
In the other cell Lilo was behind Stitch while Stitch tried to shield Lilo, but Sprite could tell what was about to happen and just stood there.  
The dish charged up and a green aurora surrounded it, then a burst of energy hit the two cells emitting around all of them was the same aurora.  
"Don't worry this won't take long"-Hamsterviel  
Lilo screamed in fright, Stitch pushed Lilo to the ground and covered her with his body; rested on top of her, he shielded Lilo from the beam.  
Stitch tried hard to resist the strain, as Lilo cradled deep into his fur.  
Chopsuey Stared blankly at the beam, he didn't move at all.  
Nani fell into a crouch position, she tried cradling her self as she felt the strain and pressure, Nani cried to her self as she held her head, Sprite fought hard against the strain but the shear  
pressure of the assault; he was slowly being forced to his knees then finally his stomach. Sprite then extended all his body parts allowing the data disk to slip from his paws, Actorus  
opened the cell and took the disk "perfect now it's mine!"-Actorus  
The process was still going slowly it would turn them again.

Meanwhile Star jumped onto Gantu's ship from the waterfall and went in through the cockpit door.  
Reuben was in the control room relaxing on his chair reading the book "the unified theory of sandwiches"  
The cockpit seat came sliding down with Star on top.  
Reuben saw Star and waved, Star hoped of the seat and looked at him puzzled.  
"What youga doing?"-Star  
"Ignoring the commotion down below I'm supposed to be on sentry duty but I don't care…you can go if you want the noise…I'm just going to study on the perfect sandwich"-Reuben  
He continued reading his book while Star headed to the elevator and went in the door closed behind.  
Actorus opened the elevator only get hit by Star as the door opened, Actorus fell over and slid across the floor back near Hamsterviel. Razer instinctively cloaked.  
Gantu turned around pulling out his blaster, but Star activated her shield to fend off any blasters as she entered the room,  
"Oh so you think you can just walk in here do you?"-Hamsterviel  
Star did just that she walked past them up to the cells and pressed the release buttons freeing them all.  
Star then turned to Hamsterviel and smiled.  
Stitch threw Lilo out of the cell and leaped after her, he stood up and made sure Lilo was alright, Lilo curled up, and nodded  
"I'm okay Stitch, get him!"-Lilo  
Stitch ran towards them, but Gantu fired his blaster, Stitch dodged it easily, but Stitch's eyes widened then instantly he jumped as a freeze shot hit the ground he was standing on, He  
then landed on the ground and turned to Chopsuey.  
"Oh 626 it's been so awkward being so friendly... and all for that I'm sick of it!"-Chopsuey  
Lilo glared at Chopsuey "but we gave you a home!"-Lilo  
"Oh so I forgot…oh well now we shall see!" Chopsuey still wearing his blue suite ran towards Stitch and Stitch ran towards him, they both met and Stitch cleverly slide to the side allowing  
Chopsuey to trip over.  
But his also could have been a mistake, Chopsuey over powered up and morphed into his mutant form  
He lunged again and Stitch fell into his grasp, as Chopsuey pinned him to the wall and held him tight.

however as the machine continued it's assault, Star as about to charge at them but Razer came in front of her, Star tried to use her limited strength, to win.  
but Razer was much stronger, as they both wrestled around the ship, she lost her strength as Razer accessed his adrenal glands and became super aggressive she was now hammered down onto the floor with Razer towering over.  
Sprite frowned and charged up his particle cannon, his taretting locked onto the machine, as he opene his moth allowingthe particles to charge, then Sprite fired, the beam arced across  
the room straght into the machine slicing cleanly throught it  
The machine crumbled,  
"What their soppiest to be evil,"-Hamsterveil  
Actorus got up quickly and pulled out his blaster "actually it wears off in a few seconds… it doesn't work"  
hamsterviel looked up shocked "WHAT?"  
Actorus looked back "what you did shoddy buisness deal with me to fund the experiments, what you think i would give you new one" He looked at Chopsuey "although I've been wrong  
before"  
Actorus now just walked out from the room to his waiting ship in the bay area.  
Razer got back up and charged at Sprite, seeing this Sprite polarized and went at him too to Razer and Sprite the speed was normal but to Nani and others she only could see was much of a blur of yellow and blue.  
Razer and Sprite had each other in their grasp, wrestling around they then managed to exchange some blows, Sprite gave Razer and upper cut, but then Razer brought his head back  
down and head but Sprite knocking him back, then Razer side kicked Sprite on the side sending him skidding a high velocity in to the opposite wall making a nice dent, just before falling to  
the ground.  
Razer looked up from where Sprite was, he saw his green eyes.  
Sprite got target lock, with his particle cannon and fired, Razer took the full brunt and was hammered into the wall, Sprite stopped and Razer fell to the ground, behind him the all was  
near molten.

Lilo ran to Stitch's aid but Chopsuey's other arm grabbed her by the back of her red muumuu lifting her up  
"Put us down we only wanted to give you a home"-Lilo  
Chopsuey laughed as held both of them firmly "Oh this time we shall find 626 a good one, way, way from here"  
"There won't be a next time" Lilo Stared at him fully angry her arms cross and her frown enough to melt ice  
"This has gone far enough, after you get rid of Stitch then what?" she waited for a few seconds allowing Chopsuey to think then continued "have you ever thought about that well have  
you?"-Lilo  
Chopsuey was left speechless he was able to make plans but he hadn't thought about that.  
Just then Gantu came up behind them sneaking carefully Chopsuey saw him and made his decision, he dropped them.  
As Gantu came towards them Chopsuey ran to him, Gantu and Chopsuey wrestled until Chopsuey then lifted Gantu up into the ceiling straight through into the upper room.  
Reuben placed the book down and looked at Gantu's head stuck in the floor  
"Not going well blubber but?"  
"With you help we might have succeeded"  
Reuben nodded "yeah might have" he continued reading the book.  
Stitch came around and went up to Chopsuey, giving him a huge hug "thanks cousin"  
Then Stitch went back to Lilo.  
"Welcome back Chopsuey"-Lilo  
"Yes I need to go a deferent direction now…" he smiled to him self "but now to deal with Hamsterviel"  
Sprite managed to get back up and stepped over him to Star and Nani, Star shut off her shield.  
"We go home now?"-Sprite  
Nani nodded "yes let's get out of here."  
But Chopsuey walked up to Hamsterviel "Time to go back to prison bad mousey"-Chopsuey  
Hamsterviel quickly ran to the teleporter it closed down on top of him"You will never catch Dr Rupert Jacque Von Hamsterviel AH HA, HA, HA EEEERRRK oh you stupid hair balls I'll be back" The teleporter made a glowing light around him then "Oh that tickles" he disappeared,  
Chopsuey quickly ran to the controls "he, he, he, he, hah Oh I love I love it!"-Chopsuey  
"Now we can go"-Chopsuey

Sprite ran to the elevator and went down "isa naga over yet" he ran in and the door's closed behind  
The others had to wait for the elevator to return.  
Down in the cargo bay Actorus just about climbed aboard his ship when he felt someone else's presence.  
He quickly turned around and saw Sprite standing close by  
"Oh so I see I won't be leaving"-Actorus  
He stealthily moved his right hand to his side blaster, but to his surprise the out come would change.  
"naga youga can go" Actorus was stunned as to this change but Sprite continued "youga fixed miga's problem made miga realize to trust family , so youga can go now"-Sprite  
Actorus was nearly left speechless "I…I thank you..." he frowned slightly just before making a more relaxed face "I won't forget this 620 I won't forget your generosity here, thank you"  
Actorus  
He boarded his ship and took off just as the rest of the O'hana came down.  
The Star ship left out the doors and into the sky.  
"Oh he escaped why couldn't you catch him Sprite"-Chopsuey  
Lilo and Stitch went near each other smiling "'well never know will we Sprite?"-Lilo  
Stitch nodded "Ih Sprite has reason miga okay with that"-Stitch  
Nani let Star down and smiled to her self knowing the full reason as to why.

They left the ship to out side but a familiar soldier being Fenix came up with Jumba, David and Pleakley  
"Glad to see your alright, we were about to go in"-Fenix  
Nani stopped in front of Jumba "is this what you meant about helping?"-Nani  
"Nice help so now what about Razer and Gantu and Hamsterviel"-Chopsuey  
By this point Fenix came by "Now that's funny he had the wrong coordinates and teleported himself to the prison ship Durgon well it saved us the chase"-Fenix  
Lilo smiled at Chopsuey as Stitch tried to hold back the laughter.  
"So my miniature partner Hamsterviel is in prison and Actorus still on the loose"-Jumba  
"oh-wea I hope he won't be back, will he?"-David  
Fenix stood up "don't worry if I find out he broke his parole I'll hunt him...personally..."  
Nani nodded "thank you, but he got some disk"  
Fenix looked at Sprite then back up "your under our protection, that disk dosnt matter"  
Sprite turned around to Chopsuey. "Chopsuey, miga remember, miga said to youga was inferior, miga isa wrong soka"-Sprite  
Chopsuey noddded"Yes I accept your apology and I want to say sorry too" he turned around to his younger sibling Stitch  
"To my younger cousin Stitch"-Chopsuey  
Stitch was left speechless but he managed to find his words "tagga cousin but miga should have given youga chance first"-Stitch  
Chopsuey waved it away "ah that was your program"  
"That was well put all three of you welcome back Chopsuey"-Lilo  
Jumba bent down to all three of his experiments "yes unlike many other experiments I've made who required help...you three have made it so far on your own" he turned to Stitch as all  
three Stared at him  
"you Stitch have escaped far from the heart of the galactic federation and gone far across the galaxy on your own" he turned to Chopsuey "you Chopsuey have managed to re alter all  
that I made, even upgrading your self on your own" he then turned to Sprite "and you Sprite have fully used your potential and even manipulated your powers to create new all on your own" he stood up "and I'm so proud of you three"  
All three smiled at one another. Star came up behind Sprite and grabbed his shoulder  
"And Sprite found love like miga did"-Star  
Sprite smiled and the two embraced "ih miga did find Star"-Sprite

Meanwhile back in Gantu's ship, Gantu was pushing to get his head out, with Razer sitting next to him.  
Reuben using what was left of the machine was fiddling with it and reading his book.  
"The unified theory of sandwich's"  
Gantu was getting puzzled "625 what are you doing?"  
"Attempting to create the perfect sandwich by breaking the tri-dimensional sandwich barrier and reduplicating the sandwich from the museum"-Reuben  
Gantu Stared at Razer "somehow I think taking him was a big mistake… hey do you think you could give me a push?"-Gantu  
Razer smiled then got up and pushed Gantu on the head still under adrenaline, Gantu fell through the hole and crashed down to the next floor, Razer Stared down through the hole only  
to hear Gantu "I'm…okay"  
But Reuben was busy to care as suddenly in his machine a sandwich appeared Razer Stared quickly and gasped  
"it works it really works"-Reuben  
But it then disappeared making Reuben frustrated. "Oh well at least you can make them the old fashioned way"-Razer  
Reuben smiled "gee thanks Razer I guess your right but I wonder where it went to any way"

Across the galaxy Actorus was sitting alone in his office the sun had set leaving his office in the dark, he placed the data disk into the computer "accessing GDI Defense Initiative: Restricted files"  
"Weapons...C6-D15 Accelerator Hyper cannon, SAPO (Sub Atomic Particle Isolator) Field Generator, SAM-R (Sub Atomic Molecular Reorganizer), MK2 AMM (Anti Matter Missile, PPM (Particle  
Proton Maximizer"  
Actorus smiled as he Stared at the other files,  
"Wet-wire Protocol & Red Sentinel"  
Actorus clapped his hands together, it showed a different types of devices that sat on the user connecting to the nervous system, they enhanced and could change, each one a different purpose.  
They were all however attached to a creature a raptor shape, similar to a soldier in the federation.  
"Red Sentinel...Class-Strike Cruiser, Ensign-Captian Chudak Ulujez, Purpose-Flag ship of Joint Tribes, Status...MIA..."  
Actorus leaned back into the chair, a legendary ship he had finally found it.  
He leaned forward again and clicked onto the last file "Rosewell 1973: Pistilera Incident  
It showed a young Polynesian girl, then a Polynesian boy. Standing next to a black man wearing a black suite, talking to the Grand councilwoman.  
"Lilo and Nani's parents I knew it…" he stood up and walked up to the window the night sky shining its Stars fourth across the planet  
Just then on his desk a sandwich appeared making actourus puzzled "uh what is this"  
He touched it and it sizzled shacking and even letting off an orange steam type gas.  
"Somehow, this is going to be bad"-Actorus  
And he was right Reuben's sandwich made it across the barrier into Actorus's office.  
Then it exploded covering the whole office and window in a doughy matter, leaving Actorus blinking helplessly.

Mean while parsecs away on the small island of Kauai at the Pelekai's house The O'hana was gathered in the lounge room all crowded around the TV except for Pleakley was in the kitchen  
preparing food  
Star, David and Nani were sitting on the couch, while Lilo and Stitch was already asleep half way through the movie both in each other's embrace slept silently.  
Star just being totally engrossed in the movie and while David tried sitting close to Nani as she sat at the end of the couch he did manage to put his arm around her shoulder and she  
relaxed on his shoulder.  
But resting down on her lap Sprite was curled up contently asleep, Nani had her left hand busy stroking the back of his neck and back.  
Lilo and Stitch still slept on the carpet, Lilo's hair kept getting in Stitch's nose and he kept trying to blow it away but his left ear kept flopping over Lilo and she kept trying to push it away.  
Until Pleakley came in and finally moved Stitch's ear out of the way and Lilo's hair on to her other side then they slept peaceably.  
But across the yard at Jumba's ship, Jumba was sitting at his computer analyzing Sprite's and Razer's biology  
Chopsuey was there too looking on with interest  
"Hey Jumba what's you doing?"-Chopsuey  
Jumba had a worried look to himself "i have finally perfected the ultimate monstrosity and it was right under my nose the whole time but I fear it will be to dangerous"-Jumba  
"Uh-what's so dangerous?"-Chopsuey  
Jumba swiveled around on his chair to face Chopsuey, he showed the computer screen  
"620 had copied the disk before he hid it and left it in his suite"-Jumba  
Chopsuey looked closely at te blue prints for the wet-wires then noticed the diagram  
"listen carefully 621 I will only say once" this made Chopsuey listen carefully "long ago before you were created a found an unknown plant once on Greema Jungle as for it I found in it's  
polen a rare gene and used it but I kept it in storage until experiment 620 came along during creation, I used this serum and injected it into the two protoplasm's, it split the power's  
among the two and changed, that's were Razer and 620 came from"-Jumba  
Chopsuey looked on as Jumba held up the violet serum "mixed with the wet-wires would be unstoppable."  
"So what are you going to do?"-Chopsuey  
"Create some wet-wire of my own of coarse he, he, he, heh"  
He got up and walked over to the vault and typed in the access code and placed the vile of violet serum into the vault.  
"But as for now no matter were he was or were he'd been, he will always be Sprite Experiment 620"  
The vault door closed sealing the secret with it.  
But in the lounge Sprite slept more contently knowing he had an O'hana.


	12. Chapter 12

_Venom & Synergy_

The sun rose up from the horizon once again shining brightly on the islands on Hawaii,  
Still some experiments where dehydrated and needed Lilo &Stitch to find their one true place,  
One experiment pod lay up in a palm tree caught in amongst the leaves. The wind blew hard against the tree till the pod fell to the ground below, but the tree hung over a creek that led to the ocean.  
The pod fell in to the water and activated a ball of glowing yellow energy came up then imploded revealing experiment 616 AKA Synergy  
The experiment looked around at its surroundings the experiment was in the forest and the beach only 50 meters away. The experiment smiled to it's self.  
The experiment was a light sky blue in color the same shape as Stitch but had 2 bat like wings in stead of spines as they folded back perfectly near her back the wings them selves had green glowing marks on the edges. And had 2 short antenna on her head but also had an upside down blue X on her white chest. She smiled ready to do her program manipulation on peoples emotions and power.

Meanwhile down on the beach a ginger colored cat was running in fear as the bulldog came running directly behind it.  
616 looked on at the opportunity she folded up her wings and walked to the chase.  
The cat ran and ran as the dog barked just behind it, the cat turned its head seeing those baring teeth snapping close.  
but as the cat turned it' head back it just noticed this strange creature standing in front of it, but it was too late the cat banged into it bouncing off and landing back on the ground, the cat looked up at it frightened.  
616 looked at the cat and smiled evilly, the dog came up growling viciously at the experiment.  
"Oh poor kitty being annoyed by bad doggy...let's change that..."-Synergy  
her eyes turned into a deep blue color the suddenly the cat wasn't frightened instead it increase strength and aggression, the cat turned around it's fur sticking up like a porcupine it's eyes no longer a soft yellow but just rage boiling over like a frankin-kitty,  
The dog also changed in feeling such intense fear over whelmed it, the dog yelped and ran faster than the wind  
616's eyes changed back then the kitty also changed back then saw the dog run the cat continued running the direction it was heading.  
The experiment smiled and turned around back towards the forest smiling to a perfect function.

But across the island the Pelekai residence slept soundly, David was asleep on the couch with Nani still with her head resting on his shoulder and below on both their laps Sprite and star  
rested asleep quite contently.  
The sun shone in through the lounge window shining brightly on the carpet, Lilo stirred awake from the rude awakening, she opened her eyes to find Stitch's fur in front of her.  
Then Stitch's eyes opened up staring blankly at her "good morning sleepy Lilo"-Stitch  
Lilo quickly sat up shocked "ah! What happened? i thought we were watching a movie?"-Lilo  
Stitch put his hand over her mouth "shh Nani isa sleeping"-Stitch  
Lilo looked over to the couch seeing David and her bigger sister  
"Ah they're all asleep still"-Lilo  
Sprite opened his eyes "naga miga"-Sprite  
"Good morning Sprite hoped you slept well..." Lilo then looked over at star "actually you both slept well...maybe we should find star a new one true place"-Lilo  
Stitch looked puzzled "huh where star go?"-Stitch  
Lilo smiled back at David as star slept soundly there "isa Lilo saying star with David"-Sprite  
"well...David is lonely by him self maybe some company would be good...and when star wants to see you Sprite, David will see more of Nani"-Lilo  
She smiled as Stitch lightly clapped and Sprite carefully crawled off Nani and next to them.  
"miga hungry"-Stitch  
He stood up and walked to the kitchen Lilo and Sprite started following, Lilo grabbed he stomach  
"Yeah it has been a while since we last ate"-Lilo  
"emba-chua"-Sprite  
As they walked into the kitchen they saw Pleakley sitting at he table wearing a bath robe and his face as resting in the bowl of cereal, Stitch jumped up on the table startling Pleakley.  
Pleakley flipped his face back up and screamed "AAAAH! NOOO! THE SLUSH MONSTER AAAAAH!"  
Stitch grabbed both his tongues forcing Pleakley to stop  
Stitch snarled "isa Nani and David trying to sleep, youga naga nota?"-Stitch  
He let go allowing Pleakley to speak "sorry little monster i did it's just i was having such a nightmare"  
He wiped the cereal off his face as Lilo sat at the table and poured out hers  
"why are you so tired looking anyway Pleakley?"-Lilo  
Pleakley realized his face as drooping with fatigue "oh just Jumba mumbling on about his newest invention was right under his nose the whole time" he saw Lilo's concerned face  
"Don't worry he isn't making a new experiment"-Pleakley  
Lilo relaxed since 627 Lilo has always kept an eye on Jumba's inventions  
Stitch gulped down his cereal with bowl included, while Sprite at the cereal with the box.  
"Well at least Jumba isn't, 627 was enough, and we've got all these other experiments to capture still..."  
Lilo paused then took another mouth full of cereal then swallowed, Lilo then stared over at Sprite as he sat on his chair "...speaking about the other cousins, Sprite hasn't yet joined us in  
catching one Stitch, well except for Smiley that is"-Lilo  
Stitch nodded in agreement "ih, Sprite want join Stitch and Lilo on hunt?"-Stitch  
Sprite looked up with joy 'ih double ih miga will"-Sprite  
"Cool, let's start now"-Lilo  
All three jumped down away from the table and ran out to the front door Lilo opened it, but Pleakley stopped them as he stood in front of the door.  
"Hold it right there miss you haven't finished breakfast yet"-Pleakley  
Lilo looked stunned but then regained her posture "but we have to catch Stitch's cousins!"-Lilo  
Pleakley looked unmovable "well you need the basic nutrients for the day, now..."  
Sprite leaped up and gabbed Pleakley by the shoulder and pulled him down to his face  
"nani isa trying to sleep"-Sprite  
"Oh sorry didn't mean to be so loud"-Pleakley

Meanwhile Lilo and Stitch slipped out of the front door  
"isa okay Pleakley okay miga be going now"-Sprite  
Sprite left though the doggy door and as gone. Meanwhile Pleakley turned to where Lilo was standing  
"Now young Missy as for breakfast..." he looked around but Lilo and Stitch were gone as well  
"I think I've been hoodwinked"-Pleakley  
Later outside Lilo, Stitch, and Sprite went walking down along the drive way over down to the road just there onto the street.  
"Yeah we made it past Pleakley, mahalo Sprite"-Lilo  
"You're welcome"-Sprite  
"Now we look out for cousins?"-Stitch  
Lilo nodded her head as she looked at Stitch "yep we now keep our eyes open for anything out of the ordinary any aliens like... GANTU!"-Lilo  
Gantu came pounding past them at his full speed, Lilo then noticed his hands clutched together .  
"Stitch, Sprite Gantu must be holding an experiment pod quick go get it!"-Lilo  
Both leaped into action Sprite curled up into a ball and Stitch grabbed and lifted him up like a football,  
Sprite then quickly polarized even making Stitch's particle accelerate, Stitch through Sprite and the sped increased as Sprite flew through the air towards Gantu.  
Gantu looked behind him and all he saw was a yellow blur, Sprite hit Gantu in the legs tripping him up then Sprite still polarized skidded further down the road "YAHOOO!"-spite  
Lilo and Stitch came running up to Gantu "hand it over big dummy"-Lilo  
Gantu got up from the ground then quickly bought out his blaster pointing it at Lilo, Lilo froze as Stitch hesitated to move "i don't think so today, even though this would be easier if Razer  
wasn't getting his protein supplements to recharge his power"-Gantu  
"Hand him over Gantu or prepare to be knocked down again"-Lilo  
"Ha and how do you supposed to do that?"-Gantu  
Lilo and Stitch smiled and looked at each other, behind Gantu Sprite was rolling back up the hill,  
Still polarized Sprite rammed into the back of Gantu's legs again knocking over forward, Stitch immediately ran forward catching Gantu in his hands then lifted him up and swung Gantu  
around, Gantu dropped the pod and Lilo cught it in mid flight.  
"Stitch! I've got the pod you can let the big dummy go now!"-Lilo  
Stitch looked up at Gantu smiley mischievously, Stitch let go and Gantu was flung high into the air.  
"i'll get you for this troooooog!"-Gantu  
Lilo walked up to Stitch "'I didn't mean it like that...no where's Sprite...?"-Lilo  
Sprite came rolling back not polarized this time he slowly rolled up to Lilo and bumped into he feet then Sprite unraveled, slumping to the ground Sprite raised his right hand in the air "ISA  
WAS FUN!"-Sprite  
Stitch and Lilo giggled "come on lets tell Jumba"-Lilo

Gantu however crashed landed back into the creek out side his ship  
"Ah that trog and particle abomination has annoyed me for the last time!"-Gantu  
Gantu stood up and stomped back into his ship up the ramp Razer just finished an expensive sirloin steak  
"What you're eating steak while i'm getting beaten up!"-Gantu  
Razer's eyes blazed deep red "miga needs protein to keep up Adrenaline"-Razer  
"Oh in that case it's only 625 is lazy...sorry about that"-Gantu  
Razer's eyes calmed down to just the simple red "isa okay but i think the container pod was beeping earlier while i was digesting"-Razer  
Gantu shook his head "great 625 was supposed to alert me"-Gantu he and Razer waked into the elevator and up to the control room.

Meanwhile at the pelekai house Pleakley walked back into his room, Jumba as usual was sitting back in front of a chemistry type set up, Pleakley just stood outside the door sweeping while Chopsuey sat at jumbu's side looking carefully on.  
Jumba poured in a violet colored serum from Jumba's DNA slit machine into the set the vials, flasks and tubs all shook around dramatically the liquid inside the tubes turned from white to  
violet  
"Ah the test worked fine now for the last one...heat"-Jumba  
Jumba turned on an alien type butane burner the flasks turned hot to boiling then the violet liquid dissipated leaving the white liquid intact.  
"AH HA it worked, it worked it finally worked!"-Jumba  
Chopsuey looked on but still didn't understand Jumba  
"What is all this about what is that serum"-Chopsuey  
Jumba smiled that his invention and discovery was ready.  
"This violet serum was used on 620 when he was made it was supposed to increase the power of the split protoplasm when I created Razer at the same time as 60"-Jumba  
Chopsuey didn't seem moved at all "so what you used it and it failed both got split powers"-Chopsuey  
Jumba scoffed "ha but now I understand more about it if say 620 got more dosage he would increase power right"-Jumba  
Chopsuey nodded "yeah you told me before and a heated up amount will negate it"-Chopsuey  
"well same if 620 also over heats he will turn back to normal like you when you mutate to much pressure and you turn back to normal"-Jumba  
Pleakley couldn't help but listen in he leaned closer to the door to hear properly all he could hear was about a plants name so he listened carefully  
"Oh now I see what was the name of the plant called?"-Chopsuey  
Jumba smile evilly "its name is..." at this Jumba shouted with enthusiasm "Tiger Orchid!"  
Pleakley was shocked as he strained his hearing the noise made him jolt knocking the door open.  
Chopsuey and Jumba glared over to his position, as Jumba did he knocked his chemistry set spilling the liquid all over the floor.  
"Pleakley what are you doing listening at door...ah look I spilt it all now you can clean it up"-Jumba  
Pleakley got up off the floor "oh no you don't you made it you clean it up"-Pleakley  
As Pleakley and Jumba augured Lilo, Stitch & Sprite ran up to the house sneaking carefully through the back door so as not to wake up nani  
"Come on we're nearly there then we can find his experiments one true place"-Lilo  
"ih emba-chua"-Stitch  
"shh miga can hear Pleakley and Jumba shouting"-Sprite

They ran Jumba's room with the experiment pod in Lilo's hand Jumba and Pleakley were in the room when they heard Lilo shout out.  
"Jumba, Jumba we found one we need you to identify it!"-Lilo  
Lilo came running in then Stitch & Sprite following closely behind  
"Hold on little girl is unstable liquids in room please be careful"-Jumba  
"Yeah Jumba spilled water all over the floor ands wants me to clean it well No"-Pleakley  
Jumba looked at Pleakley with a dumb founded look then he looked down at Lilo and the 2 experiments  
"Okay little girl what is number on pod?"-Jumba, Lilo looked at the pod and read out the number to Jumba  
"It says number 614, experiment 614"-Lilo  
Jumba perked up in attention "oh no not this experiment is dangerous"-Jumba  
Pleakley with a mop cleaning up the liquids looked up at Jumba and scoffed,  
"Ha which of your evil monster aren't dangerous"-Pleakley  
"You have good point but this one is designed for toxin emitter"-Jumba  
"Toxin emitter? Like what?"-Lilo  
"it creates and spreads a temperately paralysis and blinding Venom from fangs retracted in it's mouth and claws in hands the Venom must be injected or can spread like gas once warmed  
up so am putting away"-Jumba  
Jumba grabbed the pod from Lilo's hands but the liquid from the experiment Jumba was working on activated the pod "oh boy not good day for ingeniousness"-Jumba  
a bright ball of yellow energy came up and revealed when it collapsed a Stitch looking experiment but had black fur with green on chest and eyes with green claws experiment 614 aka  
Venom  
Lilo and the other looked on "cousin need home"-Stitch  
"I think I'll call it Venom yeah Venom "-Lilo  
The experiment looked around then lunged at Pleakley he screamed but Venom injected him then headed to the window and was gone in to the forest  
"AAH THE MONSTER BITE MEE…" before he could finish his legs went numb and he fell face first to the floor "I think I need help"-Pleakley  
"Cousin doing program quick chase cousin"-Sprite  
"ih double ih"-Stitch  
"Come on then let's go"-Lilo  
Lilo, Stitch & Sprite ran out the window and jumped to the ground and ran off after him.  
Jumba yelled out "I'll stay here and give Pleakley antidote"-Jumba  
Chopsuey had a better idea "he, he, he, he, hah look at this Jumba"-Chopsuey  
He bent down to Pleakley and stood him up straight he let go and Pleakley slumped to the floor  
Jumba laughed "he, he you slump like bowl of spaghetti"-Jumba  
"Ha, ha very funny"-Pleakley  
"I'll get the pasta sauce"-Chopsuey  
Both Chopsuey and Jumba laughed  
"Or we can use him as mop and clean up mess"-Jumba  
"Very funny Jumba now can you please give me an antidote and I'll clean it up"-Pleakley  
Jumba thought about it "fine is deal"-Jumba

Meanwhile at Gantu's ship the container pod was beeping madly.  
625 was making himself a Ruben sandwich then Gantu the former captain of the galactic armada came up from the cargo bay, he noticed the container beeping so he rushed over to it  
"OH BLITZNAK 625 you're supposed to inform me when it goes off!"-Gantu  
625 looked at him like why should I "hey well now your informed it went off"-Reuben  
"Oh thank you for your information I could get better help from a toaster oven"-Gantu  
625 looked up in shock "OOH thanks big G I almost forgot"-Reuben  
He ran to the toaster opened it up and brought out a perfect grilled cheese sandwich  
"Ah perfect, grilled cheese"-Reuben  
"grrrr." Razer grabbed the sandwich and ate it  
"Hey that as mine"-Reuben  
"Not today, now is it?"-Razer  
"All you had to do was ask earlier I waited 30 minute for that sandwich"-Rueben  
Razer smiled "well now our informed"-Razer  
He walked off leaving Reuben crossing his arms  
"I'm so underappreciated"-Reuben  
Gantu pressed the button on the container,  
"Warning experiment 616 activated primary function misery generator"  
"Ah just what you need oh wait too late"-Reuben  
"grrrr quite 625"-Gantu  
"Warning experiment 614 activated primary function toxin emitter"  
"Ah excellent double bounty this should be interesting"-Gantu  
"Yeah how long till you get yours and Razer's batooki kicked"-Reuben  
"How about yours"-Gantu  
625 got off his chair and went off to the fridge "Er I've got a sandwich to make  
After that Gantu and Razer headed off into the forest after their prize.

Deep in the forest Lilo, Stitch and Sprite lost Venom's trail as they got closer into the forest.  
Lilo through her arms up in the air in disgust "oh just great we lost Venom's trail how are we going to find him now"-Lilo  
Sprite tried using his particle detection system but couldn't recognize Venom's signature  
"miga naga nota"-Sprite  
Stitch crossed his arms and stomped the ground with his foot "hmm chootah"-Stitch  
They looked around in every direction until they saw him. But in the trees Venom was watching from above and from behind some ferns Synergy was watching them too.  
Synergy came out from the ferns and walked over to them speaking directly too Lilo  
"Oh what's the matter loose something?"-Synergy  
Lilo, Stitch and Sprite looked at this new female experiment  
"Wow who are you?"-Lilo  
"I'm experiment 616"-Synergy  
"Hi I'm Lilo this is Stitch and Sprite... your an experiment right?"-Lilo  
The experiment nodded 'why yes, why you ask?"-Synergy  
Lilo looked back with pride "we capture the experiments, give them a name and find their one true place"-Lilo  
The experiment clapped with delight "well I use two different powers together to do the same thing"  
"Wow that's cool...I know I'll name you Synergy because you use two powers in unison"-Lilo  
Synergy looked at Lilo shocked a bit "Synergy oh I like that name Synergy it is"-Synergy  
"You're welcome we're looking for an experiment named Venom he's green and black have you seen him? Because we lost him just earlier"-Lilo  
Synergy smiled a bit evilishly at Lilo "no I have not seen him anywhere"-Synergy  
Lilo looked sad at the news and Stitch walked up to Lilo to comfort her "isa okay we find him soon"-Stitch  
"ih Emba-chua Stitch is right we find cousin"-Sprite  
"Oh, that's too bad. But cheer up; I'm sure your day could have been worse. I should know i manipulate peoples power"-Synergy  
Lilo looked up to face this new experiment. "Thanks Synergy, but I don't know how, but you can do that?"  
Their eyes met, and suddenly Lilo's face went blank.  
"Simple." Synergy said with a smirk. "It just did."  
"Stitch, Sprite HELP!"-Lilo  
Stitch didn't move Synergy could control 1 mind at a time using accelerated neural mind control  
And Synergy was using it on Stitch he lost control of his movement and emotions.  
Sprite leaped at Synergy, Synergy turned quickly and charged up her left wing and fired plasma at Sprite, and he caught the plasma in the chest and fell to the ground.  
"Jumba didn't make me that defenseless!"-Synergy  
"Sprite"-Lilo Sprite got back up and ran to Synergy, she fired again but Sprite emitted his shield and deflected the shot, now he was able to reach her, then Stitch ran through Sprite's  
shield and grabbed his tail and hurled him into a tree Sprite fell to the ground and stayed still  
"Sprite, ARE YOU OK"-Lilo.  
But she got no answer, Lilo then began to tear up. "No this isn't supposed to happen"-Lilo  
"Don't worry now Stitch attack Lilo!"-Synergy  
Lilo looked up in fear and fright as Stitch was walking slowly to her  
"Stitch don't do this please its Lilo here" she pleaded  
Stitch just growled "Kata baka-dooka?"-Stitch  
"Why yes you may"-Synergy  
"takka"-Stitch  
Lilo looked horrified at what her friend was about to do as he slowly walked up.  
Tears fell from Lilo's eyes "Stitch, please. Come to your senses."-Lilo.  
Stitch grabbed Lilo by the wrist, then Lilo tried to pull away but Stitch just held on tighter hurting Lilo's left wrist "owe Stitch stop your hurting me"-Lilo he raised his hand and was about to hit her. A final tear fell from Lilo's eyes. _Stitch. Help me.  
_Venom looked on as he saw Stitch about to hit Lilo.  
But over near the tree Sprite had gotten back up.

Sprite quickly charged his particle cannon in his vision the targeting selected Synergy and locked on power diverted to his jaws and the particles accelerated in, a ball of white blue formed.  
"Weapon ready"  
"bootifa" Sprite thought  
He fired at Synergy; the beam came directly to her.  
She barely had time to notice until she saw the blue glow, she moved her energized wing to shield her, then WAM the blast hit like a hammer. Synergy lost control of Stitch and he stopped he looked at Lilo with pure sadness and Lilo then embraced Stitch they hugged for a few seconds then turned to see Synergy loosing. The beam kept hammering on Synergy's wing the wing though shielded her it sent the raw energized particles away but the bulk of it kept on hammering.  
She fought with all her strength against the attack but was losing she started buckling under the force, Sprite kept firing as long as he got power from his reactors.  
Synergy yelled up "HOW CAN YOU HAVE SO MUCH POWER!"-Synergy  
"That's because he can take down an orbital cruiser"-Lilo said triumphantly  
Synergy finally couldn't deal with it any more the beam drained almost all her energy, she gave way under the force and the blast hit her in the chest sending her flying into a tree the  
speed almost being greater than light it didn't take Synergy long to get there, she slammed into it and fell to the ground.  
Sprite discharged his particle cannon the remaining particle s slowed down and dissipated into the air.  
Sprite then ran to Lilo and she embraced him too "soka Lilo miga tried"-Sprite Lilo moved out holding Sprite in her hands "it's okay Sprite we're okay. Now to take care of her"-Lilo  
Gantu came out from behind a tree and fired trapping Lilo, Stitch and Sprite in a net.  
"Don't worry Hamsterviel will take good care of her"-Gantu  
Synergy still had energy and she managed to get back up.  
"Come here trog just stay right there"-Gantu  
Synergy scoffed "like what can you do a bunch of blubber"-Synergy  
Gantu looked at her with a mischief grin then called out "Razer party time"-Gantu  
All Synergy heard from the net was a chorus of Lilo, Stitch and Sprite was "UH OH"-Lilo, Stitch and Sprite  
Synergy then heard a thumping like 2 hearts pounding rapidly. Then from on top of a tree a hazy shadow just stalked down the hazy figure then came back to sight revealing Razer.  
Synergy felt a shiver run down her spine she for the first time felt heavy fear trembling inside her at the sight of him.  
Razer looked at her with his red eyes burning through her as if just butter  
"Your coming with us to Hamsterviel"-Razer  
Synergy did manage to control her emotions and bring up some courage "I don't think so"-Synergy  
Razer looked at Gantu, Gantu nodded his head as approval then Razer turned back too Synergy aggression in his eyes.  
Synergy quenched back as Razer said out "Oh so unwise"-Razer  
Before Synergy could even let out a scream Razer leaped at her she tried to battle him but he was too fast and stronger than her Synergy was trapped in Razer's grasp. But little did they realize Stitch cut the net up and they were free. Gantu turned and was about to draw his blaster but Stitch grabbed him and tossed him far in to the trees Sprite leaped at Razer.  
"Oh spoiling the fun twin"-Sprite  
"Grrrr"-Razer the two leaped at each other but Sprite emitted his shield and did a shock wave sending Razer flying in the air "soon Sprite sooooon"-Razer  
Synergy looked in disbelief Razer and Sprite were twins "twins h…how is that possible"-Synergy  
Lilo looked at her in anger "yes their twins Jumba used some new serum to create them Razer's with the big dummy and Sprite's part of my ohana"-Lilo.  
Synergy looked confused at the word ohana, inside her fear and confusion were what she was feeling.  
"Um w…what is ohana"-Synergy. Sprite spoke up "ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind"-Sprite "or forgotten"-Stitch  
Synergy soaked in the information something made her feel different than from before, before she was in control now she lost control of all her emotions.  
Lilo still angry at Synergy for what she almost made Stitch do "but you wouldn't understand such things, come on Stitch lets go"-Lilo  
Stitch walked up to Lilo and picked her up Lilo still had a hurt wrist because of before Stitch cradled Lilo in his arms and walked off back too Jumba. Synergy looked at them as they walked off she felt sad of being left behind she looked at Sprite and he scoffed and walked away towards the beach.  
But Sprite stopped "Synergy maybe you should find the place you belong then maybe you can know the true meaning of ohana but until you find you'll always be lost"-Sprite he continued walking off till out of sight  
Synergy realized she was now alone no one with her no one to know.  
She looked up at the direction of Sprite and took to the air following him.

Meanwhile Venom saw all that happened including ohana he decided to follow Sprite as well he got down from the tree and walked after him. Sprite stopped at the shore line and sat down on the beach he watched as the waves came up and crashed on the beach.  
Venom looked at Sprite for a couple of minutes. Venom sighed then walked next to him and sat down. Sprite turned to him shocked they were after Venom and Venom was following them. Synergy landed just behind a tree and watched Sprite and Venom talk.  
"Venom? I thought you were doing your program somewhere"-Sprite  
Venom didn't even blink he just watched the waves "Sprite?"-Venom  
"Err yes what is it Venom?"-Sprite  
"Why did Lilo give me a name?"-Venom  
"Huh that's easy Lilo gave you a name because you're a cousin part of our huge ohana"-Sprite  
"But why did Lilo say that Synergy wasn't part of the ohana"-Venom  
Sprite looked at him in shocked expression on his face "how long have youga been watching?"-Sprite  
Venom looked back at Sprite nervously "um well…a…about since you lost me. But why did Lilo say that to Synergy?"-Venom  
"well Lilo said that because of gaba Synergy did miga guess she's really upset because Lilo's best friend almost struck her against his will" Sprite looked up then at Venom "as experiments we have choice of free will isa something Jumba couldn't control in the experiments we have our impulses to wreak havoc the program just guides us but if we change then it unlocks our hearts..." Sprite halted the realized himself  
"Wait a minute why would youga be concerned about Synergy?"-Sprite,  
Venom looked nervous again "b…because" he looked down a bit sad "because I love Synergy"-Venom "but what she did I don't know if she'll love me or would Lilo be happy I just fell in  
love"  
Sprite looked surprised then said "Venom youga fell in love with her because of her as a whole not because youga just like her appearance or personality you're in true love. You have to tell her"-Sprite  
"I don't know how to tell her that I love her"-Venom  
Synergy was listening to the conversation as she was listening she didn't realize Gantu and Razer standing 20 feet off behind her. Synergy listened and listened she didn't even realize she was walking to them.  
Sprite and Venom stopped turned around and saw Synergy walking over to them.  
"You love me?"-Synergy  
Venom jutted as he spoke to her "yes I…I…I…I l…l…love I love y…you" Venom stuttered the words out  
Then Synergy smiled at his attempt she then walked over to him and they held hands  
"Do you really love me"-Synergy. Venom spoke again with more courage "ih I love you Synergy"-Venom  
Then the 2 embraced in a hug, Sprite looked on with shier joy 2 experiments found love.

But it was to be short Gantu and Razer came out from behind the trees  
"Oh how sweet"-Gantu.  
Synergy, Venom and Sprite turned to see them but were too late to react Gantu fired a net at them. Sprite managed to lunge at Synergy and Venom trying to push them out of the waybut only managed to push Synergy  
Venom and Sprite were trapped Synergy quickly took to the air she extended her wings and flew in to the sky  
"OH blitznak missed" Gantu turned to Venom and Sprite "but at least I have you"-Gantu  
Gantu picked them up and shoved them into a capture container and walked off Venom looked up towards the sky and yelled out "SYNERGY"-Venom  
Synergy watched as Gantu and Razer left in to the forest then she heard Venom call out  
"Don't worry I'll save you but I need help"-Synergy  
Synergy then flew towards the pelekai house.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile at the pelekai house Stitch brought Lilo up too Jumba's ship and in to the lab where Jumba was working on Pleakley. Pleakley was lying on the center table. Hovering just above him was three syringe type injectors each ready to pull out some liquids.  
Jumba was wearing his lab coat like the evil genius he is, while Chopsuey smiled at all the excitement.  
"Now my one eyed one we shall extract the Venom from your system"-Jumba  
Pleakley looked back at him shocked "what? What do you mean extract? Why don't you say something more pleasant like cure the Venom why extract?"-Pleakley  
"Be taking it easy Pleakley"-Jumba  
Chopsuey jumped up on the table and lifted up Pleakleys arms "he, he, hah he more than relaxed"-Chopsuey  
"Ha, ha very funny"-Pleakley  
Just as that happened Stitch walked in with Lilo. She who was still clutching her left wrist with her hand. Jumba heard them come into the ship and turned to meet them and saw Stitch  
carrying Lilo.  
"Ah little girl, 626 what's happened"-Jumba  
"one of your experiments made Stitch hurt me an experiment 616, we lost Venom's trail and met her then Gantu attacked and Stitch carried me here"-Lilo. Stitch looked sad "miga soka"  
Stitch Lilo hugged Stitch as he carried her "don't worry Stitch it wasn't your fault"-Lilo  
"ah that would be work of experiment 616 her function was misery generator designed to create mass misery but was massive flaw in design"-Jumba  
Jumba took Lilo from Stitch's hands and sat Lilo on a computer control bench and examined her left wrist  
Lilo squirmed in pain as Jumba touched Lilo's sore wrist.  
"Easy little girl wrist is highly bruised you'll be needing it bandaged to keep it under pressure it may tingle slightly but it will let it calm the muscles."-Jumba  
He leaned over to a cabinet opening it up and brought out a bandage then started bandaging Lilo's hand.  
Lilo nodded but was interested in what Jumba was saying "oh how what flaw did she have?"-Lilo  
Jumba laughed and spoke as he wrapped Lilo's hand and arm in the bandage.  
"Well 616 has the flaw every time she caused misery..." Jumba mumbled under his breath "mainly on me"  
he looked quickly up at Lilo again "oh anyway...she felt it, being ashamed sometimes and feeling a lot of the anger directed towards her in my opinion she's unstable"-Jumba  
Jumba had finished wrapping Lilo's arm in the bandage but Lilo still was interested,  
"So how did she react to them?"-Lilo. Jumba looked at Lilo's curiosity "why is little girl worrying so much?"-Jumba  
Lilo thought for a moment as she started rubbing her arm "because Synergy is still out there"-Lilo  
"Synergy? Uh…any way 616 does her program she feels ashamed, sad and guilty but she sometimes ignores it"-Jumba.  
Stitch walked over towards Pleakley Chopsuey was tying his arms into knot then laughed manically.  
"Jumba uh gaba with Pleakley?"-Stitch  
"Ahh yes the Venom 614 used is paralyzing drug so I'm attempting to extract it from his system"-Jumba  
"He's lying down on table because if he were to attempt to stand he'd fall since he has no bones he'd slump like soggy spaghetti"-Chopsuey  
"Why does every one refer to me as pasta?"-Pleakley  
Everyone seemed to ignore the question Lilo continued to rub her arm. Jumba then noticed.  
"little girl what are doing don't rub bandage you have twisted wrist please be leaving alone"-Jumba  
"But it hurts Jumba"-Lilo. Lilo was still in a bit of pain from the incident.

Synergy meanwhile had found Jumba's ship and landed she saw the whole conversation  
Synergy walked up in to the ship then saw Lilo sitting on the consol she took to the air and flew right up to Lilo.  
Lilo screamed in fright "AAAEEEHH!"-LILO  
The scream made Synergy cover her sensitive ears as for the same as Chopsuey and Stitch.  
Lilo then brought up her left hand and hit Synergy on the nose the force made her fall over backwards.  
Stitch reacted immediately he leaped up and lunged at Synergy pinning her to the ground.  
But the punch made with Lilo's left hand made her scream out in pain she clutched her arm as close to her as possible. Jumba quickly bent down and picked her up, but Lilo was crying at  
the pain  
Jumba placed Lilo on the bench and massaged the arm, Lilo calmed down a bit as the pain subsided, Jumba then re wrapped the bandage. Lilo looked at the pinned Synergy with an angry  
expression Synergy quenched back she was more sensitive to feeling than most others like when she first saw Razer and felt fear.  
Lilo finally snapped at Synergy "why are you here!"-Lilo  
Synergy saw her chance "quick Sprite and Venom has been captured by Gantu"-Synergy  
Lilo snapped back "and why should we believe you!"-Lilo  
Synergy didn't know what to say Lilo had a point how to make her listen  
"Why don't you just dehydrate her or something"-Chopsuey  
Synergy looked on desperately "what about ohana?"-Synergy  
"You wouldn't know anything about ohana"-Lilo  
Synergy quickly thought about what to say then it came to her and she cried out "yes I do. Venom said he loved me, me the misery generator he actually said he loved me!"-Synergy  
Lilo and Jumba stood there not knowing what to say Stitch still had her pinned to the ground  
Lilo looked more calmer and relaxed not like Pleakley who was still on the table paralyzed with his arms tied into a knot.  
"W…what do you mean?"-Lilo  
"Easy Venom was following you all the time after you lost him…"-Synergy  
Lilo interrupted "then you attacked us"-Lilo  
"…yes after you left Sprite went down to the beach and Venom met him there and confessed his love about me"-Synergy  
. Lilo looked at her disbelievingly "and why should we believe you?"-Lilo  
Synergy feeling frustrated shouted out "BECAUSE GANTU IS GOING TO HURT THEM!"-Synergy  
Stitch got off Synergy and helped her up "626 what are you doing?"-Jumba  
"Cousin in danger must help"-Stitch  
Lilo watched as her friend helped Synergy up, Lilo then looked at her wrist and stroked gently the pain was at a low she looked back up "alright we'll believe you Synergy now how do we get there in time?"-Lilo  
Synergy looked up she felt feeling wanted and needed she extended her bat like wings "how about we fly?"-Synergy  
"Perfect oh is it true you feel the misery you create?"-Lilo  
As they hoped on Synergy held them firm in her arms and took off out of the ship and into the sky,  
Synergy then spoke again to Lilo "yes I do feel the misery its awkward having to do my program and feel it too"-Synergy  
Lilo looked sad at it she had said about Synergy, Synergy noticed this "Lilo?" Lilo looked up as she dangled from Synergy's hand hold "yes"-Lilo "I'm sorry about what I did I hope I never  
do that again"-Synergy  
Lilo looked happier "its ok Synergy I'm sorry I didn't believe you"-Lilo  
"bootifa"-Stitch  
Stitch pointed to the shuttle they flew closer and closer to Gantu's ship.  
however back at Jumba's ship Jumba was readying the sequence for extraction, Chopsuey however as feeling left behind but Chopsuey heard some coughing coming up from behind him, h turned around seeing Jumba staring back at him "ah 621 shouldn't you be somewhere...like helping little girl and 626"-Jumba  
Chopsuey smiled evilishly to himself "yeah you never know something might happen to my older and younger siblings"-Chopsuey  
Chopsuey ran out of the lab, turned on his jet pack strapped to his body and took of towards Gantu's ship.  
Jumba however walked up to Pleakley "good now we're alone now to have some fun"-Jumba  
Pleakley looked on helpless "fun what do you mean by fun"-Pleakley  
Jumba grabbed the table "yahoo..."-Jumba  
He spun the table around a couple of times on direction the two the other then a sped it around like a race car  
"AHHHHH!"-Pleakley

Meanwhile at Gantu's ship Venom and Sprite where put in to 2 diferant cells in the teleport room, Sprite seeing that his mouth wasn't clamped shut by restraints he charged his particle cannon and fired the blast blew a hole in the cell he quickly discharged and jumped out of the cell Gantu turned to meet him.  
"Razer 620 is escaping deal with it will you!"-Gantu  
As if by command Razer leaped in to action, he directly lunged out at Sprite. Sprite leaped up and the two collided in mid air and crashed to the floor the two struggled against one another Razer finally lashed out and grabbed the back of Sprite neck with his teeth and held firm Sprite tried to struggle but Razer's adrenal gland had made his grip to strong Sprite was defeated. Gantu shouted out with victory  
"HA HAA 620 IS DEFEATED. Razer place the trog back in the pod now the door's fixed and restrain his mouth his bark is worst than his bite"-Gantu  
Razer dumped Sprite back this time restraining his mouth so Sprite couldn't emit his particle cannon any more.  
"ha, ha, ha 620 is no match for Razer. No to finish this once and for all"-Gantu  
Gantu walked over to the control panel and set in some coordinates to the teleporter  
"beeeeeb, coordinates set destination planet Char teleporter ready transporting in 60 seconds"  
Sprite banged up against the glass he couldn't speak but he wanted out sadness and fear engulfed him. He tried to pull the mouth restraints off but were stuck tight the type used to cuff  
hands  
Gantu laughed manically "it's too late trog the volcanic planet will heat up your day"-Gantu  
Lilo, Stitch and Synergy came bursting in they landed just at the door and ran up to the teleport room  
When they got in Lilo heard Gantu then she spoke up "not if we cool him down"-Lilo  
She and Stitch ran over near to Sprite trying to free him  
Gantu turned around "ha not if your trapped"-Gantu he quickly slammed his fist on the console and capture pods slammed down from the room trapping Lilo and Stitch, Synergy managed  
to dodge them and fly in the air "Razer get her and bring her to me, Hamsterviel will enjoy you"-Gantu  
Razer leaped onto the wall and crawled along the roof to his target.  
Synergy flew in the air as still as possible and used her neural capacity to control Razer. She concentrated but Razer still kept coming she tried harder then Razer swiped her wing and  
Synergy fell to the ground she quickly got back up charged her right wing and fired freeing Venom then at the teleport controls destroying the console  
"Warning teleport damaged disabling sequence"-computer "sequence disabled teleport aborted"  
"ARRRGH"-Gantu. Venom ran out of the cell and over to Synergy, Synergy ran over to Venom and then embraced hugging each other tightly "Synergy you came"-Venom "I love you too  
Venom"-Synergy  
Venom blushed under his fur. Razer looked on anger built up in him he accessed his adrenal glands and fury unleashed. He lunged at the two, Synergy took to the air and Venom spat  
onto the floor the toxin reacted and form into a gas making visibility low Venom looked around in the cloud but couldn't find Razer Synergy was looking from above but didn't see anything "can you see him Synergy?"-Venom  
"I can't see him anywhere…AAH"-Synergy. She screamed as a plasma blast hit her wing she crashed onto the ground Venom ran over to her seeing just her shadow he ran to her side  
"are you ok Synergy"-Venom. Synergy looked at him and smiled "I'm ok I love you"-Synergy  
As the cloud started to dissipate Razer came out staring at them with those red eyes  
"now to finish this my way"-Razer  
Stitch started banging on the glass and Gantu was trying to fix the teleporter console Venom and Synergy stood there as Razer paced closer and closer.  
Synergy tried using her nueral again but still it didn't affect Razer Venom then went for the attack and charged towards Razer.  
Razer also charged then they met Razer grabbed a hold of Venom but Venom opened his mouth and his two retractable fangs came out and he bit Razer injecting him Razer let go and roared in pain, Venom leaped back near Synergy, Razer fell to the ground as the toxin entered his system his two hearts accelerated it even quicker.  
He fell down limp and not moving.

"YAH Venom you defeated Razer YAH"-Lilo  
"Don't count on it troglet"-Gantu  
625 had come down from the galley control room still eating a sandwich seeing Razer on the floor  
"Ooh big G is Razer sleeping on the job ooh the H is going to be peeved when he hears this"-Reuben  
625 walked over to Razer and bent down to his face and looked at the closed eye.  
Then suddenly Razer's eye opened revealing the red burning around 625 jumped back and slapped himself  
"I shouldn't have said that"-Reuben  
Razer got up fully functioning "ha, ha, ha, Razer is immune to most forms of nueral and biological attack and best news…"-Gantu he plugged the last remaining cord in  
"beeeeeep reinitiating sequence teleport 2 minutes remaining"  
Sprite banged up against the glass still unable to talk let alone escape the future that lay ahead  
Lilo banged against hers and Lilo meanwhile began to tear up "don't worry Sprite we'll save you"-Lilo  
Stitch banged one last time and broke free from the capture container and was out  
"Oh don't worry trogs I have a plan"-Gantu  
Again he slammed his fist against the console and down came some more capture containers Synergy and Stitch jumped out of the way but Venom was trapped again  
"Now trogs choose between the human juvenile, 614 or 620 now choose"-Gantu  
"Warning 2 minutes till teleportation, 3 object selected coordinates complete destination planet Char"-computer  
Lilo looked out in shock now she was in danger, Synergy didn't need any time to react she instantly ran to Venom, but Razer took to the attack lunging out at Synergy they collided and  
crashed to the floor they wrestled around on the floor Synergy charged up her wings and Razer slashed down as hard as he could but the claws just struck the charged wing Synergy got  
up and used her wing as a shield as she kept battling against Razer.  
Stitch stood there as time seemed to stand still. Lilo looked out of the pod toward Stitch her best friend she had tears in her eyes as she wept Stitch saw this and so did Sprite, Stitch then  
turned to Sprite he couldn't speak but his body language was still clear he was terrified of the heat on planet Char Stitch didn't know what to do save Lilo or Sprite then something made Stitch notice Sprite.  
Sprite was pointing to Lilo to save her. Time sped up again Stitch ran to Lilo and banged on the glass  
Lilo looked happy but worried "Stitch quick hurry you have to save Sprite too"-Lilo

"Warning 60 seconds to teleportation complete" "hurry trogs time a ticking"-Gantu  
Synergy and Razer were still struggling in the battle; Synergy tried her best to fend off Razer's constant relentless attacks. Venom watched on as Synergy and Razer dueled helpless to  
help. Synergy fired a plasma blast at console but Razer nicely banged her making her miss.  
Lilo and Sprite looked on as Stitch tried banging through the glass  
"Stitch save Sprite and hurry save Sprite!"-Lilo  
Stitch realized the glass wouldn't break quick enough he looked over to Sprite,  
Sprite realized what Lilo said and he banged on the glass Sprite then pulled on the restraints one last time till it finally came off then he shouted out "Stitch SAVE LILO SAVE LILO DON'T  
WORRY ABOUT MIGA SAVE LILO"-Sprite Lilo shouted back "no Stitch save Sprite please"-Lilo  
Synergy heard this as she was defending off Razer's attack  
"Stitch destroy the controls and hurry time running out!"-Synergy  
"Ha you'll have to get through me trog"-Gantu  
"Don't mind if I do"-Chopsuey  
Stitch smiled as Chopsuey came running into the room, Stitch then banged as hard as he could on Lilo's pod  
Chopsuey ran over at Gantu and powered himself up morphing into his bigger monstrous form.  
"AHHH the power now we shall see"-Chopsuey  
Gantu's draw dropped, but the two giants wrestled now for the controls but time ran out.  
Stitch looked at his best friend Sprite then at his best friend Lilo tears were in their eyes.  
"system ready transporting now" energy came around Lilo, Sprite and Venoms pod the teleporter was about to transport them he stared through the glass Lilo put her hand on the glass  
and so did Stitch it was too late to stop the process Lilo cried a little more "sorry Stitch sorry Sprite aloha"-Lilo  
Sprite looked on and screamed out "liiiiilooooo…"-Sprite  
The sound was gone as the light became brighter and then too gone.  
Synergy looked at where Venom was he too was gone she let down her guard and Razer struck her from behind sending her flying next to Stitch she got back up Razer came stalking closer  
Stitch still stood there looking at where Lilo and Sprite used to be he said softly then in a burst  
"Lilo…LILO NOOO"-Stitch  
"Transfer 90% complete signal sent"  
"Sprite too GONE" Stitch looked at the console then at Synergy. She seemed to know what he had in mind she let go of him and ran towards Razer charging up her wings and blocked him off, Stitch in the meantime charged at Gantu.  
Gantu seeing this braced for impact while keeping Chopsuey off at bay.  
Stitch head butted him into the console crushing it under his mass.  
"Warning, warning transfer disrupted teleport aborted sending back"  
Stitch stood at the pod triumphant as Lilo, Sprite and Venom came back the energy came brighter then vanished revealing Lilo, Sprite and Venom the pod lifted up freeing them Stitch ran  
in and held Lilo and Sprite in his left hand and Lilo in his right they embraced for minutes not even caring at what would happen next.  
"It's ok Stitch we're still here"-Lilo  
"I love you Lilo"-Stitch  
"I love you too Stitch" she then turned too Sprite "and you too Sprite"-Lilo  
Sprite blushed and Stitch just held them tighter not wanting to let go. "ohana I love my ohana"-Sprite  
Synergy realized Venom was back and fired her plasma charged wings at Razer the blast caught Razer off guard and sent him flying, 625 was eating a sub foot sandwich watching the  
show in front of him he closed his eyes and was about to take a bite then suddenly WHOOOP Razer landed directly in the sub sandwich 625 heard the sound opened his eyes as he was about to bite only to see Razer open his mouth ready to snap shut  
Shocked 625 screamed" AAAH WHAT ARE DOING IN MY SANDWICH!"-Reuben  
Synergy flew up and glided next to Venom and they embraced "Venom your ok"-Synergy  
"Yes thank you Synergy I love you"-Venom  
Gantu got up from the console and pulled out his blaster aiming at Lilo, Stitch & Sprite  
"Prepare to say goodbye trogs"-Gantu  
Stitch got ready in a defensive stance protecting Lilo "ah Stitch Sprite help!"-Lilo she cried out  
Gantu fired at Lilo and Stitch but the shot got absorbed Sprite emitted his particle shield and stopped the shot  
"tagga cousin"-Stitch "mahalo Sprite"-Lilo. Sprite blushed again "your welcome"-Sprite in a cute voice  
Synergy spoke towards Chopsuey "how about we finish this"-Synergy  
She activated her powers her eyes changed to a deep blue  
Chopsuey turned around to Gantu the evil grin made Gantu freeze. Chopsuey felt a sudden boost in power his two teeth that protruded out grew bigger and his face turned more aggressive, Gantu however lost all his courage in a few seconds "ah this is awkward how about i run"-Gantu  
Chopsuey laughed manically "He, he, he, he, he, he, hah...yes run I will make the chase more fun"-Chopsuey  
gaantu turned a couple shades of white as the fear increased  
Synergy turned it off seeing Gantu like that Gantu gained back his courage and Chopsuey turned back into his normal form  
"oh did you have too that was fun"-Chopsuey  
"graaah no more mister nice guy I'll get you for this"-Gantu  
Venom and Synergy let go and Venom lunged at Gantu and bite him his retractable fangs came out and injected Venom into Gantu then retracted back and Venom let go running back to Synergy.  
Gantu yelped "owe that can't be sanitaryyyyyyy…"-Gantu  
He collapsed onto the floor "great I'll be out for a couple of hours when I get back up and your still here I'll get you for this"-Gantu  
Lilo scuffed in triumph "sorry Gantu but we have to go maybe some other time come on gang lets go home"-Lilo  
Synergy picked Venom up and she flew out of the ship into the air, Chopsuey followed suite using his jet pack.  
Lilo and Stitch got on top of Sprite Lilo grabbing hold of Sprite second pair of hands and then Stitch sat at the back of Lilo and held on  
Sprite polarized and off they went at the speed of sound out of the ship and to the hospital.  
Razer was still stuck in the sandwich 625 was trying to hold it back then dropped it he started running.  
"Gantu help Razer's trying to bite me"-Reuben  
Gantu still paralyzed for a couple of hours looked at 625 running by then he saw a sub sandwich sliding across the floor with Razer's head sticking out snapping after him  
"oh blitznak"-Gantu

Meanwhile at the hospital Synergy, Venom, Chopsuey, Lilo, Stitch, and Sprite arrived in the waiting room Lilo talked to the doctor pesnir "this is what I wanted to show you"-Lilo  
The doctor pesnir looked at Synergy and Venom "um what can they do"-doctor pesnir  
"Well this one is called Venom and the other is called Synergy, Venom can paralyze and counter most toxins and Synergy can mind control one person at a time"-Lilo  
"hmm well we need a new way of keeping the patients relaxed and a new anesthesia their perfect Synergy can help the patience feel more relax before going into an operation and  
Venom can put them under perfect thanks Lilo"-doctor pesnir "and with smiley here too as well as poxy we'll have the best hospital for the islands"  
They walked off the doctor pesnir, smiley, Synergy and Venom into the hospital.  
Lilo smiled "yep another 2 experiments have found their one true place"-Lilo  
Chopsuey smiled "your still yet to find mine"-Chopsuey  
Lilo smiled back"we'll find one soon"-Lilo  
Sprite shook his head as he smiled; Stitch saw this and tapped him on the shoulder  
"gaba isa wrong?"-Stitch  
"Synergy listened she found her true ohana after all she searched and found one"-Sprite  
Stitch nodded "ih like youga and miga across the galaxy we find family ias broken but good real good"-Stitch  
"ih just like youga and miga..."-Sprite  
Sprite looked on as Synergy walked off she turned her head around to Sprite and winked then turned back towards her new bugee bu Venom.  
Chopsuey walked up to his other two cousins annd put his arm around their shoulders "well since thats done we should be heading back to your ohana"-Chopsuey  
"Yeah maybe even before nani's wakes up"-Lilo

Later at home Pleakley was up and about cleaning the mees from the mourning as agreed.  
But Pleakley still slightly dizzy from Jumba's 'fun' he moved the mess into a scoop and poured it into Jumba's bed "HE, HE, HE, he, ah that's much better."-Pleakley  
Jumba, Chopsuey were watching TV nani, David and star still slept soundly  
Lilo and Stitch slept on the counch next to nani both cradled in each other's arms Lilo rested mostly on Stitch's chest cuddled down into his fur,  
Sprite crawled on nani's lap and curled up next to them was David and star still sleep and nan'is head on Davids shoulder.  
Jumba and Chopsuey had to stand "maybe we should invent a fold away couch or something"-chosuey  
Jumba nodded "yep"-Jumba  
Then Pleakley came walking in and spoke loudly up  
"I never want to see that little monster ever never again never and I don't want to be referred to as a walking pasta dish got that" he looked at them, Jumba and Chopsuey were ignoring  
him and the others were asleep "is anyone listening to me?"-Pleakley  
Jumba got up from the floor and walked over to Pleakley and pushed his finger on his mouth  
"shhh my little one eyed one little girl , 626 and 620 have had long day they need rest now we let them sleep they nearly got separated today so let them rest together ok?"-Jumba  
Pleakley looked Lilo was cuddled in the middle of Stitch on his chest they were cuddled as close as they could on the couch Stitch had pretty much hugged Lilo till they fell asleep peaceably together.  
"oh aren't they so cute together do you think they'll say together forever Jumba?"-Pleakley  
"I don't know I'm evil genius not miracle worker"-Jumba  
Then an idea came to him so he and Chopsuey went to his lab.  
They walked off Sprite was still partly awake "I love you Lilo and you Stitch you're the best friends"-Sprite  
nani finally stirred awake and looked down at Sprite "wow how long have we been sleeping? Did anything happen during the day?"-nani  
Sprite pretended to think he didn't want to tell nani how close they came to char  
'naga not much at all"-Sprite  
he curled back up, nani then decided not to bother cooking and let Pleakley do it since she removed all the cleaning product from the kitchen once and for all they should be fine, so she decided to just rest for a few days and drifted back to sleep.

Jumba started off doing some work in his lab all night he worked on a new violet colored serum  
"Ah this new serum will do wonders for little girl just in case they do want to love each other he, he, he"-Jumba.  
"Wow wonder what that one does"-Chopsuey  
Jumba walked over to the vault and entered the code the door then opened.  
He placed the serum in the vault next to experiment 628's pod and another violet colored serum the one contianing the liquid from Tiger Orchid.  
"Until next time"-Jumba. The door closed leaving the pod and the vile of serum in darkness.


	14. Chapter 14 Curse of the Tiger Orchid

_Lilo, Stitch & Sprite  
__Curse of the Tiger Orchid_

_Hawaii, _the most beautiful and active of the Hawaiian islands, teeming with life even deep into the earth, although it also teems with a most unusual life forms.  
A tourist walked up to the lava observatory recently installed it enables tourists to see over a live lava flow, but this tourist walked along high and proud being the vice president of a big company from the main land with his wife they went on a honey moon earlier that year and ran into Gantu and yaarp it did not go good especially with kikks beating them up earlier.  
now he watched the molten lava surging across the river below he looked in awe at the sheer power, then he tossed his water bottle into the river water escaped every where but the main bottle hit the lava and steam instantly shot upwards, he smiled then walked back to the gift shop.  
Little was known but the rest of the water hit the side of the flow, where an experiment pod landed just a dozen feet away from the molten pit of doom, but now it was activated  
the swirling ball of energy expanded then collapsed revealing experiment 623  
She had the figure of Angel only just slightly more tubby. Her soft fur was light green. Her underside had an even lighter green coloring on her chest. Her eyes were the purest of black and long lashes curtained those eyes. Her floppy ears were shorter than Angel's and her pink nose. Her fluffy tail was even lighter shade of green.  
The experiment rose up looking around nervously not so much about the boiling lava stream near by, but the fact she needed to protect some one badly. she set out towards the local seaport following a genetic signature like a GPS she headed to her mission...protect Stitch.

Also that fine new day Gantu walked slumped low around the ship , while Razer was asleep building back up his adrenal supply.  
"i hate this life i hate it!"Gantu  
Reuben walked out away from the fridge carrying his supply of sandwiches.  
"why not just do what i do and just sit back and relax"Reuben  
Gantu looked at him slightly as Reuben sat back t his chair watching the movie  
"the Star Sandwich: the Lettuce Strikes Back"  
"for your information we have no money..."Gantu  
"so"Reuben  
"that means no more sandwich's"Gantu  
in this case being a Luke cucumber saying No! to the Evil Darth Pickle.  
Reuben realized his great problem "NOOOO!" he ran to Gantu's feet  
"there must be a way to get more money from the experiments"Reuben  
Gantu kicked Reuben off his foot the walked over to the container pod, he picked it up and shook it hard.  
"nearly all the experiments are already taken...only a few remain"Gantu  
then suddenly the container beeped loudly, Gantu stopped his shaking.  
"warning experiment 623 activated, primary function protector, warning experiment 403 activated, primary function body accelerator...you have also selected experiment 400 primary function, experiment controller."  
Gantu quickly put the container down as the experiment pod that didn't fall to earth but was trapped in the pod all this time came slowly out, Gantu was to taken in shock that he didn't  
dare to touch it.  
Razer already jumped up at the activations had already contacted Hamsterviel and Actorus in a few seconds hearing every thing they didn't need to be informed.  
Gantu turned around and stood at attention "Dr Hamsterviel! We have an experiment pod for you sir! A number 400!"Gantu  
"Excellent! That experiment can control all the other experiments and it's ours!...Gantu you will get double the quadruple amount for this ahh!"Hamsterviel  
Gantu looked over joyed but tried hard to hold it back Reuben just drooled at the thought of more sandwich's.  
"I'll be there as soon as possible Captain Gantu to help out, the sooner i leave this invasion of sandwich's in my office the better"Actorus  
Razer and Reuben just looked at each other it was still duplicating from when Actorus first arrived to earth.  
"excellent! Gantu, Razer you both will capture the other two experiments while 625 watches this experiment"Hamsterviel  
Gantu quickly poured water onto the pod as it activated every one watched with suspense  
then suddenly experiment 400 was revealed, the experiment though being female looked more like a yellow evil chipmunk with white on her chest two antenna on her head and red  
beaming eyes.  
"ah the most precious experiment and it will be called precious"Hamsterviel  
Reuben watched in awe then suddenly precious looked at him and instantly Reuben felt his head throb then was completely under her control.  
"ah there the first experiment i now control to my bidding"precious  
Razer watched as he felt the new experiments presence but felt immune in some way.

Morning came again at the Pelekai residence Lilo's eyes fluttered awake, Lilo smiled to her self most f the experiments were now captured and found their one true place.  
Lilo looked around as she still slept on the couch and there was Stitch making his toothy grin smiling at her.  
"good morning Lilo"Stitch  
Lilo got up and sat there"good morning Stitch..." Lilo quickly looked around.  
then suddenly Nani came bursting out from her room  
"oh I'm late Mr Jamison is going to sack me for sure"Nani  
she walked over into the lounge and headed to the kitchen where the rest were having breakfast, Sprite just finished his and walked out into the lounge smiling cheerfully.  
Jumba came out of the hall way carnying his computer as he sat on the couch  
"okay little girl he's last update for experiment 523...'Jumba  
Lilo stared up at him "experiment 523 what's his main function?"Lilo  
"experiment 523 is massive engine of destruction a genetically modified fearsome mangiliod it's fully ARMORED AND CAN LEVEL ENTIRE ARMIES..." Nani came came strolling back in from the  
kitchen frowning  
"and is...er designed to make popcorn..." he quickly closed the computer.  
"WHAT WAS THAT Jumba?"Nani  
Jumba came to the rescue "i can explain bigger girl, little girl and 626 were after experiment...  
"engine of destruction..."Nani  
Pleakley pulled out his galactic communicator and handed it to Nani.  
"here you go i told them before this was getting more dangerous and there are still nasty little monsters roaming freely on the island."Pleakley  
Nani nodded with agreement "definitely I'm going to call the grand councilwoman to have you taken off this experiment hunting business once and for all"Nani  
Lilo was shocked "but Nani theres only a few left can't we just hunt for them, then it's all over..."Lilo  
"NO! this is over right now Lilo! No more experiment hunting got it?"Nani  
"but..."  
Jumba intervened "sorry i will be agreeing with bigger girl..."Jumba  
Nani quickly but in "so! there you are Lilo no more!...and don't you let her either Stitch" Nani then turned to Sprite "and the same goes for you!"Nani  
Nani went to the door and walked out heading off to work.  
Chopsuey came in through the door "wow whats' Nani's problem?"Chopsuey  
Lilo sat on the couch with her arms crossed "it's not fair we're only four experiments away"  
"well i for one think it's far to dangerous"Pleakley  
Sprite looked up at him "umm youga think everything of Jumba's is"  
Pleakley looked back "every thing of Jumba's is evil"  
"of course I'm evil genius" Jumba smiled and walked off "come Chopsuey we have evil to accomplish...oh and that reminds me your blue combat suite i will be having it please, anyway little  
girl 626 can catch remaining experiments so not to worry"Jumba  
Chopsuey walked off towards the bed room following Jumba, until Jumba screamed as dust blew into his face from his bed "Pleakley!"Jumba  
Pleakley laughed to him self from the kitchen.

Sprite was just puzzled he turned around to Stitch "i'll naga understand those two"Sprite  
Stitch nodded "emba-chua"Stitch  
"come on lets go"Lilo  
Stitch tilted his head "err where?"Stitch  
"experiment hunting" Lilo walked out the door before Stitch or Sprite could react  
"ah chootah"Sprite  
both ran after Lilo as she was now walking down the drive way, Stitch caught up with her and grabbed her.  
"Lilo isa naga Nani let youga go!"  
Lilo wriggled out of his grip "Stitch i know that's why I'm finding them your catching them"  
Stitch thought about the answer until someone broke his thought  
Victoria came running up the drive way "hey Lilo i have something for you" she skidded just in front of Lilo  
"i found an experiment pod in my garden...I'm surprised it hasn't activated yet"Victoria  
"wow good work Victoria..."Lilo  
"your welcome Lilo"Victoria "it was hard getting it to you, the big dummy was watching my house this morning"Victoria  
Lilo took the pod and quickly put it into her pocket out of sight. "mahalo Victoria"Lilo  
"aloha Lilo"Victoria  
Victoria quickly ran don the dive way,Sprite looked up to Lilo "well this isa going to be easy".  
As they prepared to return home experiment 623 found Stitch's location as was her programing she quickly zipped over to him,  
Stitch didn't see a thing when they met 623 hugged Stitch so tight he felt like being in a vice then 623 let go  
"ah i finally found you now to protect you" she stood in front of him and stood in a defensive stance.  
"wow who might you be?"Lilo  
the experiment eyed her suspiciously "and who you be friend or foe?"623  
"i'm Lilo and this is Stitch and Sprite"Lilo  
"oh yes 626, and 620, I'm experiment 623 my primary function is to protect "Stitch" as you say and..and ..." she looked up stunned "oh thats it really"623  
"wow at this rate only two experiments remain i won't have to go hunting for them they're just coming to us"Lilo  
Sprite laughed, but not for long a blur went by and around Sprite a few times swirling Sprite around until he collapsed from dizziness.  
the new experiment stopped then laughed, just then Gantu came bounding up the road  
"come here trog you'll not be doing circles around me anymore"Gantu  
eclipse just sped off back the way Gantu came and did circles around him, tripping Gantu up.  
Gantu then went tumbling towards Stitch while he wasn't looking 623 immediately emitted her shield and bounded Gantu off like a rubber ball, then he landed in front of Sprite but Sprite recovered and charged his particle cannon Gantu looked up and saw the blue ball in front of him, Lilo only saw Gantu there for a moment, then a blue beam, then nothing.  
"well thats over can we go now"Lilo  
Stitch nodded "ih and get rid of her"Stitch  
623 kept standing back to back with Stitch the whole trip home.

Meanwhile eclipse ran but he didn't know Razer was cloaked, Razer just stuck his foot out and eclipse tripped over it and landed in the pod container then Razer just closed it .  
just then Gantu skidded to a halt and landed in front of a creature, Gantu looked up  
Actorus was standing there his yellow feline eyes closed into calculative slits.  
"don't tell me Gantu i don't want to know"Actorus  
Actorus walked past Gantu stepping over to the other side Gantu quickly got up off the ground  
"now only thing left is little girl can also control experiments like precious..."  
Gantu laughed "very unlikely she's just a child..."Gantu  
"a child with over 600 experiments!"  
"okay you have a point"Gantu  
"so what we do"Razer  
Actorus stared back an abnormal sneer crossed his face "get the girl!"Actorus

However across the island Jumba scurried into his lab as the lights slightly came on he went to the vault and opened it as he grabbed the violet serum he walked carefully to his computer  
a sudden image came up of a flower the Infamous Tiger Orchid this purple flower came from the most nightmarish planet.  
but before the door closed in a micro second 627's pod vanished and Jumba didn't noticed.  
Jumba sat at th desk fiddling with the serum vile he stared at an ear piece it was completely black and looked like a head set that sits on the ear or called a wet-wire, Jumba was deciding  
whether or not to give it to Lilo  
Jumba watched the orchid on the screen, but then he broke his concentration  
"AAH! AM I SO STUPID... little girl could become like Razer...but it's getting more dangerous out there"  
Jumba placed the serum in his pocket with the wet-wire and turned his gaze away, he looked up at the door it was open he always closed it for evil genius experimenting so no one could  
bother him, his eyes widened.

meanwhile in Jumba's room Pleakley was cleaning as he always did but this time he cleaned a spill on the floor then turned away then the spill returned, Pleakley turned around again and  
noticed it back  
"what is this... Chopsuey are you up to something again?"Pleakley  
Chopsuey was sitting on Jumba's bed "no why would you accuse me?"  
"becuase your smart and cunning but as usual evil absolutely evil"  
he smiled t him self "yes,... hmmm... evil."Chopsuey  
Chopsuey heard a voice behind his head he turned around looking for the source only to see Precious staring at him with an unnatural grin "Shut down!"  
Chopsuey went limp to the floor as Razer placed Pleakley in a capture container.

Else where in the house Jumba ran into the lounge looking for Chopsuey, only did he find was Lilo, Stitch, Sprite and 623.  
Jumba saw them standing there, he heaved a sigh of relief  
"oh 623 your activated, still trying to protect 626"Jumba  
Lilo looked up at Jumba "what do you mean be that uncle Jumba?"Lilo  
"623 whole purpose was to train and protect 626 while he still back on greema jungle"Jumba  
"i think I'll call you Crysta"Lilo  
Crysta smiled, then went back to her duty with Stitch, Stitch on the other hand grumbled  
"isa more like annoying"Stitch  
he pushed Crysta away but she just went back to her spot again and again and again.  
Lilo looked back up at Jumba about to speak her words would be cut short "oh Jumba..."  
Sprite 's ears perked up as did Stitch's, Sprite stood up from the floor.  
Jumba quickly picked Lilo up in a few seconds and ran towards the bed room, as he moved out from his lab ppocket the vile slid out across the floor.  
But through the front door 627 came bashing in charging, with his hands he fired at Crysta knocking her away. Stitch leaped to battle but lost as 627 kicked him away then started  
laughing hysterically only precious ordered him not to through his mind he felt her presence, he quickly stopped.  
Razer came in next as Sprite lunged at 627 Razer caught him in mid flight and both collided to the ground both struggled against each other rolling around across the floor.  
Stitch on the other hand got back up and charge forward, Gantu had however fired at Stitch  
Crysta deflected the shot at him Gantu ducked dropping his pistol, Stitch skidded under 627 and lifted him up then flung 627 out the door.

meanwhile Jumba ushered Lilo to go out the window in his room.  
Jumba knelt down to Lilo and pulled out the Wet-wire, Lilo looke at it puzzled.  
"wow what are they?"Lilo  
"Here" he picked on up ad placed it above Lilo's left ear, the little black bug sucked into place and let out six small tentacles that stretched along her skin and sucked into place Lilo felt  
her's sitting there "wow what is it?"  
"it's a small device with a serum it reacts to your thoughts helping and altering you at will"Jumba  
Lilo stared at Jumba for a second she blinked and her eyes changed to night vision  
"cool" Lilo concentrated then it changed back, Lilo looked at her skin it was slightly changing in texture  
"little girl it will also add more to your systems it;s like bionics on the outside."  
Lilo didn't like the thought "but how do i take it off?"Lilo  
"quick Lilo get out of here hide in wood lands until i call!"Jumba  
Lilo nodded, as Jumba lifted up Lilo he carefully descended her into the ground  
unfortunately little did Jumba or Lilo realize Actorus was waiting belong with his arms outstretched.  
"come to puppa!" he smiled as Lilo dropped into his arms  
Lilo realized what happened and screamed "Jumba HELP"Lilo  
"hey you give her back"Jumba  
Actorus smiled a he held onto Lilo's arm "thank you!" he walked off dragging Lilo behind.  
Jumba watched helplessly as Lilo disappeared into the woods.  
"oh boy not good day for evil genius"Jumba

Gantu got back his pistol, but also he saw the vile shrugging he then took aim at Stitch.  
Sprite saw Gantu in the corner of his eye he managed to get Razer on his back then he leaped into the air as Gantu fired at Stitch, the world slowed down, the plasma sped along the air as Sprite flew the plama hit him squarely in the neck, Sprite tried to bring up his claws and catch it, but he was flung along the air into the wall,  
just giving Stitch enough time to run up to gantu and lift him up, but Razer quickly slipped back into the shadows. "put me down trog!"Gantu  
Stitch smiled and ran faster once out side he spun around,  
Sprite fell back to the floor his mouth hanging open he landed on the vile the liquid slit out across the ground as his tongue touched the serum, Sprite opened his eyes getting cough serup  
taste, he retracted his tongue and stood back up "oooh isa iki" the serum now entered Sprite's body. as the rest soaked through the floor boards.  
Crysta went up to Sprite "you aright?"  
Sprite smiled looking at the plasma burning in his energized paws.  
gantu was getting dizzy "trog let go of meeee!"  
Stitch grinned "okay miga letting go now!'.Stitch  
"wait nooooo!" Gantu disappeared over the horizon, at this time Sprite came out juggling the plasma  
"here youga forgot something" he through the plasma directly after Gantu.

They ran up towards Jumba's room as they entered they saw Jumba reactivating Chopsuey,  
Chopsuey's eyes opened "oh they got me she told me to shut down and i obeyed"  
Stitch saw Pleakley still stuck in the capture container, so he lifted off him then he moved over to Jumba who had Sprite resting near the window.  
"Jumba gaba happened? they captured Lilo?, 627 invincible?"Stitch  
Jumba just turned around to him deep concern was written all over his face, then he placed his big hand on the side of Stitch, quietness crept in the room as they watched, Jumba pressed  
on his laptop.  
"this is experiment number 400 is maybe the most evil of experiments unlike experiment 624..."  
Stitch's eyes widened "angel!"  
"yes 626 the ability to turn experiment s from good to evil both ways, but experiment 400 was designed to control all the experiments even 627 is susceptible to mind control, so you all  
have to careful now!"Jumba  
As Stitch thought about it he couldn't help but see a face staring at him he turned around to see Crysta Smiling Broadly not blinking just smiling she didn't move at all.  
Pleakley looked at Jumba doubtful "yeah but what are you going to do?"Pleakley  
"i have plan to solve situation"Jumba  
Chopsuey smiled an unnatural grin "and yes then we shall return! he he he ha ha hah!"Chopsuey  
Sprite watched Chopsuey and slowly stepped aside a few feet.  
Stitch moved near the window and Crysta Just followed smiling more, Stitch' expression turned to a frown.  
as Sprite looked up to Jumba he saw Crysta flying out the window still smiling.  
Stitch growled "isa now the time!"  
Jumba pulled open a locker and pulled out three flight suites.  
Stitch saw his familiar red one with the yellow triangles, Chopsuey saw his blue one with lighter blue circles.  
Stitch grabbed it close with enthusiasm "oh bootifa"Stitch  
he put it on as did Chopsuey, finishing it up Stitch and Chopsuey attached their belts

Jumba then came up to Sprite "620 i have specially made this one for you"Jumba  
Sprite morphed into his red form looking similar to Stitch but still having the distinct green on his back.  
He grabbed the suite from Jumba, it's color was a light green with yellow squares.  
Sprite put his legs in first then the suite went up his body, each of his four arms went easily and comfortably in the sleeves with the cuff s fitting around his wrists then also around his  
neck, on the back Sprite extend his spines both rows sat nicely out the back, and also just room for his tail.  
Sprite then attached the black belt around his waist.  
"know this 620 this suite i designed will also fit when you morph back to your original form... and remember hood in back will help deflect access heat" Sprite nodded happily "i did design about another three from the federation designs one for the little girl and two spare"  
Sprite saw another white one, pink and yellow hanging up on the rack.  
Stitch took the dune buggy,while Chopsuey sat in the sid eat and Sprite clung onto the back.

Out side however Razer was watching from the shadows but Crysta came landing on top of him.  
that moment was to turn Razer's life around, as Crysta collided into Razer, they both tumbled to the ground in a heap.  
Razer then snapped back and growled he raised his right claws to bring down on Crysta  
but for Crysta she zipped up to Razer hugging him close as she muffled her face in his fur  
Razer was still standing there with his hand up high ready to swipe, his growling expression still on his face.  
"Ga-gaba? i...er i... well... um...oh...ah..." he stuttered badly "oh blitznak!"Razer  
Razer quickly pushed her away and he stared at her as she stared back  
Razer looked at Crysta she fiddled with her fingers and stared at him, she looked defenseless, clumsy and chubby, to Razer though she looked sought of cute.  
"I think I'll let youga go i naga want to fallen for you... to you!"Razer  
Crysta hugged him and just smiled enjoying the moment "looks like theres a good side to you after all"  
they pulled apart, Razer was left speechless, as Crysta turned and walked away leaving Razer pondering in his own thoughts like a water fall  
"see ya later i need to think more clearly"Crysta  
as she walked she would skip a couple times then walk then skip. She was gone and Razer left back to the base, but from that moment Razer lost his heart.

Jumba sat on the couch while Pleakley stared at the mess "oh Nani is going to hate this"plakley  
Jumba felt his pocket, his eyes widened again and stared at the ground were broken glass was sitting  
the serum was gone.  
Jumba saw the outline on the ground were Sprite was rammed in the wall "OH NO!" Jumba jumped up.  
just as Nani came in through the door.  
Pleakley and Jumba stood there smiling awkwardly. in a sweet voice "Jumba where's Lilo?"Nani  
"Actorus came and kidnapped her!"Pleakley  
Nani smiled staring at them "okay" she grabbed both Pleakley and Jumba dragging them out of the house  
"in the car we're going to get Lilo back"Nani  
both Jumba and Pleakley hoped in as Nani drove down the drive way. "lead the way Jumba"  
Jumba pulled out a GPS device and found Stitch's position .


	15. Chapter 15

Mean while across the island at Hamsterviel's lair,  
Lilo watched from the capture container trying to figure out Hamsterviel's plan  
precious just stared at Lilo as she sat there in the capture container, Lilo looked worried as the evil chipmunk stared evilly at her  
Precious tried out staring but to both their amazement Lilo's eyes frowned and she growled  
Precious stepped back quickly as Lilo quickly regained her composure, she stared at her reflection her teeth had massive canines "**JUMBA**!"  
precious glared at her as she snapped "how can a primitive earth girl control experiments?"Precious  
Gantu interrupted them as he came strolling up wards "she has the uncanny ability to turn experiments from bad to good not control them"Gantu  
"yeah well she'll never change me from my evil ways" Reuben took another bite from his sub-sandwich  
Precious looked at him "Jumba made some experiments with an IQ of a box of Crispy's"Precious  
Reuben ate yet another sandwich chocolate and corn "hmmm yumm"Reuben  
Precious shook her head "i rest my case"  
Hamsteviel however came hovering in "not for long soon experiment 400 will control all of Jumba's experiments"Hamsterviel  
Lilo looked back defiant "not Stitch he's immune to..."  
Hamsterviel cut her off "angel's song? well Precious is different not even 627 is immune"  
Lilo saw 627, Lilo however saw an opportunity, she quickly fumbled around for the experiment pod in her pocket  
Lilo found it and pulled it out, but stopped precious might control it.  
Actorus stared at Lilo "Don't even bother trying to escape girl, I know your parents!"  
Lilo gasped in shock "HOW! h-h-how can you their...  
Actorus cut her off "missing in a car crash, I read the paper"

Actorus got up from a seat an walked over to Razer, he placed a suit case onto the ground.  
"Razer a gift for you since your not fully able as Sprite, this is yours"Actorus  
Hamsterviel watched as Razer did "gaba isa them?"  
"it's called wet-wire a nervous system add-ons"Actorus  
Razer looked puzzled then nodded "oki tagga"  
Actorus gabbed one and placed it behind his ear a small bug extended it's legs hiding under his fur,  
Actorus then place bigger ones one his back and side thighs they extended their legs and hid under his fur.  
Razer moved about feeling nothing different "gaba isa soppiest to do?"  
Actorus shrugged as suddenly then one on the ear extended out the targeting and then then ones on the thighs folded out turned into twin thrusters, but on the back a small one folded  
out, Razer smiled, as he turned to a wall and then a massive plasma charge fired out.  
they instantly folded away as Hamsterviel and Gantu stared shocked.  
"that's the wet-wires?"Hamsterviel  
Actorus nodded "yes but Razer can't use them until he gets used to them"  
Lilo felt the one sitting on her ear.  
Precious closed her eyes, as she did she smiled evilly. precious then felt a shadow crawling all over her like a cold wind blowing against her spine, her eyes snapped open and saw Razer  
walking past.  
"Actorus? i have information"Precious  
"to disturb this tranquil moment you had better have an explanation"Actorus  
However Actorus just relaxed in his chair sipping the 20 year old Red Verox, looking at the very expensive alien wine, his mouth watered, the relaxing sweet smell, the smooth swirling  
splendor, the delightful aroma, the vibrant colors of it, but not for long.  
"EEEEERRRRRR...BANG!"  
Actorus grind his teeth and jolted out of his chair onto the floor, the drink however was ruined as it crashed to the floor.  
"their here"Precious  
Actorus smiled annoyed "oh naturally i thought it was a door to door salesman" he got back up "get the girl!"

After following Lilo's particle scent left behind her Sprite led them to Hamsterviel's lair.  
the star ship parked into a crater in the ground the ship's thrusters made the bottom a molten slag  
They drove down to a bridge, stopped the car and hopped out into the main entrance and down a long corridor,  
but also creeping slightly behind was Crysta.  
the main corridor finally made it up to the loading bay a circular area with a balcony up top standing there they saw Hamsterviel and Actorus just below them though eclipse Razer and 627  
waiting.  
"welcome to this lair i hope your all well" he pressed a button the doors on the opposite end came sliding open  
there Gantu and Reuben stood with Lilo in a capture container.  
"NAGA!"Stitch  
they froze solid as they saw Lilo peering through the glass, helplessly standing there.  
but to their surprise Lilo strolled slightly back and forth, like a weary predator.  
Nani and Jumba ran down the corridor after parking the car next to the Dune buggy  
Nani turned around looking at Jumba and Pleakley as they struggled to keep up "come on Jumba! Hurry!"  
"easy bigger girl, we're coming"Jumba  
Pleakley came up picking up a shoe 'i never should of bought high heels"Pleakley  
Nani shook her head "then stop buying them"Nani  
Pleakley stopped in protest "'but their for my disguise"  
as they ran up to the main hanger bey they saw Stitch, Chopsuey and Sprite make a stand and high above Actorus smiling broadly. "welcome to my lair"Actorus  
"WHERE'S Lilo?"Nani  
"Nani! HELP!"Lilo  
Nani saw Lilo in the capture container, but she had a black fluffy tail behind her "Stitch get Lilo"Nani  
He smiled at 627 then pocked his back side a him "Inga batooki!"Stitch  
627 fired a plasma shot at Stitch but Stitch swiveled around and deflected the plamsa shot to the capture container, Lilo braced herself as the container shattered.  
Stitch landed safely away from 627 and saw Lilo run behind the door. Gantu quickly gave chase.  
Actorus sighed "great now you lost her"Actorus  
Hamsterviel screamed in anger "oooohh!i am erked!"Hamsterviel

Lilo's ran to a back wall as Gantu towered over her "he, he, heh now your mine"Gantu  
all Lilo saw before she closed her eyes was Gantu's huge hand streacthing out to her  
Lilo hands began to sweat on the pod, the bright ball of energy came then collapsed.  
Gantu sighed "great now to..to...to..to..."Gantu  
Reuben was listening then heard Gantu stutters as he saw his pal turn completely white,  
"hey big G whats the matter?"  
he looked at Lilo standing there behind her, under Gantu's size was Rinox like a humanoid Ox, with six spines and bone armor, the experiments eyes burned with black darkness behind  
twin tusks protruding up from the lower jaw and a horn on it's head, it's four arms, two with hands but the next two where equipped with twin retractable razor sharp scythes, Jumba's infamous genetically modified fearsome mangliod of miridean 5  
Lilo looked at him frozen, Rinox stared down at her and sniffed in scenting Lilo, his mouth opened and syliva drooled slowly out, Rinox growled deep in his throat it sounded like fingernails  
on a chalk board, but then came the scythes, as Rinox leaned up wards.  
back in the main hanger bey the conflict continued  
Razer and Sprite bared their teeth at each other, as Eclipse annoyed Chopsuey delivering small blows, Chopsuey tried to catch him but he was gone in seconds  
Chopsuey did grab him but slipped like soap and Chopsuey fell flat to the ground.  
Chopsuey got up and morphed into his bigger self "NOW TO BRING IT ON!"  
Eclipse screamed then ran Chopsuey after him.

Stitch pulled out one of his blasters, but 627 used his brain and knocked the blaster out of his hands, Stitch dodged 627 as much he could even 627 threw punches at Stitch, Stitch tried  
best to dodge than to match strength, Stitch dodged 627 again and managed next to Sprite and they both readied them selves, Stitch saw Sprite's hackles lift up on his green fur along with his spines  
Sprite growled "miga nala queesta"Sprite  
In a blur Sprite and Razer fought it out, they collided and Razer used his strength to push Sprite back, but Sprite still grabbing hold on Razer leaped over him and right behind him Sprite  
then turned around as Razer did and they both swung around to punch each other but both collided and at the speed both where hurled back.  
before they touched the ground Sprite leveed out and landed on his feet, Razer however landed on his back,  
Razer flipped back up and glared at his twin, Sprite as growling fiercely the fur on his back pinned up into hackles.  
Crysta squealed out to stop Razer from continuing, Razer turned around to face Crysta face to face,  
"Razer please don't do this...i came back because i admit... i do love you...i just needed some time to think...but you'll always be in my heart... am i in yours?"Crysta  
Razer softened not even his aggression could match to this, he walked up to her and they embrace  
"thanks you stole my heart...hearts" Razer through a second.  
she smiled "no i just protect it"  
far off Precious snarled "oh don't worry, you both won't be able to worry about that!"  
precious closed her eyes her mind going out to 627.  
as other experiments were with in her grasp, 627 could be invincible under her control.

Sprite however didn't act normal his hackles still clung upwards  
Nani watched Sprite with concern as Jumba's eyes widened "bigger girl he has the Tiger orchid!"  
Nani looked over at Jumba "what's a Tiger Orchid?"  
Jumba paused "how to put...a nightmare in awakening"  
nani looked at Sprite stunned "Razer and Sprite?"  
"yes but only near the orchid, but no orchid grows on earth."  
how ever as Nani and Jumba talked Actorus saw his tactical advantage.  
Actorus jumped down on to the floor, landing in a crouch position he got up, precious walked just behind.  
"good now to finish this, Precious!"Actorus  
Nani looked around 627 got up an strolled next to Actorus, but suddenly 627 charged up his paws.  
Precious looked around to him "now i don't need you or whiskers over there! and when i control 029 aka Checkers, it will be..." she laughed manically "MINE ALL MINE! HA! HA! HA! HA!  
HAH!"'precious  
Hamsterviel lips pressed together with such contempt, most likely to give her an earful.  
actorus looked at her and 627 "I knew it you betrayed us!"  
"like you did the federation?"Precious  
Actorus held back his anger "how dare you?" he took a step forward but suddenly.

Gantu Reuben and Lilo came rushing in through the door and closing it behind them, then Gantu zipped faster than sound past every one and through the other door leaving the whole ship, just then two massive scythes pierced the door like butter.  
Rinox stomped in an raised both scythes and claws high into the air as he stood high and he roared a screech  
"_**GRRNNEEEEAAAGGHH!**_" saliva drooled fromtehis nighmare.  
627 blanked, his eyes twitched slightly, then he turned white, 627 fainted.  
Eclipse however saw Rinox he screamed and ran back the way he came unfortunately he ran into a wall and fell back flat, he moved a paw up to his head "ooh isa hurt" he fell back  
unconscious.  
Nani frightened of the sight of this creature "Jumba is that...?"  
Jumba nodded "yes bigger girl experiment engine of destruction AKA 523"  
Lilo ran forward away from the towering battering ram, Rinox however screeched.  
Lilo looked behind her as Rinox brought across his massive claws, Lilo quickly dodged to the side.  
Then Lilo in an instant reacted to everyones surprise the wet-wire morphed Lilo into of all the things Lilo was fascinated with, a Wolf with strong upper body and fluffy tail, she had mostly  
long lean black fur with blue high lights on the ends shinning in the light,  
her eyes remained a chocolate brown but with golden color when light hit them.  
Rinox however screeched again, then he brought down his massive scythes Lilo watched carfully as he brought them down again at Lilo.  
the first came and Lilo rolled to the left the scythe hit the Nuetronium floor, then came the other and Lilo rolled to the right as the scythe hit, Lilo then flipped back and ran as Rinox  
snapped his jaw shut around Lilo's tail.  
Chopsuey forgetting eclipse came toe the rescue, he managed t hold Rinox's claws at bay, as Stitch jumped on his back and held the scythes.  
Lilo was free gain and turned around as Rinox screeched. Lilo turned her head "Sprite now it's your turn"Lilo  
Sprite growled and ran towards Rinox, then he leaped as Rinox was preparing to run into another wall.  
Sprite landed on Rinox's twin tusks and held on, he stared into his eyes then smiled.  
Rinox screeched again, and Sprite opened his mouth revealing a ready particle cannon  
he fired the particle rush slammed into his only weak spot.  
Rinox reared up and fell over backwards tumbling and landing on his stomach,  
Stitch, Sprite and Chopsuey walked back near Lilo as she morphed back to normal  
"'WOW Jumba this device is cool!"Lilo  
Nani glared over at Jumba as he smiled "well it kept her safe"Jumba

precious closed her eyes, Stitch and Chopsuey felt them selves coming under her control as the same with all the other experiments  
Razer watched Crysta kneeling on the ground holding her head then she turned to Razer "please protect her..." then Crysta fell to the ground, Razer's anger multiplied as the adrenal glands went to work.  
precious felt a dark presence and quickly opened her eyes, she saw raze's red eyes burning deep into hers  
she quickly felt scared for the first time, "your...your...immune...Jumba did this!"  
Razer grabbed her brining her close "Precisely!"Razer  
in an instant Actorus saw Razer throw Precious out the hanger and near the bridge, seeing his chance he walked slowly over to the bridge, precious clung to the rail, she was two feet  
above the molten slag.  
as she tried to climb back up Actorus pressed his boot down on her paws.  
slowly the heat was over powering Precious "what are you doing? lift me up!"precious  
"No! I think your right...I did betray the federation" her eyes widened as the slag over heated her releasing all the experiments from her control, Razer however went back to Crysta as  
she smiled up at him and pecked him on the nose.  
right behind them, Pleakley came in holding his intergalactic phone with him some soldiers came walking in  
"there they are arrest them"  
Actorus looked as they came to him "your under arrest"soldier  
as Actorus was handcuffed Hamsterviel was being led down the balcony "OH I AM EEERKED!"  
Actorus looked at him "oh shut up"  
Hamsterviel's mouth hung open as the soldiers led them away, as another three came in and dehydrated 627  
placing him safely in a maximum security container.

Rinox however stirred awake, Stitch looked at Lilo "is do with him?"Stitch  
Lilo looked at Jumba "take him to mariddian 5 his home planet"Lilo  
"can do little girl" he looked at Precious and Eclipse "but what about them?"  
"well Eclispe can got to the 'aloha stadium' race coarse, as for her well..."  
Jumba butted in "how about the deepest darkest black hole"Jumba  
precious after being dragged away from the rock stared helplessly at Jumba.  
"No! I've got a better idea...oh and theres Crysta... hey she's gone with Razer should we find her?"  
Sprite looked at Lilo but behind her was Stitch holding up his paws shaking his head  
Sprite smiled "naga isa alright" Sprite stared into the distance "isa lets go home now".

Later that day, Across the Galaxy in the Xeon sector, prison asteroid K37.  
Hamsterviel was led into his new cell as 627 was placed in another.  
As the cell door slid down Hamsterviel stared out of the window, in his prison cloths his eyes burning with cold vengeance soon he would force Jumba to create him an experiment of his design, soon he would create an army.  
Also in Prison, Actorus the former Admiral of Weapons devision and tactical analysis, stared across the vast expanse of space out there was Red Sentinel the secret it had would soon  
change the fate of the Galaxy.

meanwhile Razer and Crysta ran through the forests following cloaked figures moved,  
Razer turned around and waked his tail straight at one knocking him into a tree, Razer smiled and took Crysta by the hand, Crysta emitted her shield in time as a plasma shot deflected off  
it.  
"tagga" Razer smiled and turned to run but ahead was a white curved hummer blade, it sliced around an Razer fell to the ground, he moved slowly bout.  
just then a net spun out and captured Crysta, she then was lifted up as the cloaked figures walked deeper into the forests "Counciler Verhun, we have an experiment"  
"excellent work return to me now!" he put away the communicator and disappeared.  
Razer tried to get up but couldn't he relaxed waiting, he felt saddened but then his anger rose more.

On the island of Kauai the ohana rested after yet another day, except Pleakley strolled around in the back yard with some experiments being chopsuey and Precious, she stared asPleakley spoke, her eyes drooped heavily.  
"now for our next lesson in E.A.R.W.A.X"Pleakley  
Else were Jumba was working on a new invention in his room, just behind him Nani strolled in.  
"Jumba? can you tell me something?"Nani  
Jumba turned around "yes bigger girl what is being problem?"Jumba  
"oh nothing just exactly what is a nightmare in awakening?"Nani  
Jumba eyes widened "oh yes it's a flower it only opens in a moon or lightning" Jumba flicked on his computer screen and it showed the Tiger orchid it's color a deep dark blue with light  
blue streaks coming from the center to the outer Edges.  
"so it turned my little sister into a...WOLF!"  
"yes bigger girl, Hamsterviel would strike at her for her hunting so is was only way i knew to protect her"  
Nani shook her head "i guess your right can it be undone though?"Nani  
"yes bigger girl all is needed is her taking it off"  
"well at least it's not another Stitch..."she saw Jumba scribbling something down.  
"interesting idea" just then on Jumbas computer a fax came whizzing out, Jumba stopped to pick it up  
as he read it Nani eyebrows went up.  
"i didn't know aliens needed fax machines, with all your holograms and video calls"Nani  
Jumba looked up "one its convenient two we all so use email, but this reads the federation wants us to go to Planet Turo immediately"Jumba  
Nani and Jumba stared at each other.

Up in the roof top dome Lilo was staring into space, Stitch came up to her "gaba wrong Lilo?"  
Lilo sighed then stared at Stitch "Actorus said he knew my parents..."  
Sprite was stunned then he quickly looked up at Stitch, he was nodding.  
Sprite walked up tot eh computer and activated a specific file "Rosewell 1973: Pistilera Incident"  
a young Polynesian girl and boy standing next to a black man wearing a black suite talking to the Grand Councilwoman. but in the distance was Admiral Actorus the former leader of the  
Pistileris Militia being lead on board a Star ship.  
Lilo was stunned "it's..."  
"youga's mom" Sprite placed the photo of her mother when she was seven it was the same in the pictures  
Lilo waled to her bed where Stitch was sitting then she rest next to him, Sprite left the computer and walked outside.  
Stitch caressed Lilo's hair more with his paw Lilo was partially asleep so she made soft moaning sounds of contentment as she rested her head on his lap, Stitch noticed the black hair had  
light blue tips on the end  
Lilo was a Wolf with strong upper body and fluffy tail, she had mostly long lean black fur with blue high lights on the ends shining in the light, her eyes remained a chocolate brown but  
with golden color when light hit them.  
"please Stitch do me one thing?"Lilo  
"ih gaba isa that"Stitch  
"always be there for me"Lilo  
Stitch looked at her puzzled in some way but joyous in an other "ih miga will try"Stitch  
"I'll always be there for you Stitch"Lilo  
they hugged each other again,  
on the other hand outside in the falling night the half crescent moon shone all it's beauty,  
but standing on the railing Sprite gazed up at the moon just like he did after the nightmares only this time,  
Sprite felt an uneasy connection with something was tugging at him pleading Sprite stared more as it shined in his eyes they turned into the hint of green.  
but below Sprite under the balcony amongst the deep grass a flower grew the petals opened up revealing the deep dark blue with light blue streaks coming from the center to the outer  
Edges.  
It was the Tiger Orchid.

coming soon!  
The shadows have awakened and are now planning their moves against the federation  
while the galaxy comes together to honor it's heroes, some are planning their fall.  
As support grows for Dr Hamsterveil, an Adventure will lead the heroes, to the heart of the conspiracy, and for the Throne, of the Galactic Realm. They'll meet new and old friends even old  
and new enemies,  
But an even deeper threat looms over the horizon and as the Galaxy becomes oblivious to the things around them, it is then...the perfect time for their final...  
_**REVENGE!.**_

_Stitch's Galactic Adventure's  
__The Secret Of Red Sentinel _

_Hope You enjoyed it, Now the next saga is about to begin._


End file.
